Juegos mentales
by mask love
Summary: Ino en un episodio de aburrimiento les propone a sus amigos que jueguen un juego, en el cual, la búsqueda de objetos es la prioridad principal. Pesadillas, miedos y secretos son los que se encuentran a medida que avanzan en el juego. ¿Sera acaso que pueden volver a confiar entre ellos? Capítulo 31 listo
1. Juego inocente

**Hey… pues hola esta será un primer intento en escribir sobre Naruto y pues yo espero que le den una oportunidad.**

 **Si me pudieran ayudarme con algunos errores se los agradecería mucho**

 **Por favor, por favor, comenta que te pareció.**

* * *

"¿Y bien Ino?, ¿Para qué nos llamaste?"

Shikamaru Nara no era realmente curioso, pero quería saber él porque Ino reunió a los nueve novatos –y al equipo de Gai - en el campo de entrenamiento principal. Resultaba sorprendente que todos estuvieran – aunque si Sasuke estaba era por obra de Naruto–.

"Es un poco obvio señor genio" Ino hizo una cara falsa de enfado girando de lado su cabeza para después de unos segundos volverlo a mirar "Los reuní para que jugáramos un juego mental" Nadie hizo ruido durante unos segundos.

"¿Qué es un juego mental?" Naruto inclino su cabeza al momento de formular la pregunta y al mismo tiempo rascarse "¿En serio no sabes? Creí que eras tonto pero no que lo fueras tanto" Ino suspiro sonoramente "Un juego mental es como cualquier otra actividad para divertirse, la diferencia es que es un juego originario de mi clan que solo unos cuantos pueden jugar"

"Y si entonces solo algunos lo pueden jugar ¿Por qué lo jugaremos nosotros que no somos de tu clan?" esta vez pregunto Sakura. Ino giro los ojos "Solo algunos pueden ya que muy pocos saben cómo jugarlo correctamente" el campo de entrenamiento se quedó en silencio unos segundos "¿Es como un jutsu prohibido que saben muy pocos?" Naruto pregunto otra vez. Ino estaba segura que iba a perder la cabeza con tantas preguntas "No Naruto, el juego es algo que pasa de generación en generación, por eso muy pocas personas de mi clan lo juegan, además, se les hace aburrido entrar en la mente de una persona para jugar"

"Espera un momento Ino-cerda, ¿Entraremos en la mente de una persona para jugar?, ¡eso es inaceptable! ¿Qué pasa con la privacidad?" replico Sakura parándose del lugar donde se encontraba sentada, Ino la miro y le sonrió "Ese es el chiste frente de marquesina, si quieres mantener tus secretos guardados tienes que ganar jaja" la risa que dio simplemente le dio un toque de ironía a sus palabras.

"Bien, más vale que presten atención a las reglas porque solo lo diré una vez. Uno, el juego es como un tipo de _búsqueda y recolección_.

Dos, el equipo que juega tiene algo llamado _protección_ la protección los protege de las pesadillas y los miedos ,tres, aquí no se vale el separarse, pongámoslo de este modo, supongamos que entramos a la mente de Neji, las ocho personas restantes deben de estar juntas, si uno se separa, el que se separó automáticamente pierde y se vuelve como un solo observador que puede ver todo pero no puede ayudar a nadie, aparte, los que restan pierden un poco de protección y así sucesivamente hasta que ya no aguanten.

Tres, la persona que fu escogida para usar su mente como campo de juego debe de crear el entorno y hacer perder al resto, ya sea creando obstáculos, pistas falsas, recuerdos falsos, cualquier cosa o haciendo el clásico _divide y conquistaras_.

Cuatro, se considera trampa que sepas algo y no le digas al resto, esto se pagara con una baja de la protección. Bueno esas son todas las reglas" Ino miro a todos los demás que estaban sentados en el césped cuando vio que Naruto alzo la mano "Naruto, sabes que puedes decir lo que sea sin necesidad de levantar la mano" le menciono con un poco de ira "Lo siento, pero bueno ¿Qué forma tienen los objetos que vamos a buscar y cuantos son?" Ino se mantuvo pensando por un momento "El número de objetos que buscaran y su forma dependerán del usuario de turno desee, por ejemplo, si jugáramos en mi mente, tal vez un objeto a encontrar sea un ramo de flores, me gusta y además forma parte importante de un recuerdo mío" Naruto se quedó en silencio para después decir.

"ósea que los objetos que tenemos que crear para que los demás los busquen ¿tienen que estar ligados a recuerdos?"

"Si" una rápida respuesta se dio por parte de Ino.

"¡Bien esto es un verdadero desafió para todos!, ¡QUE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ESTEN CON NOSOTROS!" un alegre Lee gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban, podía verse que incluso que de sus ojos salía fuego.

"¿Y con quien vamos a empezar Ino? No es que sea muy desesperado pero sin duda Akamaru y yo nos vamos a morir de aburrimiento si no hacemos algo"

"Tranquilo Kiba, solo es cuestión que agarren uno de estos papelitos" Ino metió su mano en su bolsa ninja para sacar nueve papelitos doblados lo más pequeñamente posible "Bien agarren uno" Shikamaru se paró y se acercó primero, alegando que si no lo hacía antes sería muy problemático

"Me salió cinco… que problemático" con su paso vago se volvió a sentar "¡me toca a mí!" Lee se paró energéticamente y se acercó a Ino "¡ME TOCO UNO! ¡HAHA!" Ino lo miro irritada "¡haces demasiado ruido!, ¿Saben? Mejor pasen y agarren el papelito en silencio, yo les preguntare sus números" Uno a uno de los seis novatos que aún quedaban sin papel pasaron y lo agarraron – aunque Naruto tuvo que arrastrar a Sasuke para que lo hiciera –

"Bien ya están todos, ¿Sasuke cuál es tu numero?" Sasuke solo la miro con fastidio y desdoblo el papelito "Tsc… seis" lo hizo bolita y simplemente lo tiro

"¿Hinata?"

"Ah…uh…" con un nerviosismo extremo de ella desdoblo el papelito con rapidez "C-cuatro"

"Bien, ¿Kiba?"

"Ja, de seguro tendré un mejor número que Naruto, ¿no Akamaru?" el cachorro dentro de su chamarra ladro con entusiasmo "Bien, me toco… ¡tres!, ¡JA! Supera eso Naruto" Los dos muchachos se miraron desafiándose con los ojos.

"¡Cálmate Kiba!, ¿Shino?"

"Dos" su respuesta fue tan seria como cualquier cosa que digiera.

"¿ok?… ¡TenTen!"

"Ah, me salió siete"

"¿Choji?" El genin regordido, se encontraba comiendo otro paquete de papas fritas

"Ñam… ñam… este… ñam… once"

"¿Frente de marquesina?"

"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ MALDITA INO-CERDA!" después de que Sakura respirara profundamente unas cuantas veces se calmó "Me salió ocho"

"¿Neji?"

"Nueve…"

"¿Naruto?"

"Este… doce" Ino se quedó pensando y miro a todos "Bien, significa que mi número es el diez, como ya está decidido el orden podemos empezar a jugar" Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, ella ya no iba a soportar el aburrimiento de estar todo el tiempo en casa "Bien, ahora todos pónganse en círculo alrededor de mí y siéntense" todos hicieron lo que Ino les pidió "Bien ahora cierren los ojos, Lee, como tu serás el primero sentirás como cosquillas" Los genin cerraron sus ojos mientras escuchaban a Ino decir cosas que no eran entendibles "Una cosa más… pueden pedir un límite de cinco pistas por mente" Todos sintieron que el mundo se movía, a pesar de no ver, sentían como su cuerpo se balanceaba a todos las direcciones, como si se fueran a desmallar, los sonidos de la naturaleza y la voz de Ino se iban haciendo más débiles, hasta el punto de no escuchar nada. Pronto, todos se sumieron en la oscuridad. Soñando.

* * *

Lee abrió los ojos y se en contó con que estaba en el lugar de batalla de los exámenes chunin, donde enfrento a Gaara.

Miro sus manos y noto que estaban transparentes, quiso gritar y preguntar al mismo tiempo que pasaba, pero al querer hacerlo. Simplemente no podía, su voz no salía, no podía hablar.

' _¿Qué me paso_?' se hizo esa pregunta pero sabía que no tendría respuesta.

" **Es tu yo interior"** Lee se giró hacia el origen de esa voz, observo a un adolecente que al parecer tendría como unos dieciséis años, con pelo negro que terminaba en punta y dos mechones grandes a los lados de las mejillas y estas tenían marcas de tres bigotes, bastantes grandes, ojos de color rojo y con la pupila rasgada, el joven estaba vestido con un abrigo de color oscuro que tenía una especie de pequeña capa, tenía pelo en la parte de los hombros cubriéndolos completamente. ' _De no ser porque es completamente diferente a él, diría que es Naruto de grande, nadie más tiene esas marcas en las mejillas, pero es imposible que sea él'_

" **Deja de compararme con tu amigo"** Lee se sobresaltó.

' _¿Puede leer mi mente?'_

" **Puedo leer tu mente, eso es obvio, no puedes hablar, ¿Cómo se supone entonces que puedas comunicarte"**

' _¿Puedo leer tu mente también?_ **'**

" **No, no puedes, solo yo puedo leer la tuya"**

' _ok… ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué estás en mi mente?'_

" **Soy Menma, estoy en tu mente porque soy una especie de árbitro neutral en el juego, aunque no estoy aquí porque quiera el juego me obligo"**

' _¿Y no puedes simplemente irte?_

" **No, si alguien en específico de tu grupo no sale de tu mente yo no me ire, además, tengo que estar durante todo el juego, ahora, tienes que escoger un objeto para que los demás lo busquen"**

' _Sera un poco difícil, no tengo una cosa en especial'_ ciertamente era así, no tenía grandes recuerdos u objetos favoritos

" **¿Qué te gusta?"** Menma le pregunto a Lee

' _Pues, me gusta Sakura-chan, entrenar, estar con Gai-sensei…'_

" **Crea un muñeco de tu profesor"** Lee dejo de ver sus recuerdos para prestar atención a lo que dijo Menma, crear un muñeco de Gai, sería algo extraño, pero no le importaba _'Bien, lo creare'_

" **Asegúrate de ponerle recuerdos de él y tú, así el muñeco se esconderá en un lugar aleatorio de los recuerdos"** Lee cerro los ojos y se imaginó a Gai en una forma chibi.

" _Haber… el día que lo conocí, el entrenamiento de seis horas el martes… el día que corrimos por toda la aldea de la hoja…"_ Lee cerro los ojos con fuerza, recordando los momentos importantes que paso con Gai

" **Bien, el muñeco está escondido. El juego ya puede empezar"** Lee abrió sus ojos al oír hablar a aquella persona que se nombraba Menma, pero solo descubrió que este ya no estaba.

" _Creo que debí decirle a Ino que no quería jugar"_ Miro a su alrededor y se dirigió a la salida del edificio de lucha para los exámenes chunin " _Todo el asunto del juego es muy desesperante"_ cuando salió del edificio espero encontrarse con el bosque de la muerte. Pero en lugar de eso se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea " _¿Pero qué?"_ Miro hacia todas las direcciones y hacia atrás pero no encontraba el edificio en el que había estado antes _"Abría jurado que estaba en el edificio del bosque de la muerte… sin duda el juego es muy raro"_ Lee empezó a caminar y explorar el entorno, a pesar de que sabía que conocía a la aldea como la palma de sus desgastadas manos, sentía que todo estaba fuera de lugar.

Empezó a correr con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos, no quería estar más tiempo en la aldea del juego.


	2. Lee parte 1

**Gracias sus por comentarios, me dan ánimos el saber q** **ue a unas cuantas personas les gusta esta historia.**

 **¡Gracias a los que comentan y leen!**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Algo no andaba bien.

Naruto se lo repetía así mismo, se sentía cansado, Demasiado. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Naruto despierta ..." voz esa, era tan distante, no la reconocía, Naruto no recordaba de quien era esa voz ¿De quien es la voz lejana?

"Naruto despierta" aquella voz se hacía más y más fuerte ¿De donde venia?

"¡Dobe despierta!" Naruto abrió los ojos por el repentino grito de Sasuke, sentándose repentinamente y chocando en el proceso con la frente de Sasuke.

"¡Ah!, ¡eso duele Sasuke-Teme, ¿tenias que gritarme?!" con las dos manos se sobo su frente y noto que no tenia su banda ninja "¿Eh?" con fundido miro a todas las direcciones para ver si estaban sus amigos, lo estaban, pero dormidos en el suelo. Terminándose de sobar la frente Naruto le dirijo la mirada a Sasuke quien también se terminaba de sobar su frente y se paraba del suelo "Maldito imbécil ... la próxima vez que te despierte me apartare, realmente tienes la cabeza como una piedra..."

"¡¿Qué tratas de insinuar bastardo!?" Naruto se paro rápidamente y se dirijo a Sasuke con el puño alsado "¿¡Es que acaso quieres pelear!?" Sasuke frunció el seño "Yo no insinué nada Naruto, que tu seas idiota y creas eso es otra cosa, ademas, pelar ahora no sirve para nada" Sasuke se alejo de Naruto y de dirijo al cuerpo durmiente de Shikamaru "¡Vamos!, no te quedes parado como un idiota y ayúdame a despertar a los demás" Naruto apretó los puños de enojo ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo para darle ordenes? el ya iba a despertar a los otros sin que el bastardo de Sasuke se lo dijera. Se acerco al cuerpo dormido de Kiba y con su mano lo sacudió con cuidado

"Oye perro pulgoso, levántate, tenemos un juego que ganar... ¿recuerdas?" Pero Kiba solo respondió con balbuceos que no podía entender 'Me pregunto si cuando Sasuke trato de despertarme también balbucee' pensó, sacudió el cuerpo de Kiba más fuerte "¡Oye Kiba,despierta!" Trato de sacudirlo más fuerte pero solo logro que este se pusiera a roncar "¿Enserio kiba?... ¿¡Enserio!?" Naruto no sabia si debía gritarle al cuerpo más fuerte o si ponerse a llorar de la ironía por haber conseguido que Kiba solo Balbuceara cosas indefendibles y que se pusiera a roncar -agradecía a todo dios existente el que no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo con Akamaru- "Es imposible, no puedo despertarlo" Giro su cabeza en dirección a Sasuke para ver que estaba en las mismas que el -o quizás peor, tratándose de Shikamaru...- "Sasuke... ¿tuviste suerte?" El mencionado le dirigió la mirada y simplemente negó con la cabeza "Debe de haber una forma de despertarlos pero ¿cómo?" Sasuke pensó en posibilidades para hacerlo 'Podría hacer que Naruto grite con todas su fuerza' pero rápidamente descarto la idea, 'No, eso seria tan absurdo, lo único bueno que saldría de ahí es que Naruto se quede sin voz'

"Oye Sasuke, ¿y si los despertemos echándoles agua?"

"No seas zopenco Naruto eso es..." Sasuke lo pensó un momento, claro, eso era lo mejor, era sentido común "Debo admitir que por primera vez tu cerebro piensa en algo inteligente" podía verse que Naruto inflaba sus cachetes y le sacaba la lengua "Como sea, usa tus clones y carga los cuerpos de los demás, tenemos que encontrar un rió o una llave de agua" Naruto asintió y enseguida se escucho una especie de _Puff_ seguido de mucho humo blanco.

Los nueve clones que se crearon se dirigieron hacia los cuerpos dormidos de sus compañeros y los subieron con cuidado en la espalda "Teme, no es que sea imbécil o algo así pero ¿donde estamos?" Sasuke iba a responderle que era un idiota por no saber, pero se dió cuenta de que el tampoco reconocía el lugar. Todo era simplemente de color gris, la gran pared de roca que estaba detrás de ellos y los arboles que estaban al frente, no ayudaban mucho a la identificación del lugar "Eso no importa ahora Naruto, ven, vamos a encontrar agua, solo recuerda que tus clones no estén separados mucho de nosotros, no queremos que alguien pierda solo al empezar" Naruto asintió con la cabeza e hizo que sus clones estuvieran lo más cerca de ellos.

Espesaron a caminar dentro de los arboles en busca de agua pero cada paso hacia ver que simplemente aquel 'bosque' no tuviera fin "Sasuke-Teme... paremos un rato, estoy cansado..." los pasos de Naruto se hicieron más lentos y pesados "Naruto no te quejes, ni siquiera han pasado diez minutos" El rubio jadeaba fuertemente, como si le faltara el aire "¡eres un!... ah... ¡bastardo!... ah.. tu... no llevas cargando a nueve personas... ah... a la vez... sobretodo a Choji"

"A un así, eso no es motivo para que estés ya cansado, ¿no se supone que tienes mucho chakra?"

"No lo se bastardo... pero ... ya no puedo mantener... mi técnica..." Naruto se cayo de rodillas y los clones desaparecieron en un _Puff_ dejando caer sonoramente los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

* * *

 _'Ino dijo que teníamos que poner retos y dificultades a nuestros oponentes ¿cierto?'_ Rock Lee ponía su mano debajo se su boca en un signo de estar pensando, actualmente estaba arriba de los monumentos hokage sobre la cabeza del tercero _'¿Qué es lo que les pondré de reto?'_

"¡Ah!, ¡eso duele Sasuke-Teme, ¿tenias que gritarme?!" Lee escucho la vos ruidosa de Naruto y se oía demasiado cerca, miro rápidamente hacia abajo pero no había nada entre el espacio del monumento y la torre hokage

"¿¡Es que acaso quieres pelear!?" Nuevamente la voz de Naruto hizo presencia, pero esta vez Lee se dirijo hacia la parte trasera del monumento y pudo ver como Naruto y Sasuke discutían, también observo como sus otros compañeros estaban en el pasto, inmóviles.

"¡Vamos!, no te quedes parado como un idiota y ayúdame a despertar a los demás" Escucho atentamente a Sasuke e inmediatamente, ya sabia que reto poner _'Are que sea más difícil despertarlos'_ Lee sabia que no era el mayor obstáculo mejor pensado pero de algo a nada.

 **"¿Así que vas hacer que sea más difícil despertarlos?"** Lee se sobresalto que si pudiera hablar hubiera soltado el grito de su vida, lentamente miro a Menma (¿Quien más podría ser?) y asintió con la cabeza **"Si eso es lo que quieres"** Menma hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y Lee dirijo su mirada hacia abajo.

"¡Oye Kiba,despierta!" mientras veía los esfuerzos de Naruto por despertar a Kiba una sonrisa (demasiada grande) cruzo por su cara _'Tengo otro obstáculo Menma'_ giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba el mencionado **"¿A si?, ¿De que se trata?"** Lee sonrió aun más _'Todo el mundo sabe que Sasuke y Naruto poseen demasiado Chakra, quiero limitar esa cantidad, se que usaran su Chakra para pasar mi juego'_

 **"¿Cómo a cuanto lo quieres limitar?"**

 _'Mucho menos de la mitad de cada uno, digamos que ellos usarían un... ¿veinte por ciento de el total de su Chakara?, ademas, para ponerla más difícil, que el Chakra se les agote rápido'_

 **"Debo admitir que a pesar de que fueras el ultimo en la academia en el año pasado, superaste mis expectativas de tu inteligencia"** Lee no dijo nada durante un rato _'eres un malvado'_ Se podía observa como un aura morada rodeaba su transparente cuerpo.

 **"No te pongas así, el juego apenas comienza"** Menma volvio a chasquear los dedos de su mano derecha **"Por cierto, te recomiendo que sigas de cerca a tus amigos, puede que ellos te pidan pistas y tu las tengas que dar, y si no estas ahí para responderlas, tendrás un castigo"**

'¿ _Castigo?'_ Lee no entendía a que se refería, Ino no dijo nada sobre un castigo para el que tenia que hacer perder a los demás **"**

 **"Ya veo... Ella no lo sabe... no la culpo, después de todo... a pasado tiempo desde que jugaron por ultima vez el juego"** Lee quería preguntar a que se refería pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Menma desapareció.

Decidió que lo mejor era seguir el consejo que le dio. Cuando vio que sus compañeros se empezaban a adentrar al bosque Lee bajo de un salto del monumento y los siguió. Cuando el estaba apunto de estar adentro del bosque escucho un gruñido, junto a que un árbol se movió violentamente. Se paro y miro a aquel árbol, sin embargo no se volvio a mover.

* * *

 **Actualizare cada Lunes :3**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	3. Lee parte 2

**Hola :) lamento no haberlo subido el día que acorde pero, la vida es una perra cuando se lo propone y decidió que el Lunes, Martes y Miércoles tenía que tener fiebre. Como compensación lo hice más largo. Otra cosa, las actualizaciones serán los viernes, una vez que pasen dos semanas.**

 **Por favor, por favor, no seas un lector fantasma y déjame un comentario. Así se su opinión respecto a la historia**

 **Naruto no me pertenece (lamentablemente)**

* * *

Sasuke tenía que mantener la calma, sino era el ¿Quién?

El ver que Naruto se desplomaba no era algo de lo que se alegraría –tal vez si estuvieran en otra situación si– Naruto, aquel niño que junto con él, tenían grandes reservas de Chakra, estaba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, Como si Neji le hubiera vuelto a aplicar las 64 palmas.

¿Por qué su Chakra se acabó tan rápido? Eso no tenía sentido, ni siquiera habían pasado 10 minutos y Naruto simplemente se había agotado, no tenía más Chakra ¿se debía que al estar en una mente el Chakra se limitaba más de lo acostumbrado?

Se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo y se arrodillo, iba a hacer que la cara estuviera arriba y no en el pasto cuando el cuerpo de Choji se movió.

"Ahhh… tengo hambre" Sasuke estaba inmóvil ¿la caída despertó a Choji? Rápidamente miro a los otros cuerpos pero estos no se movieron.

De repente un idea cruzo por su mente ¿y si usaba el peso de Choji para despertar a los demás? Sí, eso sería un brillante idea, tener peso extra enzima también ayudaba a despertar.

"¿Choji?..."

"¿Sasuke?" Choji miro a su alrededor para ver como sus compañeros estaban en el suelo "¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a despertarlos?" Choji miro fijamente a Sasuke y simplemente asintió, se puso de pie y se acercó a Shikamaru "¡ **Jutsu de expansión!"** el gran _Poof_ se oyó, seguido de ver a Choji moderadamente grande saltando hacía el dormido Nara.

Por unos instantes Choji se quedó aplastando a Shikamaru hasta que oyó unos ruidos irreconocibles, giro hacia el lado derecho para poder ver como Shikamaru respiraba con dificultad "Dios… nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Choji…" Shikamaru se sentó lentamente, ignorando el dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo, miro hacia el frente solo para ver que Choji saltaba encima de Neji y que al igual que él se despertó y lo golpeo. Pobre Choji.

Una vez que Choji se recuperó el golpe – y que Neji se disculpara – uno a uno saltaba sobre el resto, cuando el único en el suelo era Naruto, Choji se puso al lado suyo, pero antes de que este pudiera saltar, Naruto puso sus manos a los lados y poco a poco se levantó.

"Pensé que no despertarías nunca dobe" Naruto solo lo miro con mala cara, giro su cabeza y observo que todos los demás estaban despiertos "Veo que ya todos estamos despiertos… bien, pensemos en cómo ganar el juego, ¿les parece?" todos asintieron "Ino ya que eres la dijo que jugáramos, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? Digo… no sabemos dónde estamos…"

"Es obvio… utilicemos las pistas ¿recuerdan?" Ino se quedó en silencio y dijo "¡Lee!...queremos nuestra primera pista" el aire movía los árboles y el silencio reinaba, no había respuesta alguna sin embargo Ino volvió a gritar "¿Dónde estamos?¿ Puedes dibujarlo?" Más aire se hizo presente y las hojas caídas entre Ino y los demás se movieron, dibujando algo.

Líneas empezaban a aparecer en el suelo, dibujado, los once niños que estaban se acercaron al lugar donde las líneas aparecieron "Un mapa…" Shikamaru se acercó y observo que el mapa era muy simple, había unas especies de rocas ubicadas a la derecha con unas letras que decían _monumento hokage,_ en el lado izquierdo decía _bosque trasero_ y _están aquí_ "ya veo…"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué dice Shikamaru?" Naruto empezaba a empujar a los demás para ver el mapa, pero Shikamaru se levantó "Estamos en los bosques que están detrás del monumento hokage, Sasuke, Naruto, ¿dónde despertamos?"

"Por lo que dices, despertamos detrás del monumento hokage, está a unos cuantos minutos de aquí" Menciono Sasuke al mismo tiempo que señalaba la parte del bosque de donde habían venido, Shikamaru asintió "Bien, guíanos"

* * *

Los once niños caminaban despacio hacia el monumento, el silencio era demasiado incómodo y el aspecto del bosque no ayudaba en nada.

Una ráfaga de aire movió los arboles alrededor de ellos. Era un aire demasiado frio.

Naruto podía sentir una carga negativa, como cuando Kakashi y Zabusa sintieron el chakra del nueve colas en el puente, sin embargo, el chakra que sentía no era asqueroso o repugnante como el de el zorro. Ese chakra era simplemente negativo, cargado de odio, de miedo, de soledad.

Se preguntaba si los demás podrían sentirlo. Pero podría ser que no, Hinata y Neji eran más sensibles al momento de detectar chakra, pero ellos no hacían nada que le pudiera decir que lo sentían.

¿Debería decir lo del chakra negativo?

Era obvio que sí, las mismas reglas lo decían, se considera trampa el saber algo y no decirlo a los demás. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene hasta que el castigo de bajar la _protección_ sea aplicada?

"Chicos… yo-"

"No digas nada dobe, mira ya llegamos" Una oportunidad perdida.

El gran muro de roca estaba frente a ellos, ahora solo era cuestión que usaran su chakra para poder escalar el muro. Cada uno de ellos escalo el muro hasta llegar a la parte plana de arriba.

"Ahora, tomemos un descanso, pensemos en lugares probables en el que el recuerdo de Lee este" Shikamaru hizo que todos los chicos estuvieran en un círculo "Neji, Ten Ten ¿alguna idea?"

Neji y Ten Ten se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Neji hablo "Seguramente uno de sus recuerdos pueden ser canchas de entrenamiento o la academia"

"Podríamos se pararnos" Naruto propuso

"¿Estás loco? ¿No recuerdas que Ino dijo que si nos separábamos perderíamos?" Sakura le grito con fuerza.

"Si… pero ella dijo que si UNO se salía ese uno perdía, jamás dijo que perderíamos si nos separábamos en grupos, aunque es probable que se nos baje la protección"

Sakura lo miro, de cierta forma lo que decía tenía sentido, Ino realmente dio un ejemplo de una persona, pero no de grupos ¿la regla aun así les haría perder o no?

"Ino…" Sakura se volteó hacía ella solo para ver en su mirada que no sabía si era cierto.

"vela la pena intentarlo" dijo Neji "En caso de que no funcione, uno de los grupos todavía seguirá en pie"

"Bien, separémonos, como somos un número impar habrá uno más en un grupo" Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino y Ten Ten fueron un equipo, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Choji e Ino fueron otro "Bien, ahora hay que alejarnos lentamente, Ino, ¿Cuál es la distancia mínima de separación para perder?"

"tres metros"

Con pasos lentos los equipos fueron separándose lentamente.

Un metro, Choji siente ansiedad.

Dos metros. Hinata siente el aire pesado, Neji también.

Dos metros y medio, Naruto puede sentir otra vez el chakra negativo cada vez más fuerte

Tres metros. No pasó nada.

"Parece que Naruto tuvo razón" Una cúpula con los colores del arcoíris queriéndose mesclar, apareció, era alargada, observaron como esta se dividió para quedar una más pequeña para los dos equipos, sus colores brillantes se transparentaron un poco y luego desapareció.

"¿Q-qué paso?" dijo Hinata, "perdimos un poco de protección" respondió Ino.

"Bien, no importa, ustedes vallan a buscar en la academia, nosotros buscaremos en los campos de entrenamiento" todos asintieron ante las palabras de Shikamaru y fueron a los respectivos sitios.

* * *

El visitar la academia ninja le traía nostalgia a todos, saber qué hace tan solo unos meses eran simples niños que soñaban con ser los ninjas más fuertes de toda la aldea y aunque solo eran Genins, era un pequeño paso para ser lo que soñaron.

"La academia ninja es más grande de lo que parece, separémonos otra vez" Todos miraron a Ino en silencio, aunque sus caras expresaban que no podía estar hablando en serio "Mientras no quede uno solo nadie perderá, ven Sakura, Choji" Ino los agarra por la fuerza y se los llevo arrastrando en medio de sus quejas a más de tres metros de Kiba y Naruto.

La cúpula de colores se mostraba otra vez extendida y se rompió, el color ya pálido se volvió a hacer más transparente, al punto de que necesitabas un esfuerzo para ver la cúpula.

"Bien, nosotros buscaremos en los pisos de arriba, ustedes revisaran las partes bajas y también la ruta de escape ¿entendido?"

"¡Claro que si Ino! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?" dijo Kiba con entusiasmo,

"Bien, nos reuniremos aquí cuando acabemos de revisar los lugares que nos tocaron"

Todos asintieron, Kiba y Naruto observaron como Ino, Choji y Sakura subían las escaleras "¡Bien Naruto vamos a revisar el lugar!, ah, es una pena que Akamaru no pudo entrar" los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar, Naruto estaba un poco ansioso, el chakra negativo, se sentía por todos lado. No le gustaba esa sensación.

Los niños abrieron las puertas que se encontraban y revisaban todo el lugar, bancas, la mesa del maestro, todo.

Mientras revisaban el salón que estaba aún lado de la entrada del despacho del director, Naruto pensó que sería buena idea decirle a Kiba sobre aquel chakra negativo.

"Kiba"

"¿Si?"

"Sabes tengo algo que decirte… quería decirle a los demás pero no encontraba el momento para decirlo" Kiba paro un momento de buscar el las bancas para mirar a Naruto que se encontraba en la mesa del maestro.

"Qué bueno que lo dices, sino, la sanción de la regla de no ocultar nada se cumplirá, haber, dime, ¿de qué se trata?" Naruto se quedó en silencio, miro hacia el piso un rato y luego volvió a mirar a Kiba.

"Cuando estábamos en el bosque… sentí un chakra extraño, e-era muy negativo, lleno de odio, tristeza y dolor. Nos seguía."

"¿Nos… seguía?"

"Si, nos seguía… sentí su presencia más fuerte cuando nos separamos la primera vez, no sé si aquel chakra también este siguiendo a los demás"

"Bueno… este… ¿nos está siguiendo ahora?" Naruto se quedó en silencio, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo le diría?

"Yo… no lose"

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eso no tiene sentido por lo que me acabas de contar"

"Es que… es difícil de decirlo"

"Puedes decirlo sin problemas, vamos, dilo" Naruto trago saliva, inseguro de como Kiba reaccionaría.

"No lose… porque… parece que ese chakra esta en todos lados, rodeándonos todo el tiempo" Kiba no dijo nada unos minutos y solo continuo con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. Naruto estaba seguro que Kiba no debió ser el primero en saberlo " Kiba yo-" pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase el ruido de que algo de vidrio se rompió resonó por la academia, sobresaltándolos.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Kiba salto por las mesas y trato de salir rápidamente, seguido de Naruto.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo principal lo primero que a Kiba se le vino a la mente fue llamar a los otros "¡INO, SAKUAR, CHOJI! ¿! ESTAN BIEN!?" sin embargo lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de los gritos de Kiba "¡OIGAN!, ¡RESPONDAN!" el silencio fue la única respuesta que hubo.

"¿será que no nos escuchan?" susurro Naruto, iban avanzar hacia adelante cuando el sonido de unas cadenas se hizo presente y los detuvo de seguir.

Se quedaron inmóviles, mirando al frente del pasillo, las luces encendidas del fondo empezaban a parpadear y a apagarse, una por una mientras la oscuridad avanzaba asía ellos, se escuchaba el sonido aún lejano, pero podían escuchar claramente las cadenas arrastrándose y las pisadas, el sonido se escuchaba más y más cerca, querían correr, la adrenalina subía al igual que el latido de sus corazones, el sonido se volvía todavía más fuerte y al parecer las pisadas más rápidas, pero el miedo los dominaba como para poder diferenciar si realmente se hacían veloces.

Naruto hizo el intento de moverse, pero el shock del momento se lo impedía, ¿Por qué se lo impedía? Habían lidiado con cosas peores, ¿Por qué ahora se petrificaba? ¿Esto era lo que sintió Sasuke y Sakura cuando lucharon con aquella extraña mujer?

"N-na-naruto" Kiba tenía los ojos abiertos, inyectados de miedo, ¿por qué aquel sonido les aterraba? Y aunque se preguntaba si estaba delirando, podía ver ahora entre la oscuridad, antes de que sa apagara la siguiente lámpara la forma de eso. Grande, largo, las manos eran flacas y con dedos largos.

" _ **Ahhww"**_ el sonido que hiso eso lo llevo a la realidad, haciendo que lo mirara y que viera que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos, tenía que moverse, pero ¿Cómo? Lentamente forzó su mano derecha a moverse y llegar al porta kunai, había oído a Kakashi que una buena forma de moverse cuando no podías por shock era provocarse dolor, tenía que enterrarse un kunai para así llevarse a Kiba consigo.

Su mano se movía lentamente hacia el porta kunai, estresándolo, la figura extraña se acercaba cada vez más, solo estaba a unos ocho metros de distancia.

Su mano pro fin toco la bolsa y la abrió, agarro con la firmeza que podía usar el kunai y se lo llevo lentamente al brazo izquierdo, la criatura estaba a menos de cinco metros de ellos.

El kunai toco el pedazo de tela del brazo, Naruto respiro profundamente y con la rapidez que pudo se lo enterró. Sentía el frio del kunai quemándolo, pero eso no importaba, estaba seguro que realmente funciono, se movió normalmente y rápidamente se sacó el kunai y agarro a Kiba, se lo puso en el hombro, ignorando la herida de su brazo izquierdo y empezó a correr rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar de simulacro. La criatura lanzo un chillido estruendoso, pero Naruto simplemente lo ignoro, estaba seguro que la criatura lo alcanzaría rápidamente, podía oír que las cadenas y las pisadas eran más violentas y que los focos del techo explotaban.

"¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO! ¡MÁS RAPIDO!, ¡NOS ALCANSA!" Kiba le grito, Naruto empezó a probar la puerta de un salón de clases pero estaba cerrada "¡Maldición!" Rápidamente se fue al siguiente salón, pero era lo mismo.

El pasillo estaba llegando a su fin, tenía que dar vuelta a la izquierda, casi se tropezaba al hacerlo pero conservo el equilibrio.

Checo la puerta del salón más cercano, para su surte, estaba abierta. Entro rápidamente y la cerro con seguro miro desesperadamente el salón, en la parte de atrás había una armario colocado raramente, muy levemente, detrás del objeto se veía un espacio.

Salto las bancas hasta llegar allá "Quédate aquí" era tonto decirle eso a alguien que estaba muerto del miedo, aunque de cierta forma él lo estaba también, a pesar del dolor punzante de su brazo izquierdo, rodeo con sus brazos al armario- gracias a dios que era de los pequeños- y lo jalo hacia él.

El armario hizo un ruido leve que hizo temblar a Kiba. Una vez que Naruto considero que estaba lo suficientemente afuera, lo soltó y miro detrás. Había un agujero de considerable tamaño.

Quiso ver el interior pero los golpes violentos en la puerta le recordaron su situación.

Jalo rápidamente a Kiba y lo metió a la fuerza en el agujero, después se metió él y concentrando chackra en la yema de sus dedos, pego sus manos al armario, y jalo para tapar el hoyo, el proceso era lento y podía sentir como su chakra se drenaba muy rápido.

Aquella cosa, estaba rompiendo la puerta, hizo más esfuerzo para jalar el armario rápidamente y tapar su escondite, cuando logro tapar el hoyo escucho como esa cosa había roto completamente la puerta.

Su respiración y la de Kiba se paró completamente al escuchar como las cadenas se arrastraban lentamente, buscándolos.

Podían escuchar como la criatura empezaba a romper las cosas, como se escuchaba el sonido de la madera rompiéndose y como las ventanas se rompían, el sonido de más madera rompiéndose los alteraba, '¿y si esa cosa llega al armario?' ese pensamiento no era pregunta, esa afirmación, esa cosa vendría a destruir el armario y los encontrarían, los matarían.

Volteo hacia atrás para ver como Kiba simplemente no reaccionaba, sus ojos completamente abiertos y en shock lo decía todo, realmente estaba muriendo de miedo.

Noto que Kiba se apoya en el suelo y no en una pared, el hoyo tenía más espacio.

Empujo el cuerpo de su compañero, tratando de no alertar a eso y así no los encontrara más rápido, se recorrieron al punto de que estaban a un metro de la entrada del agujero, sin embargo al querer avanzar más el ruido de las cosas rompiéndose se acabó.

'¡Mierda!' era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Naruto, observo el lugar del hoyo y vio como la luz del exterior se asomaba poco a poco, su corazón se aceleró, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, iba a morir, realmente iba a morir, todo se había acabado. Escucho como Kiba simplemente caía desmayado.

La luz que entro formo un círculo, y lentamente las manos alargadas se metieron, agarrándose de las horillas del agujero. Lo que parecía ser la cabeza se asomaba poco apoco, era todo negro y no faltaba mucho para que viera los ojos y sin embargo esa criatura no tenía unos.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada y podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo, la cabeza de eso estaba completamente metida y se movía muy lentamente hacia ellos, era el fin de los dos.

Un súbito estruendo acompañado de sonidos que no podía comprender por el shock hizo que la criatura rápidamente se apartara del hoyo y se moviera a quien sabe dónde.

Naruto sintió que podía volver a respirar, agradecía a todos los dioses existentes y ese ruido el que estuviera vivo.

Sentía como su mundo empezaba a dar vueltas y a volverse un poco obscuro.

Lo único que escucho fue el sonido de su cabeza golpeando el suelo.

* * *

 **Oh nuestros protagonistas quedaron en un gran aprieto ¿que fue lo que obligo a eso a irse?¿que paso con los otros? ¿tienen teorías? escribanlas y con gusto las** **leeré**

 **¿criticas constructivas?**


	4. Llave y puerta

**Hola, aquí con un nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Comenten por favor, la historia tiene más de 500 leídas pero solo uno o dos comentarios, si comentan, me dan ganas de seguir la historia.**

* * *

El sonido del silencio era lo único que escuchaban los chicos que revisaban los campos de entrenamiento, estaban nerviosos, impresionados y, aunque la mayoría de ellos no lo admitirían. Tenían miedo.

Cuando buscaron el recuerdo en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de Gai, la única cosa interesante que habían encontrado, había sido un llave dorada para puerta que estaba en medio del campo, rodeada de un montón de cadáveres, que después , para su sorpresa, hablaban. En un principio habían creído que la llave no serviría de nada, pero Shikamaru le insistió a los otros a llevársela, tal vez, les podría ser útil.

Hinata tal vez era la más notoriamente afectada, sus ojos lo decían todo. Pero todos sabían que estaban igual – o peor – que ella. Y ciertamente, a ninguno de ellos les agradaba ver cadáveres parlantes.

" _Nunca llegaras a ser importante" "Mírate, solo tienes un patético Taijutsu" "No sabes usar chakra, ¿Crees acaso que sobrevivirás al mundo ninja?"_ Cosas como esas decían aquellos 'muertos' y en un principio, nadie entendía el porqué de las palabras, hasta que Neji y Ten Ten les contaron que a Lee, alguna vez le dijeron esas palabras.

Cuando abandonaron cada campo – dejando atrás los horripilantes cadáveres parlantes –no podían dejar de pensar, que era algo absolutamente aterrador, jodidamente aterrador.

Ellos ya esperaban ver a los demás en la cima del monte hokage,y sin embargo, los demás no estaban ahí, ellos estaban seguros que los otros deberían estar ahí, la academia no era tan grande como para tardarse mucho y, aunque les toco a los otros revisar parte del interior de la montaña hokage, ellos debieron estar aquí primero.

"Rayos… ¿Ino no dijo si el juego tenía un límite de tiempo? Esto empieza a ser problemático" Shikamaru se estaba hartando del asunto, lidiar con cadáveres parlantes, una llave que para quien sabe que servía y la frustración de no poder encontrar el objeto que buscaban estaba llevándolo a un límite. ¿Deberían pedir una pista? Después de todo, Ino dijo que tenían cinco por mente.

"Pediré una pista" Nadie dijo nada, era la mejor opción.

"Oye Lee… quiero pedir una pista" El silencio era lo único que reinaba, Shikamaru supuso que era un sí, no es como si pudiera ver a Lee después de todo, Shikamaru pensó cual sería la pregunta que escogería, tenía que ser prudente, si Lee daba una respuesta que no le decía nada lo obligaría a gastar más pistas, era mejor que no, quien sabe cuándo las necesitarían "¿Nos puedes decir el lugar donde está tu recuerdo?" sabía que si jugaran en otra mente que no fuera la de Lee- inclusive, tal vez la de Naruto – no serían tan tontos como para decirlo, pero, Lee… Lee pues… Era simplemente Lee.

Justo como la otra vez el viento soplo y unas líneas aparecieron en el suelo " _La academia"_ eso era lo que decían. Shikamaru analizo un momento las palabras. Tenían sentido. Miro la llave que tenía en su mano y volvió a mirar las letras

Después de todo. Ahí conoció por primera vez a Gai.

* * *

Neji al ver el edifico de la academia presintió que algo estaba mal, todo estaba en silencio, y conociendo a Kiba y a Naruto, era casi imposible que algún lugar estuviera demasiado tiempo sin ruidos por parte de los dos.

Sin embargo el presentimiento se convirtió rápidamente en confirmación, al entrar en la academia, los pasillos estaban oscuros, con objetos tirados y rotos. Las puertas llenas de arañazos al igual que en las paredes y el piso.

Neji podía ver en los rostros de sus compañeros la misma pregunta.

¿Qué paso aquí?

* * *

Lentamente, Kiba abrió sus ojos y sintió su cuerpo pesado e incómodo. Trato de ajustar su vista a la oscuridad para poder observar el lugar en donde estaba. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiera corrido un maratón completo y aparte, que Choji le hubiera aplastado justo con su padre.

Lentamente, hizo memoria de porque estaba en ese lugar y los recuerdos fueron revelándose poco a poco.

Recordó como había actuado como una niña asustada sin poder hacer nada más que asustarse cada vez más, recordó la horrible figura de esa cosa, recordó como Naruto se hirió así mismo con tal de esa cosa no les hiciera nada.

Se acomodó para poder sentarse y para cuando estiro uno de sus pies sintió algo, miró fijamente el lugar en el que lo sintió, cabello amarillo en punta era lo que observaba.

Naruto…

¿¡Naruto!?

Se arrastró hacia su amigo y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas, en su rostro tenía una mueca y el ceño muy fruncido.

Junto con el cuerpo de su amigo, se arrastró con un poco de dificultad hacía el frente, la luz tenue que su sentido de la vista le podía ofrecer era su objetivo. Para cuando llego la habitación en la que se habían refugiado era un complete desastre, las bancas y mesas estaban rotas, el pizarrón con arañazos y el armario partido a la mitad.

Puso el inconsciente cuerpo de Naruto un poco más adelante y salió del escondite, se agacho y saco a su compañero y lo puso a sus espaldas, llevándolo de caballito.

Con paso lento y cuidadoso se dirigió hacia la puerta destrozada y salió del aula destruida.

Miro por ambos lados del pasillo y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraron con esa cosa, no era lo más ingenioso –o incluso seguro – pero existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con los otros.

Kiba sentía que después de que terminaran el juego no volvería a dormir en días y que sobre todo, le tuviera miedo a estar solo en lo oscurito. Tal vez debería decirle a Ino que ya no quería jugar.

Cuando llego al lugar donde vieron por primera vez a esa cosa pudo apreciar la mancha de sangre que estaba en la mitad del pasillo. Giro su cabeza y observo el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, aún tenía la herida y por lo poco que deja ver su ropa, no se veía nada bien. Sin embargo, la preocupación por el aspecto de la herida lo abandono, esta Konoha no era real, era simplemente un juego, la herida simplemente no era real.

Kiba miro hacia atrás, asegurándose que la criatura no le apareciese por detrás, volvió a mirar al frente y continuo con paso lento hacia las escaleras, quería encontrar rápidamente a los demás, no quería estar solo con un Naruto inconsciente y una criatura de lo más aterradora.

Cuando llego a las escaleras y las subió, se dio cuenta de que toda la planta estaba intacta, los focos, ventanas, puertas y más, todo estaba en su lugar "¿Sera que la criatura no subió…?" susurro para sí mismo y siguió caminando.

Justamente cuando llego a la vuelta del pasillo encontró que las puertas de las aulas estaban abiertas a excepción de una. Con curiosidad se dirigió hacia la cerrada y trato de abrirla.

Cerrada.

El sonido característico que la perilla hacia cuando estaba con seguro era la única cosa que consiguió hacer.

Kiba dio un suspiro de frustración y se alejó de la puerta con lentitud.

¿Tenía que buscar una estúpida llave?

"Simplemente genial…" volvió a susurrar para sí mismo.

Siguió recorriendo todo el piso de arriba, entrando a las aulas con las puertas abiertas y abriendo las que estaban cerradas. No noto hasta que recorrió todo el piso, que Sakura, Ino y Choji no estaban en ninguna parte.

'Sera que…'antes de terminar su pensamiento corrió hasta las escaleras, tenía que salir de la academia, si no lo hacía, lo más seguro era que esa cosa lo mataría a él y a Naruto.

Cuando bajo al otro piso se sorprendió al ver a los demás abajo. ¿Cuándo habían llegado?

"¿Kiba?"

La emoción le invadía ¡había encontrado a los otros! - ¿o ellos a él? – debía decirles lo de la criatura y lo que Naruto le había dicho antes del ataque de esta, sin embargo, las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

Cuando se acercaron más la visualización de ambos se vio interferida por las cúpulas, una más transparente que la otra, estas, empezaron a estirarse hasta finalmente tocarse y, en un pequeño brillo de luz, ambas cúpulas eran una. El color transparente ahora era menos, casi como originalmente estaba.

"L-las cúpulas…" dijo Hinata "Se han unido…"

Nadie dijo nada, Kiba simplemente saco un suspiro profundo que llamo la atención de los demás, dejo caer el cuerpo de Naruto en la pared más cercana y se sentó al lado de el.

'Demasiadas cosas en un día' pensó

Pudo notar como los ojos de los demás le miraban con preocupación evidente.

* * *

 **No supe en dónde cortar :p**

 **Lamento la tardanza del cap. No tenía luz**


	5. Lee parte final

**Supongo que ya comienzan las vacaciones podre actualizar en una semana un fic –Yay! – pero será a partir de la siguiente. Por cierto, cambiara un poco el diálogo de " a – espero que no incomode.**

 **PD: maldición, lo siento por no actualizar el viernes, pero ahora que hay vacaciones la actualización será el domingo, cada semana.**

* * *

De todo lo que quería decir Kiba, o, mejor dicho, no hacer, era contestar las preguntas que el otro equipo le quería decir. No es como si directamente lo expresaran, pero sus rostros lo decían todo.

– Si van hacer una maldita pregunta háganla ya – Kiba suspiro con fuerza y frustración ¡no aguantaría más esas miradas de duda!

– ¿Qué le paso a Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke. Claro, el 'súper amigo' al rescate, casi lo creo.

– Un maldito monstruo deforme trato de matarnos, estábamos petrificados del miedo, así que se hirió a sí mismo para poder moverse.

Por un momento todos guardaron silencio, pero no por mucho, aun había dudas por aclarar.

– ¿Dónde están los demás?

– No lo sé... Tal vez aquella cosa ya los mató.

Kiba miro hacía Naruto, evitando mirar a los demás.

Sentía vergüenza, no sabía lo que ocurrió con los otros y no quería que los demás supieran eso (también no quería que supieran que se asustó como una niña y se desmayó)

– Estas mintiendo – dijo Neji

– ¡Yo no!...

– Kiba… para por favor, no puedes engañarme. De hecho, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, tenemos que buscar el recuerdo de Lee ¿Recuerdan? – Los demás asintieron y empezaron a discutir el lugar, sabían que era en la academia, que era una puerta que necesitaba una llave, pero específicamente, ¿Dónde estaba esa puerta?

Las palabras de Neji sonaron en la mente de Kiba como un eco lejano e ignorando las palabras de los otros, los pensamientos lo inundaron.

Recuerdo

Lee

Puerta

Estúpida llave

– Chicos… – Kiba intento interrumpir la conversación que todos tenían, pero no le hacían caso.

– Chicos… creo que se dónde está el recuerdo.

Ante eso todos guardaron silencio.

¿Él sabía dónde estaba el recuerdo?

– ¿D-donde? – pregunto Hinata

– En el piso de arriba, la mayoría de las puertas estaban abiertas… a excepción de una… esta estaba cerrada…con llave. Tenemos que buscar esa llave.

El resto se miraron a Shikamaru que movía su mano hacía la bolsa ninja que tenía, sacando la llave.

– Creo que ya nos adelantamos con eso Kiba – menciono Shikamaru

* * *

Con Kiba al frente, guiándolos, subían las escaleras con cuidado y mirando constantemente hacía atrás, por si esa cosa aparecía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Shikamaru le dio la llave a Kiba para que abriera la puerta. Con un poco de temblor, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y girándola hacia el lado derecho tres veces, la llave se detuvo, indicando que la puerta estaba abierta.

Apretando el pomillo, lo giro hacia la derecha. Una luz blanca cegó a todos por unos instantes.

La intensidad fue bajando poco a poco para revelar que todo el salón estaba en blanco y negro, como aquellas películas o fotografías antiguas que tenían sus abuelos.

Se adentraron lentamente al salón y lo observaron, las bancas, el pizarrón y…. ¿Un peluche chibi de Gai?

– Típico de Lee…– Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Neji y Tenten*.

Que se acercaron al peluche al mismo tiempo que lo agarraban.

Repentinamente, el salón se estalló en un brillo blanco repentino, cegándolos una vez más a todos. Al terminar el brillo el salón estaba lleno de niños hablando entre si.

– _Oye ¿Qué sensei nos tocara?_

– _Espero que el sensei no sea perezoso_

– _Yo quiero que mi sensei sea genial_

El salón simplemente no podía estar en silencio, y cerca de donde estaban Neji y Tenten, en la banca de atrás, estaban ellos.

Ahí estaba Lee hablándoles emocionadamente a sus 'yo' del pasado.

La puerta se abrió haciendo sobresaltar a Kiba y a los otros al creer que podía ser el monstruo. Pero era solo un maestro.

– Bien, a continuación les diré sus equipos.

– Rock Lee, Akaragi Tenten* y Hyuga Neji, son el equipo uno, su sensei será Maito Gai

Vieron como el primer maestro ajeno al que decía los equipos era Gai, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los niños y Gai desaparecieron.

– Esto es…– Comenzó Tenten

– La reproducción del recuerdo que contiene el muñeco de Gai-sensei – dijo Shino captando la atención de todos

– ¿R-reproducción? – pregunto Hinata

– Si, en teoría, cada vez que tocamos un recuerdo, el momento en el que se formó el recuerdo aparece y nosotros lo vemos, a eso se refería Ino cuando dijo que lo protegiéramos.

– Y si los recuerdos son íntimos, tenemos que hacer que los demás pierdan para que no lo vean ¿no? – interrumpió Shikamaru

–Exacto, entre nosotros, todos sabemos que hay cosas que los demás no deben de saber, ya sea por miedo o porque simplemente, el recuerdo es muy humillante – respondió Shino

De repente, todo parecía dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, los colores blanco y negro parecían estar fusionándose entre sí.

–¿Qué está pasando?

– ¡No lo se!

– ¡Todos tranquilos!

Pero ninguno lo estaba, llego un momento en el que ninguno podía ver a los otros claramente, y miraban con horror a la obscuridad que los envolvía.

* * *

Akamaru estaba persiguiendo una mariposa, su amo y sus amigos están dormidos, así que como ninguno decía despertar, decidió ponerse a jugar con todos ellos.

Había babeado el cabello rosa de una niña y mordisqueo el cabello castaño de un niño gordito y, en la bolsa de este, habían unas papas abiertas de las cuales aprobecho el sueño del gordito para comerlas. Le había tiradó tierra en la boca a un niño con cabeza parecida a una piña y babeo el rostro de un niño con peinado del trasero de un pato. Si, esos momentos eran de pura diversión, y como nadie hacia nada, era mejor para él.

Pero el que no hicieran nada también le aburría, no podía ver ninguna reacción en las caras de los niños y así no podía reírse como Kami-sama manda y eso no era divertido. Por eso decidió jugar con cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor y por eso estaba persiguiendo a una pobre mariposa.

– **¡No perro-san!, ¡Ya no me persiga por favor! –** La pobre y asustada mariposa le decía a Akamaru

– **¡Raf! ¡Ni en sueños! Yo te perseguiré todo el tiempo que quiera ¡raf!**

Y así la pobre mariposa se encontró con la tortuosa tarea de escapar del perro asesino durante horas. Solo hasta que su dueño soltó unos quejidos Akamaru dejo a la mariposa asustada, que ni lenta ni perezosa, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Akamaru corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su dueño para verlo despertar, junto con los otros compañeros de él.

– ¡Haaa! ¡Mi cabello

– ¡puaj! ¿Por qué hay tierra en mi boca?

– ¡Noooo! ¡Mis papas…! ¡¿Por qué mundo cruel?! ¡¿Por qué?!

– ¿Por qué mi cara esta pegajosa? Espera eso es ¡qué asco! ¿Es baba?

– Jaja te lo mereces por ser un Teme

– Fuiste tú ¿no? Naruto

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si acabo de despertar al igual que tú bastardo desgraciado

Si Akamaru pudiera hablar, en este mismo momento estaría riendo hasta morir, esto era tan divertido. ¿Harían esto más seguido los amigos de su amo? Esperaba que si

Para cuando se dio cuenta todas las miradas de los humanos se posaron en él

– Kiba…– comenzó Sakura al mismo tiempo que un chakra siniestro la rodeaba – será mejor que tu perro se vaya o de lo contrario lo asesinare.

Sin embargo antes de que Kiba digiera algo, Akamaru se había ido, volvió a mirar a sus amigos cuando noto que Naruto se apretaba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo

– Naruto ¿estás bien?

El mencionado lo miro y le sonrió – estoy bien Kiba, solo tenía comezón – Kiba no creía en esas palabras, pero, decidió confiar en él

– Si tú lo dices Naruto – respondió Kiba, luego, algo apareció en su mente ¿Qué les había pasado a Ino, Sakura y Choji en el juego? – Ino.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Qué les paso cuando estábamos jugando? No aparecieron durante mucho tiempo.

Ino lo miro en silencio para después reírse nerviosamente –Bueno… digamos que una criatura extraña nos persiguió y nos acorralo en un salón y… perdimos.

Kiba ya no dijo nada, era suficiente información por hoy

– ¡Nos vemos mañana! – aquel grito por parte de Naruto hizo que todos miraran en dirección al rubio, para verlo correr de espaldas al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano para despedirse y después, irse rápidamente.

'Extraño' pensó Kiba, pero después no le tomo importancia. Naruto era Naruto, alguien impredecible. Se concentró en despedirse de los otros rápidamente, después de todo ya era muy tarde, su mamá se preocuparía si no estaba en casa para cenar.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llego a su departamento se quitó con rapidez su chamarra y observo su brazo.

Un hematoma circular de color morado fuerte estaba en su brazo junto con una línea bastante gruesa, estaba caliente y en sus horillas estaba inflamada, era evidente que la herida estaba infectada.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño y saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía, saco una botella con suero fisiológico, jabón neutro, una pomada y una gasa estéril. Lavo la herida y se aseguró que estaba no expulsara secreción, una vez que la seco, se colocó la pomada y tapo la herida con una apósito de gasa que después unió a la piel para que no se callera con cinta adhesiva médica.

Definitivamente su suerte era la mejor, no podía ni distinguir el sarcasmo de esa frase.

Con calma se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, esperaba que el zorro pulgoso terminara de curar la herida. Aunque se preguntaba ¿Por qué el zorro apestoso no sano la herida antes?

* * *

* Si, después de una búsqueda asi se escribe correctamente

*Tenten no tiene apellido (según la wiki Naruto) así que le agrege uno, aunque no creo utilizarlo nunca mas.

 **Oh al fin salieron de la mente de Lee ¿Por qué el zorro no curo antes a naruto?**

 **Las heridas que te haces en el juego se pasan a la realidad?**

 **¿Teorías?**

 **¿Criticas?**

 **¿Me dejan un comentario, Fav o un seguimiento?**


	6. El insecto que quería ser notado

Hola a todos, aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo.

Edit: lamento subirlo el Lunes, el agua salía fea por que el tubo del drenaje se rompió y al sacar agua limpia con la bomba salía todo sucia (otra vez, vale berga la vida) y me toco a mi lavar la cisterna fue horrible, y es de esos momentos en los que no desearías estar alta y ser más chaparra

* * *

 **Arco de Shino:** **El insecto que quería ser notado**

Shino se había dado cuenta que todos actuaban muy raro, en especial Ino, Kiba y Naruto.

Tal vez había notado eso por el simple hecho de que era más un observador que un hablador. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver. En su grupo de amigos había más observadores de lo que se pensaba. Un ejemplo muy desconcertante era Naruto, siempre pendiente de lo que los demás digan de él, siempre pendiente de lo que les gusta a otros, siempre asiéndolos sorprendentemente felices. Como si hubiera conocido a cualquier persona desconocida toda una vida, pero esa sensación se causaba porque él observaba a las personas y así sabía que debía y que no debía hacer frente a esa persona. Parecía que solo hacía amigos para rellenar un vacío infinito de nada. Pero de eso no estaba muy seguro.

Ciertamente tenía envidia hacia Naruto, Hinata e incluso Shikamaru.

Tenía envidia de que Naruto pudiera ser un observador y al mismo tiempo un hablador, una persona la cual siempre era el foco de atención, tenia envidia de Hinata porque a pesar de que ella no era buena observando y hablando, a ella no la ignoraban, y tenía envidia a Shikamaru por ser mejor observador que él y que solo hablara cuando era necesario pero le hacían caso.

Y él, que era, era solo un personaje de fondo en las vidas de otros ajenos a su familia. Solo el día de ayer, durante el juego, solo ahí le habían prestado atención. Aunque solo fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo.

De cierta forma, hoy se alegraba de que fuera su turno en el juego, hoy ellos jugarían en su mente y no se las pondría fácil, él era un observador, sabia las debilidades y las fortalezas de sus amigos, que les aterraba y que les gustaba, aun que, ahora que lo pensaba, eso sonaba un poco acosador.

Pero eso no importaba, era mejor pensar, ¿Cuántos recuerdos haría? ¿Qué obstáculos hare? ¿Cuál será el lugar del juego? Todo eso tenía que pensar.

Shino se paró de su cama y salió de su cuarto, él desarrollaría todo el escenario de forma muy cuidadosa.

* * *

Una vez que todos los doce genin estaban en el campo Ino pidió que volvieran a estar en círculo con ella en el centro.

– Bien, antes de empezar ¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo? – Ino miro a todos y el único que levanto la mano fue Lee

– Bien, di tu pregunta Lee

– Ah… esto Shino ¿Va a doler? – todos miraron al Aburame que seguía en silencio

– No, no va a doler – con su respuesta varios sonoros suspiros dejaron salir algunos

– Van a sufrir como nunca – Continuó Shino, diciéndolo de la forma más tranquila y natural que pudo, haciendo que todos aguantaran la respiración unos segundos

– B-bien… chicos, continuemos – dijo Ino logrando que una parte se calmara y se sentara en su lugar para continuar.

Las extrañas palabras y la sensación de mareo la presenciaron una vez más.

* * *

Shino despertó en su casa, más específicamente en la sala, miro sus manos y presenció como estas tenían un aspecto fantasmagórico.

' _Así que esto es lo que le ocurrió a Lee…'_

– **exacto niño**

Una voz misteriosa hizo presencia y Shino levanto su cabeza, para encontrar a un adolecente con mascara con forma de zorro y túnica de lo que parecía ser invierno, u pelo era de color negro con dos mechones a los lados. Casi el estilo de Naruto.

– **Es obvio que ya sabes todo en lo que respecta al juego y no tengo que explicar nada ¿verdad?**

Shino no supo que responder, pero probablemente se refería a que ya tenía todo hecho ¿no? Se limitó a solo asentir.

– **Me agradas, no hablas mucho y no tienes muchas dudas. Sin duda eres mi favorito. Muy creativo por cierto, me gusta tu escenario que hiciste. Aparte solo un recuerdo, como Lee. Bueno no se puede hacer nada con eso ya.**

El muchacho se dirigía a paso lento hacia la salida de su casa

– **Espero que lo escondas bien… no me agrada cuando ganan muy rápido.**

Aquel muchacho desconocido estaba a punto de salir Shino trato de hablarle, pero no podía.

– **Solo piensa lo que quieras decir, puedo leer tu mente.**

' _¿Cuál es tu nombre?'_

– **oh… directo al punto ¿no? Que interesante –** guardo silencio durante unos segundos **– Mi nombre es Menma, soy un tipo de juez para este juego ¿Quieres poner un obstáculo? Solo pídemelo y lo hare.**

Abrió la puerta y casi salió cuando se volteo a ver a Shino una vez más **– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –** Shino solo se quedó en silencio, dando una especie de respuesta afirmativa y al mismo tiempo, ese silencio saco una pequeña risa a Menma **– definitivamente me agradas, pero bueno, el favor era que cuando tus amigos ganen o pierdan y vuelvan al mundo real… les expliques como me llamo y lo que soy. Sabes… es cansado repetir todo muchas veces.**

Dicho eso Menma salió de la casa. Dejando a un silencioso Shino detrás, pensando.

' _Ino nunca menciono un juez en este juego'_

No tardo mucho para dejar igualmente la casa. Y una vez afuera se quedó quieto e imagino la forma de su recuerdo. Cuando tuvo la forma ya hecha, metió su mano derecha a la bolsa de la chamarra de ese mismo lado y sintió el pequeño objeto.

Él no haría las cosas fáciles para los otros. Él quería ser notado y la oportunidad estaba aquí, en este juego.

Pasará lo que pasara él se aseguraría de que su existencia fuera notoria para los demás, de una forma u otra lo haría.

Se alejó lentamente de su casa y al llegar a una orilla de roca salto hasta una próxima roca flotante, para saltar a otra y así sucesivamente. Un poco más lejos de donde él estaba se podía ver algo delgado, verde y enorme, como un bosque son café de troncos, solo puro verde desde el comienzo de la enorme cosa delgada.

En medio de ese "bosque" había una montaña. ¿O acaso era un volcán?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, comentar no cuesta nada, en serio, aun si no tienes cuenta puedes hacerlo**


	7. Tan pequeños como un insecto

Siiii, nuevo capítulo. Lamento mucho si el anterior estuvo horrible :s ya saben, el cloro te quema los ojos horriblemente (y más si estabas lavando una cisterna de agua)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: TAN PEQUEÑOS** **COMO UN INSECTO**

* * *

Sakura fue la primera en despertar, al principio un poco desorientada de su entorno pero al poco rato bastante sorprendida.

Cuando miro mejor alrededor suyo, como esperaba, estaban sus amigos, el detalle era, que todos estaban en un trozo de tierra flotante. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Porque mirando hacia el frente todo estaba de color azul. No había árboles, no había más tierra, no había nada más que el pedazo flotante en donde estaban.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto, se inclinó y lo empujo suavemente

– Naruto… despierta – dijo, logrando que este sacara unos sonidos de cansancio y que entreabriera los ojos.

–¿Eh?... ¿Ya es hora de desayunar? – y mientras dijo eso, fue parándose al igual que Sakura. Sin embargo no noto que a esta le crecía una venita bastante notoria mientras elevaba su brazo derecho y cerraba su puño con fuerza.

– Naruto… ¡eres un idiota! – y acto seguido, Sakura le pego en la cabeza, logrando que Naruto se inclinara hacia abajo, soltara un grito de dolor y dirigiera rápidamente sus manos a su cabeza para sobarse.

– Sakura… No era necesario el golpe ¿sabes?

– Te lo merecías por ser un idiota

Naruto quiso replicar pero antes de que saliera algo de su boca se detuvo. Observo como ella se alejó de él y se inclinaba en el cuerpo dormido de Sasuke.

– Sakura…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Sabías que el daño que recibimos aquí lo tendremos en la vida real?

Aquello hizo que Sakura dejara de mover a Sasuke repentinamente y girara la mitad de su cuerpo hacia Naruto, mientras este alzaba la manga derecha para mostrarle un brazo con vendas.

– ¿Qué te…

– En la mente de Lee, me hice daño para poder moverme. Aquella cosa nos dejó petrificados a Kiba y a mí, la única opción era provocarme dolor para moverme y poder salvarnos.

– ¿Tal y como Sasuke lo hiso con Orochimaru?

– Si

El silencio era muy incómodo, Naruto se bajó la manga y Sakura volvió a mover a Sasuke para que despertara, Naruto se inclinó hacia Lee y al igual que Sakura lo movió.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando los otros despertaron. A Naruto no le importaba la regla de decir lo que sabía, ya se lo había dicho a Sakura, con eso bastaba, Ino nunca dijo si la información debía de ser de conocimiento general. Si Sakura decidía decirles a los otros eso ya sería problema de ella.

* * *

Cuando los todos decidieron acercarse a la orilla del trozo flotante se dieron cuenta ( y para su alivio) que más abajo, no mucho, había más trozos de tierra flotante, en los que, fácilmente llegarían de un salto.

Pero nadie estaba seguro si aquellos pedazos soportarían su peso como en el pedazo en el que estaban. Por lo que, decidieron tener un piedra, papel o tijeras.

Después de lo que en la opinión de todos, había sido un batalla "épica" el perdedor simple mente se tuvo que resignar.

– Todo irá bien Hinata – menciono Ino mientras trataba de calmarla – después de todo, si caes serás un espectador ¿no? – pero en vez de calmarla, lo único que consiguió fue volverla un manojo de nervios incontrolables. Parecía que se desmallaría en cualquier momento.

Hinata se acercó muy lentamente a la orilla y se preparó para saltar, cerro sus ojos y dio un pequeño salto.

Lo que sintió juro nunca repetirlo.

El aire a su alrededor se hizo muy pesado, la sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, la sensación de que su cuerpo se inclinaba la tentó a abrir los ojos, pero eso solo la asusto.

El suelo de la piedra flotante se acercaba muy rápidamente y tenía que actuar rápido, mantuvo el equilibro tanto como pudo y se preparó para soportar la caída.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, la sensación de dolor recorrió sus piernas, haciendo que cayera.

Miro hacia arriba y vio las caras de sus amigos, aunque no podía saber que expresión tenían.

Agarro aire y grito

– ¡Es estable!

Observo como ellos se miraban y uno a uno se lanzaban asía donde estaba ella.

Mientas ellos caían ella se levantó con cuidado, pero cuando dio un paso el dolor se intensifico. Quería llorar pero debía ser fuerte.

Una vez que los demás estaban abajo observaron mejor a su alrededor y se dieron cuanta que algunos pedazos de tierra flotante tenían algo parecido al pasto, pero este era enorme y solo tenía una hoja, y, al observar mejor, estos formaban un camino.

– Tal vez tengamos que seguirlos – sugirió Tenten

– ¿Y si es una trampa? –respondió Lee

– Tal vez – interrumpió Shikamaru – Pero es la única pista que tenemos ahora

Todos asintieron y empezaron a saltar hacia las piedras con el pasto enorme.

* * *

Cada vez que avanzaban en saltos, se podía ver una enorme montaña a lo lejos.

Cubierta alrededor de ella de aquellos pastos enormes, pero obviamente, la extraña montaña era más grande.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del pedazo de tierra en la que estaba, lo primero que encontraron fue un cartel.

– Piensen bien el camino, porque dentro de la montaña hay un laberinto, y como todos sabemos, solo hay una entrada y una meta. – leyó Neji

Las miradas que estaban posadas sobre Neji se dirigieron a la montaña ¿un laberinto?, ¿dentro de esa cosa? Esos eran los pensamientos de todos.

– Ya veo…– dijo Neji

– ¿Qué? – respondieron todos

– Eso en realidad no es una montaña. Es un hormiguero.

Si lo pensaban bien, eso tenía sentido.

El laberinto.

Un solo camino.

Ellos tenían que encontrar el camino hacia el recuerdo para ganar.

– Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Que problemático.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el Nara.

– ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Exclamo Naruto – Hay que subir lo más rápido aquel hormiguero. ¡El ultimo paga la cena de hoy en Ichiraku!

Así empezó a correr.

– ¡Espera Naruto! – grito Choji mientras corría – ¡Yo no tengo dinero para pagar todo el ramen que coman!

– ¡Maldición! – exclamo Lee – ¡Yo tampoco tengo dinero para pagar! – y acto seguido empezó a correr, alcanzando a Naruto

Y para cuando Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke se dieron cuenta. Los demás ya no estaban con ellos.

Suspirando empezaron a correr también. Después de todo, nadie quería pagar veinte tazones de Naruto y el de los demás.

* * *

 **Haha**

 **¿Quién pagara los tazones? Ok no**

 **Espero que les gustara.**

 **Dejen un comentario. No cuesta nada.**

 **Por cierto, estoy haciendo el segundo capítulo de Cara verdadera, decidí continuarlo gracias a un comentario que me animo a hacerlo. Estará listo el martes.**


	8. Definitivamente es un genio

**JUJUJU :) Que emoción.**

 **Por cierto, dije que cara verdadera la actualizaría el martes, pero se me formateo la compu y pasa días instalando cosas (y si también se borró el proceso de este capítulo) Ok no, ya vamos con el capítulo.**

 **Edit: debido a que tuvimos que visitar a unos familiares no tuve tiempo de subirlo el domingo, no se preocupen el siguiente domingo hay actualización segura.**

 **Pd: aceptar el reto de ver las 10 horas seguidas el yuki yuki yuki hace mal… tanto que cada que escribía un nombre ponía yuki, no soporte más de dos horas (me entretuve jugando Alice madness)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: DEFINITIVAMENTE ES UN GENIO**

* * *

Para el pesar de Hinata (e involuntariamente Neji) a ella le toco pagar los tazones de la cena. Y eso, iba a ser un golpe duro para su monedero, no porque sea hija de la rama principal significaba que tenía un montón de dinero a su disposición.

Pero, no era su culpa. El dolor de la caída aún estaba presente en sus pies. Había sido tonta, si hubiera amortiguado la caída con chakra no estuvieran doliéndole sus pies a cada paso que daba.

– ¡Eso fue estúpido Naruto! ¿Una carrera?¿Te olvidas de la protección?

– ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿y que fue lo de Hinata Ino?! ¿No debimos perder también protección? ¿Eso no fue también estúpido?

'Ahora que lo dicen' pensó Hinata mientras observaba como los dos rubios discutían 'En ningún momento vi que la protección se dividiera'

– ¿Neji? ¿Hinata – Las palabras de Shikamaru llamaron la atención de los mencionados, que voltearon a verlo

– ¿Creen que puedan usar su byakugan para ver sobre el hormiguero y rastrear rápido el recuerdo de Shino?

– Podría ser, pero recuerda que mientras no sepamos cómo es lo que buscamos no será fácil. –Contesto Neji mientras activaba su byakugan. Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Un sonido de sorpresa salió de los dos haciendo que todos se fijaran en ellos.

– ¿Qué pasa Neji, Hinata?– dijo Ino

Pero los dos no respondieron, e intentaron forzar su vista, como si quisieran ver algo pero se les dificultaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Vamos! ¡Contesten chicos ¡ – Pero ellos seguían en silencio.

– E- el byakugan – empezó Hinata

– No funciona correctamente – termino Neji. Sorprendiendo a todos. ¿Cómo que no funcionaba?

–¿Cómo?...

–No podemos ver que hay abajo. No podemos observar cuantos pasadizos y cuartos hay en el hormiguero

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y se sentó en su pose de pensador*, el byakugan no cumplía su función ¿será acaso que otra línea de sangre tampoco?

– Sasuke – el mencionado volteo hacia Shikamaru – ¿Puedes activar tu Sharingan? Tengo que comprobar una teoría.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y nuevamente los abrió, dejando ver el sharingan de dos tomoes.

Shikamaru rápidamente saco dos Kunai y los lanzo hacia Sasuke que rápidamente saco su propio kunai y desvió los otros dos. El sonido de los kunai chocando llamo la atención de los otros, que deseaban saber el porqué del repentino ataque.

– Ya veo… – Shikamaru guardo silencio y se paro – Tal parece que el byakugan es el único afectado. El sharingan no.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Shika? – pregunto Ino

– Es fácil. El sharingan es una línea de sangre especializada en copiar jutsu a la perfección, descubrir genjutsu y usarlo también sirve para detectar si un ninja esta en uno… En cambio el byakugan está especializado en tener una visión más avanzada. En otras palabras es más para la búsqueda. Si decidimos cuál de las dos líneas de sangre más útil en este caso, la respuesta es el byakugan.

La mayoría razono con cuidado las palabras de Shikamaru

– ¿Quieres decir qué?... por el simple hecho de que el byakugan es _necesario_ en esta prueba para encontrar el recuerdo por su visión… ¿es que no funciona correctamente? – dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Nara

– Así es, Shino es el segundo más inteligente de todos nosotros, quitar la ventaja del byakugan solo demuestra que está un paso más adelantado sobre nosotros.

– Rayos… ya decía yo que sería muy fácil con Neji y Hinata aquí – menciono Tenten

– Bien, en esta mente no podemos permitirnos estupideces, así que por ninguna razón debemos separarnos. Si es un hormiguero, tengan seguro que hay hormigas y que intentaran separar nos. Ya saben, _divide y conquistaras_.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio – Bien, entremos.

* * *

Cuando se acercaron al agujero, se sorprendieron al notar que había una escalera, habían escogido a Neji para que estuviera al frente y a Hinata atrás.

– Aun pueden ver en trecientos sesenta grados, eso nos servirá mucho – dijo Shikamaru.

Avanzando con la seguridad, siguieron caminando por las escaleras, tratando de ignorar como la luz iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

– Sasuke, Neji, Hinata. Activen sus kekei genkai no sabemos que podemos encontrarnos en la oscuridad.

Ellos asintieron, revelado el byakugan y el sharigan de cada quien.

Naruto quien estaba en casi atrás sintió el chakra oscuro una vez más, sin embargo, este se sentía muy lejos. Y con un movimiento constante, rápido y ágil.

'Tal vez estas pesadillas tengan forma de hormigas, como dijo Shikamaru' pensó. Noto como la luz desapareció definitivamente y se detuvo. Hinata que estaba detrás de el paso a su lado pero se detuvo.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Pasa algo?

– ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada es solo que quiero quedarme atrás

– ¿A-atrás? ¿E-eso no es algo peligroso?

– No te preocupes, estaré bien Hinata

Hinata se quedó en silencio y se adelantó, ella confiaba en él.

Una vez que ella estuvo más adelante Naruto suspiro, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se dedicó a pensar en una sola cosa

'¿Por qué ninguno desapareció al separarse en la carrera?'

En un principio pensó que la razón era porque todos estaban a menos de tres metros entre sí. Pero si lo pensaba bien. Eso no tenía sentido. Sobre todo por el salto de Hinata.

La altura era más de cuatro metros, se atrevía a decir que era incluso de seis o diez, en la carrera él, Choji y Lee estaban juntos, pero a más de tres metros de los otros y la cúpula no apareció para dar un señal de que se dividiera.

¿Entonces por qué Hinata no desapareció? Ella fue la primera en separarse. Pero otra duda surgió

¿Porque los demás no se dieron cuenta de la altura de donde salto Hinata? ¿Por qué el mismo no se dio cuenta? ¿Qué pasaba con este mundo?

Sin duda eso era un verdadero misterio, las mismas reglas lo decían.

Reglas…

¡Las reglas!

Pero, eso solo tenía sentido si… si…

– Si se rompen las reglas… – susurro lo más bajo que pudo.

Eso ya tenía sentido, pero no sería exactamente romper.

–Seria cambiar las reglas del juego

– ¿Dijiste algo Naruto? – pregunto Hinata volteando a ver al rubio.

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Yo no he dicho nada Hinata – Hinata dejo de ver a Naruto y este sonrió.

'Definitivamente es un genio, Shino definitivamente lo es'

* * *

 **Oh nueva información. Definitivamente Naruto no es lo que parece D:**

 **¿Sera acaso que las reglas se pueden cambiar?**

 **¿Qué planeo el maniático de Shino?**

 **Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo :D (** **No todas** **)**

 **Se agradecen comentarios :'D**


	9. Fractura

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen tan feliz :D**

 **si hay errores avísenme.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: Fractura**

* * *

Shino realmente se preguntaba si podía recurrir a cualquier tipo de obstáculo que tuviera que ver con una parte del cuerpo (aunque creía que sí, Lee, después de todo, limito el chakra de Sasuke y Naruto) pero si quería confirmar algo tenía que llamar a Menma.

Simplemente pensó que quería poner un obstáculo y como había previsto Menma apareció de la nada en frente de él.

– **¿Qué tipo de obstáculo quieres poner?**

– _Antes que nada quiero hacerte una pregunta –_ Shino miro fijamente a Menma – ¿puedo _poner obstáculos en una parte del cuerpo?_

Menma se quedó en silencio un rato para luego hablar **– ¿qué dijo Ino sobre los obstáculos? Que se vale cualquier cosa ¿no? , bueno, ¿qué parte del cuerpo quieres obstaculizar y de quién?**

– _El byakugan de Neji y Hinata, no quiero que lo desactives, sino que la visión superior la limites a que solo puedan ver en los trecientos sesenta grados. También que afectes la memoria de todos. Quiero que no les sea muy fácil recordar cosas importantes._

– **¿Nada más? Que fácil –** Menma solo chasqueo los dedos **– si eso es todo me voy.**

Iba a desaparecer cuando noto que Shino lo miraba muy fijamente.

– _¿Se pueden cambiar las reglas?_

Menma sonrió ampliamente, aun que por supuesto, Shino no lo noto.

* * *

Naruto nunca se preocupaba por el peligro.

Desde que había ido a la academia y le habían enseñaron lo básico para escapar si la situación se tornaba muy peligrosa, sabía que podía burlar a cualquiera. Eso lo demostraban los chunin y algunos jounin a la hora en que lo perseguían por hacer de las suyas. Incluso cuando ellos y algunos aldeanos lo perseguían por ser el contenedor del nueve colas.

Aunque claro, Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei siempre fueron una excepción.

Sin embargo el chakra oscuro lo inquietaba, como si fuera algo que realmente no pudiera burlar por sí mismo.

Tal vez realmente era eso.

Ese chakra oscuro lo molestaba, lo odiaba, era bastante asqueroso. Esa cosa jugaba con sus sentidos de rastreo que para su mala suerte, no eran muy buenos, podría decir que algo está muy lejos, pero que en realidad está muy cerca y viceversa. Son contadas las ocasiones en las que realmente estaba en lo correcto, y esperaba que el que ese chakra estuviera lejos, fuera una de ellas.

Lo más importante, es que no sentía al zorro apestoso cuando está en las mentes de los otros, y realmente lo frustraba y lo ponía de mal humor, ya que al despertar se sentía como si fuera a vomitar todo lo que desayuno. Cuando salían era un poco peor; El estómago le dolía y sentía hormigueos por todo su cuerpo, probablemente debido a que su red de chakra está afectada por el chakra del zorro.

¿Tal vez el zorro apestoso se separaba de el al entrar en las mentes de los otros? ¿Esa es la razón de por qué se siente tan mal al entrar y al salir de una mente? No lo sabía, por ahora esos pensamientos solo eran una teoría incompleta.

Naruto dejo de pensar al percatarse de que sus amigos se habían detenido, y eso era bueno, de no percatarse hubiera tropezado con Hinata.

– M-miren cuantos caminos…– menciono Hinata

– Son demasiados – dijo Sasuke

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo cuantos son bastardo? – menciono esta vez Naruto

– Cállate idiota, si contamos con los que hay en el suelo hay alrededor de treinta caminos en este asqueroso hormiguero, eso sin contar los que puede haber en el interior de estos.

Realmente atravesar el hormiguero iba a ser una pesadilla. Solo tres de los que estaban ahí podían ver en la oscuridad ¿y los demás? ¡Bien gracias!

Definitivamente matarían a Shino cuando salieran de esta.

– ¿Crees que debamos separarnos Shikamaru? – pregunto Ino

Shikamaru suspiro y se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz, apretándolo – No veo otra opción. No me gusta la idea de hacerlo ya que no sabemos que es lo que tiene planeado Shino y podríamos caer fácilmente en ello.

– ¿Cómo nos vamos a dividir? – pregunto Kiba

– Lo haremos de esta forma. Ino, Kiba, Hinata y yo seremos uno. – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar – ¿Kiba, tu sentido del olfato funciona aquí?

– ¡Claro que sí!

– Bien, con tu sentido muy desarrollado vas a detectar si algo extraño viene ¿entendido?

– si

– Ahora. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura ustedes serán otro. Y al final, Lee, Tenten, Neji y Choji otro. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos dieron un sonoro si al Nara.

– Tengan cuidado – Los que podían ver agarraron de la mano a quienes les habían tocada diciéndoles aparte que no se soltaran. Caminaron asía un agujero. Hinata llevo a los suyos a uno que estaba en una posición que podía denominar una "pared", Neji los llevo a uno que estaba en los suelos, desapareciendo rápidamente junto con unos pequeños gritos de sus compañeros.

Sasuke llevo a Naruto y a Sakura en una agujero como Hinata, pero mientras el de ella estaba del lado derecho, el de él estaba en el izquierdo.

Sin palabra alguna entraron y aunque él no se tropezó, Naruto y Sakura sí.

– ¡ah! ¡Maldito teme, tan siquiera avísanos donde vamos a pisar!

Pero no acababa de replicar cuando se tropezó otra vez – ¡oye!

– ¡Naruto! Deja de quejarte de Sasuke – dijo Sakura quien también se tropezó

– ¡Si el digiera como es el camino todo sería más fácil!

– ¡Con las tropezadas debiste tener suficiente como para saber que son escaleras!

Naruto se estaba enojando, aunque Sakura de cierta forma tenía razón, con sus tropiezos debía de saber que eran escaleras por las que estaban bajando, eso no era razón para están tan ala ofensiva con él.

– ¿¡Y a ti que te pasa Sakura!? ¿Por qué tan a la ofensiva con migo? ¿Qué te hice? ¿O acaso es por lo que te dije cuando tratabas de despertar al Teme?

Sakura se quedó en silencio pero ambos oían como estaba conteniendo un grito – Tu… – lo dijo con enojo y acto seguido se soltó de la mano de Sasuke para lanzarse asía donde oía la voz de Naruto.

Naruto no pudo reaccionar cuando Sakura le agarro de los hombros y lo tiraba aun lado de Sasuke, queriendo que él se cayera por las escaleras que no podían ver.

Ho no, si él se caería, ella venía con él.

Así que cuando sintió la caída agarro los brazos de Sakura, evitando que esta se soltara y que por consecuencia ella se cayera con él.

A pesar de que Sasuke tenía el sharingan, reacciono tarde y no pudo evitar que sus amigos se cayeran por las escaleras. Presencio en cámara lenta como sus compañeros se arañaban y se jalaban el pelo mientras rodaban por las escaleras que por el momento, se creía que era muy larga.

Inmediatamente corrió usando su chakra y alcanzo a Sakura y a Naruto. Estiro sus dos brazos y gracias a que el Sharingan le mostraba todo lentamente, trato de agarrar por la ropa a ambos pero cuando miro al frente se dio cuenta que había terreno plano, por lo que redujo su velocidad y espero a que ellos acabaran en el suelo.

Sakura termino arriba de Naruto y rápidamente con sus puños le pegaba lo más fuerte que podía en la cara, haciendo que la cara del rubio girara de derecha a izquierda mientras ella gritaba.

– ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Qué me importa de lo que me dijiste sobre mantener el daño!? ¡Si alguien es dañado es su problema!

Antes de que Naruto pudiera alejar a Sakura, Sasuke la jalo lejos de él haciendo que ella cayera de sentón en él piso de ¿Pasto?

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Parecen niños chiquitos

Naruto se sentó pasándose el brazo derecho por la boca para limpiar la sangre que tenía. Al mover un poco su mano izquierda pudo sentir algo de metal, algo cilíndrico con una parte más grande que otra, lo agarro y se dio cuenta que era una linterna. Decidió buscar el botón para encenderlo.

Una luz repentina sorprendió a Sakura y a Sasuke, miraron hacia dónde provenía la luz y se dieron cuenta que era de Naruto.

– ¿Dónde encontraste esa linterna? – pregunto rápidamente Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Naruto la miro igualmente con el ceño fruncido y se paró.

– ¡La encontré cuando dejaste de golpearme como una salvaje!

Sakura iba a volver a darle de puñetazos a Naruto cuando la voz de Sasuke evito que lo hiciera.

– ¡YA PAREN DE UNA VEZ! Si siguen peleando no llegaremos a nada. ¿Recuerdan que aún tenemos que encontrar el recuerdo?

Por un instante todo estuvo en silencio y Sasuke creía que por fin ellos dos se calmarían.

Que equivocado estaba

– ¡Todo es culpa de él! ¡Si no estuviera molestando y estorbando todo el tiempo ya hubiéramos encontrado el recuerdo!

– ¡¿Ah?! ¿Ahora todo es mi culpa? ¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Tú prácticamente no haces nada y solo esperas a que Sasuke te salve y te resuelva todo frente de marquesina!

Como era de esperase Sakura se enojó aún más, sobre todo por el apodo que utilizo Naruto.

– ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?! ¡Haz estado ocultándonos cosas desde el principio! ¿O crees que Kiba no dijo nada sobre lo que le dijiste? aquel chakra oscuro… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada a los demás y solo a él? ¡Y lo de hoy! , ¡Sobre las heridas! ¿Por qué nada más me lo contaste a mí y a los demás no? ¡Los aldeanos tienen razón sobre ti! ¡ _NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MONSTRUO QUE OCULTA LAS COSAS Y SE APROVECHA DE LOS DEMÁS!_

Sasuke aun trataba de digerir las palabras de Sakura, si, savia lo del chakra oscuro porque Kiba a altas horas de la noche vino a las casas de todos (aunque de Naruto no) y lo conto. Sin embargo lo de las heridas era nuevo. Miro a Naruto y este estaba con la cabeza agachada y apretaba fuertemente las manos. Volvió a mirar a Sakura quien estaba respirando profundamente a causa del enojo y pregunto:

– ¿Qué quieres decir con las heridas Sakura?

Sakura lo miro y después le contesto – este idiota descubrió que las heridas que nos hacemos aquí se pasan a la realidad – acto seguido camino hacia Naruto con fuertes pasos lo agarró del brazo izquierdo bruscamente haciendo que soltara la linterna que sostenía en su mano derecha, le levanto la maga y se podía ver una venda.

– ¿Recuerdas que Kiba dijo que Naruto hirió su brazo para poder moverse?

Sasuke asintió

– Bueno, esta es la prueba de eso, la herida que se hizo aquí esta. ¡Se supone que debió decirlo desde que lo noto! – Sakura zarandeó el brazo del rubio, sin embargo este no parecía responder – ¡Esto debía de ser conocimiento general! ¡Lo dicen las mismas reglas!

Ella tenía un buen punto.

– No me toques…

La voz de Naruto sorprendió a los dos. Era muy fría

– No me toques… ¡eres asquerosa! – Con su mano derecha golpeo fuertemente el brazo de Sakura que lo agarraba – ¡¿Qué soy un monstruo?! ¡¿Eso es lo que siempre has pensado de mí?! ¡ _Que soy un monstruo que se aprovecha de sus amigos!_ ¡¿Así me ves?!...

Naruto volvió a bajar la mirada. Y pronto se escucharon sollozos ahogados. Sasuke podía ver perfectamente como las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Naruto.

Sasuke por un momento sintió pena. No. Por un momento no, ESTABA sintiendo pena. Las cosas que dijo Sakura fueron horribles.

'¿Pero… que?' ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo pena? ¿Por qué pensaba que lo que dijo Sakura realmente era horrible? 'Lo que siento… ¿es empatía?' No había sentido empatía por alguien desde la masacre de su clan. '¿Qué me sucede?' estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a mirar a Naruto este estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Llorando con más intensidad y abrazándose a sí mismo mientras temblaba. Miro a Sakura pero ella estaba estática

– M-maldición… – menciono Naruto aun en sollozos llamando la atención de los otros dos.

– ¿Es que no se dan cuenta?

– ¿Darnos cuenta de qué? – respondió Sasuke

– E-esta mente, este laberinto, las peleas, los enojos, los cambios de humor…– Naruto se apretó más en su auto abrazo mientras temblaba con más intensidad – Todo esto es causado por Shino…

– ¿De qué estas- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Naruto lo interrumpió.

– ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué crees que Hinata no desapareció al saltar por una altura de diez metros? ¿O por qué no apareció la cúpula de la protección dividiéndose a la hora en el que propuse una carrera? ¡Shino está jugando con nosotros y lo está haciendo muy bien! – Naruto tomo una pausa para tranquilizarse tratando de que su voz sonara más tranquila – lo está haciendo tan bien que está jugando con nuestras emociones, lo hace tan bien que esté cambiando las reglas a su antojo y lo está haciendo tan bien que ha logrado su objetivo.

– ¿Cuál?... ¿Cual es ese objetivo? – Exigió saber Sasuke, aunque internamente. Sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

Naruto guardo silencio, aun con lágrimas y los temblores ya incontrolables en su cuerpo.

– Separarnos

* * *

 **oh oh, eso no es bueno el equipo 7 empieza a tener problemas y conflictos.**

 **Espera. ¿Al guíen dijo que Shino puede poner de obstáculo a las propias emociones?**

 **Se agradecen comentarios y criticas.**


	10. Avandono voluntario

**Hey! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Y aunque usted no lo crea, lo estuve borrando por lómenos unas tres veces, ya que no me gustaba como quedaba D: lo compruebo diciendo que el primer párrafo es lo único que no sufrió cambios ;-;**

 **Lo más probable es que durante el arco de Shino todo este bien Oc ese shino es un loquillo**

 **PD: Por cierto, es increíble como el ost de interestelar y la música clásica dan a la musa mucha fuerza y un montón de ideas ( y proyectos para nuevos fics** ಥ_ಥ )

 **Edit: Lamento si esto se ha subido tarde pero tenía asuntos que resolver, aparte las inscripciones de la escuela…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: AVANDONO VOLUNTARIO**

* * *

Las cosas no marchaban bien para los integrantes del equipo siete.

Sasuke había logrado sacar a Sakura de su trance apagando y prendiendo la luz de la linterna en sus ojos, aunque ella al ver a Naruto (quien simplemente estaba de espaldas mirando a la nada) bajo su cabeza y se negó a hablar cuando Sasuke le pregunto si realmente estaba bien.

Sasuke simplemente pensaba que todo estaba sucediendo' de maravilla'.

Agarro la linterna y hablo.

– Naruto, Sakura – Sasuke había esperado que ellos lo voltearan a ver, pero no lo hicieron, aun así eso no lo detuvo a continuar – Tenemos que continuar. Síganme.

Sin palabras o quejas, Naruto y Sakura siguieron a Sasuke, ignorándose olímpicamente entre los dos.

Sasuke miro hacia atrás y observo a sus dos amigos.

Naruto simplemente tenía una mirada entre el aburrimiento y seriedad, y, la esclerótica de sus ojos estaba rojos por el llanto reciente. Dejo de mirarlo y paso a Sakura; no había mucho que observar, ella solo tenía la cabeza baja y lo seguía, nada más.

Volvió a mirar al frente para solo ver (hasta donde su vista limitada le permitía) algo verde, no pasto enorme, sino algo rectangular, muy grande ya que abarcaba todo el horizonte.

Aumentó la velocidad de su andar y aquello verde iba aumentando de largo. No fue hasta estar un poco más cerca que pudo finalmente saber que era.

Una pared de arbusto.

Miro atrás para ver como sus dos amigos corrían hacia él. Sin embargo ellos no mencionaron nada, solo lo miraban en silencio.

Volvió su vista hacia el muro de arbusto y después miro hacia su lado derecho, y apuntando con la linterna hacia ese lado, notó que un poco más lejos había algo blanco, se acercó rápidamente para darse cuenta que era una estatua, la rodeo solo para descubrir que había una entrada y un cartel.

 _De los que hay solo uno debe quedar_

 _El resto, las llaves o notas tienen que buscar_

 _Y el que sobra los debe de encontrar_

Miro el cartel fijamente, ¿significaba que tendrían que separarse otra vez?

– Ya veo… así que es eso – la voz de Naruto sonó de repente, logrando que Sasuke se asustara un poco y se maldijera a si mismo por asustarse así.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre sí, sus miradas se dirigieron hacía Sakura quien ya estaba detrás de ellos.

– Ni hablar, no iré con ella – dijo Naruto mientras miraba con evidente enojo a Sakura, quien alzo su cabeza y miro al rubio con enojo correspondido, quito la mirada de Naruto y observo el cartel, se acercó y lo leyó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que ella hablo

– El sentimiento es mutuo Naruto – Sasuke se quedó mirando a los dos y suspiro con cansancio.

– No me importa quien se va a quedar, pero definitivamente no seré yo si eso evita que ustedes dos se maten.

Sakura rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada.

– Yo me quedare –Hablo Naruto, sorprendiendo a los otros dos – Dame la linterna y usa el Sharingan para encontrar las llaves o las cartas

Sasuke asintió 'bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba' Pensó.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y observo como Sakura y Sasuke entraban.

Eso le aliviaba.

Se giró y apunto con la linterna al frente, esperando algo en específico.

Lentamente llevo su mano derecha a su porta kunai, sacando uno y poniéndose en posición defensiva sin dejar de apuntar al frente.

– Vamos… muéstrate.

Susurro al mismo tiempo en que la linterna parpadeaba y la oscuridad del lugar se hacía más pesada. Más fuerte.

No se había quedado porque si, se había quedado por una específica razón.

Se había quedado para descubrir que era el chakra oscuro, y ahora que lo sentía peligrosamente cerca no quería descubrirlo.

 _"Se dice que cuando hacemos algo y estamos a punto de lograrlo nos arrepentimos al último minuto"_

Naruto ahora creía que esa frase ya tenía sentido para él.

El chakra oscuro estaba cada vez más cerca y Naruto sentía miedo, sentía terror.

'¿Me arrepentiré de esta decisión?'

La linterna se apagó y Naruto se tensó, y retrocedió hasta toparse con una estatua, el silencio reinaba hasta que lo escucho. Pisadas, suspiros, gemidos de dolor, gritos. Dejo caer la linterna y el kunar para taparse los oídos cuando los sonidos se intensificaron en un punto muy alto. Pero aun así estos seguían como si no se tapara los oídos, seguían y seguían y cada vez aumentaban de intensidad. Naruto cerró los ojos y no se dio cuenta cuando él mismo comenzó a gritar de dolor.

De miedo.

El dolor de sus oídos se intensifico, pero como si fuera un simple audio los sonidos pararon. Ahora solo quedaba el zumbido. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrar la tenue silueta de una persona enfrente de él.

El miedo lo invadió al no saber quién o qué era y pequeños sonidos ahogados salieron de él, se hinco lentamente para poder recoger la linterna y el kunai, pero por más que tanteaba el suelo con rapidez, no lograba encontrar a ninguno de los dos objetos. La extraña silueta empezó a sacar sonidos extraños que Naruto no alcanzaba a entender y después se detuvo. La linterna se prendió revelando que estaba muy lejos del lugar, apuntando hacia un lado.

Naruto se paró y con paso lento se acercó hacia la linterna, no sentía el chakra oscuro y todo estaba en silencio a pesar del zumbido de sus oídos.

Saco un suspiro de alivio y se acercó con normalidad hacia la linterna, se agacho para recogerla y cuando la linterna apunto al frete pudo observar como una cara pálida y con la boca abierta hasta extremos imposibles y dientes afilos se dirigía a su cara.

* * *

 **Hey! espero que les guste :3 creo que si quieren una escena me la pueden pedir, no se pesadillas, una revelación (porque todo tiene su misterio), pistas.**

 **SPOILER DE LA TRAMA:P**

 **Por cierto, el siguiente cap, tratara de los demás y por supuesto Naruto estará involucrado, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Devo decir que ellos no correrán con mejor suerte que el equipo siete (cofcofporloquedijosakuracofcof)**

 **SPOILER DE LA TRAMA :p**

 **Recuerden que comentar no cuesta nada y siempre se agradecen a los que comentan :D**

* * *

 **OMAKE CORTO**

Sasuke tenía agarrada de la mano a Sakura para que esta no se perdiera por la oscuridad ya que él era el único que podía ver gracias al Sharingan.

Sin embargo su andar se detuvo al escuchar un grito estremecedor que los dejo congelados.

¿Acaso era de Naruto?


	11. Huida ante la muerte

**Hola soy una nota sensual :D Léeme soy importante:**

 **Ok, las clases ya van a comenzar y tendré que reorganizar todo otra vez, pero creo que la escuela no afectara las actualizaciones (y menos por ser la primera semana) y viceversa, sin embargo si surge un problema yo avisare en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: HUIDA ANTE LA MUERTE**

* * *

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la extraña criatura que se abalanzaba hacia él con el afán de morder su cara.

Se calló de sentón, soltando la linterna y que para su desgracia, apuntara hacia él y pudiera ver con horror la cara de la horrible criatura. Su rostro parecía un mascara, ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta con los dientes afilados tan notorios.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, la criatura tenía una forma humana y actualmente estaba sin moverse en el lugar que había aterrizado, como si estuviera caminado en cuatro patas se acercó lentamente hacia él.

Naruto quiso retroceder pero antes de que se pudiera mover la criatura salto hacia él, Naruto puso las manos como protección y la criatura las agarro. El corazón de Naruto latía con fuerza mientras luchaba con fuerza para alejar a la criatura de su cara, pero esta era más fuerte, por lo que sus brazos semi extendidos no aguantaron y al final la extraña criatura los obligo a estar en el suelo. Naruto sentía un miedo profundo al ver como ahora la cara de la criatura estuvo a uno cuantos centímetros de su propia cara.

Por unos segundos la criatura no se movía, no hacía nada, pero aun así Naruto seguía sin poder mover sus manos.

Y sucedió.

La criatura comenzó a abrir la boca hasta extremos inhumanos y los ojos rasgados de su máscara se empezaron a hacer grandes y Naruto pudo observar cómo eran.

Rojos, con la pupiula rasgada. Esos ojos lo hipnotizaban.

Cuando menos lo espero la criatura dejo de agarrar sus brazos y llevo sus manos inhumanas al cuello del rubio, haciendo que automáticamente, en un instinto de supervivencia, Naruto abriera la boca. Pero para su sorpresa la criatura se movió hasta su estómago, liberando su garganta en el proceso.

Naruto intento moverse pero no podía, estaba petrificado, en eso momento algo blanco estaba saliendo de la boca inhumana que llamo su atención.

Era la cabeza de una serpiente blanca. Miro a los ojos del animal que eran exactamente iguales a la de la criatura.

La serpiente blanca empezó a enroscarse en su cuerpo, apretando y avanzando con lentitud hacia arriba. La serpiente estaba en su cuello hasta que se detuvo en él, la serpiente saco su legua rápidamente. **_"¿Tienes miedo?"_** La pregunta sorprendió a Naruto pero no contesto **_"Estas harto ¿verdad?; de fingir"_** La serpiente abrió su boca y mordió el cuello de Naruto, pero este no sentía ningún dolor. Nada. ** _"Estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo por mi"_** La criatura extraña había desaparecido pero la serpiente aún estaba, y se movió hacia la boca del rubio.

 ** _"Ábrela, te daré algo muy especial"_** Naruto se desmallo al sentir y observar como la serpiente se metía dentro de él.

* * *

Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee y Kiba estaban nerviosos, no solo por el lugar en el que estaban, sino, por la ambientación.

Sorprendente mente, para la sorpresa de todos, cuando habían bajado por las escaleras se habían topado con un bosque, en el cual, había un camino de faroles, el cual siguieron para toparse con una parte circular que rodeaban y que adentro no había nada más que un simple cartel pequeño. Ellos se pusieron en el centro para poder observar mejor las palabras del cartel, el cual, les decía que buscaran cinco velas encendidas.

– ¡Nada difícil! – grito Kiba – solo tengo que seguir con mi olfato, el aroma a quemado y ya esta jaja.

Y acto seguido Kiba olfateo el aire con una sonrisa, que se iba convirtiendo en una irónica – eh... no puedo olerlo.

A todos les salio una gota estilo anime.

– Es obvio Kiba, el aroma de los pinos oculta el aroma a la cera quemada de la vela – respondió Ino.

Kiba estornudo para después maldecir al aroma del bosque y a Ino

– Que problemático...¿Por qué te complicas tanto Kiba? – menciono Shikamaru – podríamos simplemente encontrar en la oscuridad una luz.

Los otros asintieron con su cabeza, pero al volver a mirar a Kiba, notaron como este volvía a olfatear el aire.

– Kiba, ya te dijimos que es inútil – dijo Ino, pero Kiba la ignoro y siguió olfateando el aire.

– No es eso Ino – respondió – siento otro olor diferente, pero es muy débil

– ¿S-sabes de quien es? – esta vez pregunto Hinata

– Me recuerda mucho a Naruto.

– ¿A-a Naruto? P-ero yo vi q-que tomaron un camino distinto a-al nuestro

Kiba siguió olfateando el aire hasta que rápidamente movió su cabeza hacia una parte del circulo de faroles

\- ¿K-kiba?

En ese momento la figura de un Naruto cojeando apareció en la visión de todos y Kiba rápidamente se acerco a él, para cuando estuvo enfrente de él, Naruto se desplomo y Kiba lo atrapo, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro al mismo tiempo que se hincaba por el peso.

– ¡¿Naruto, estas bien?! – Kiba lo empujo un poco pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¡Naruto responde!

KIba lo zarandeo y por fin obtuvo respuesta, Naruto levanto la cabeza del hombro y le sonrió, cosa que desconcertó a Kiba.

– Me siento muy bien – Naruto soltó una risa y sin que Kiba lo notara, su mano derecha se dirigió lentamente a la bolsa de derecha de su propia chamarra – De hecho... – Agarro con fuerza el mango del objeto.

– _**Nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida**_.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, quienes estaban más atrás de ellos dos, observaron como el cuerpo del Inuzuka caía y como un charco de sangre crecía debajo de él. Los demás empezaban a creer que en cualquier momento se desmayarían, estaban sudando frió al notar como su amigo no se movía y Naruto, quien todavía estaba hincado, saco con fuerza del cuerpo de Kiba, un kunai blanco y con un listón de color rojo bastante largo, el rubio se paro y miro a los otros. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran de color rojo. El único pensamiento que lograban obtener los demás era simple. Tenían que escapar, pero el shock aun no desaparecía.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Lee dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se puso en su posición de combate, mientras miraba fijamente con odio y enojo a Naruto

– Váyanse, yo lo distraeré

Ino iba a replicar cuando Shikamaru la detuvo, dándole una mirada que indicaba que no tenían que desperdiciar la oportunidad que Lee les daba. Las dos kunoichis y el Nara corrieron en diferentes direcciones, dejando atrás con pesar a su amigo.

– ¡Oh! ¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas? bien, da igual, los encontrare a todos y los matare ¡de veras! ¿Tu no deberías esconderte también? – dijo con burla, queriendo causar una reacción agresiva por parte de Lee, pero este solo estaba en silencio, mirando hacia el piso.

– No, prometí conseguirles tiempo de escapar – Lee miro con el ceño fruncido a Naruto, quien solo sonrió – ¡Te derrotare aquí y ahora! ¡Protegeré a mis amigos!

Naruto solo lanzo una risa sonora – oh, pero yo ya mate a Kiba, eso quiere decir que fallaste – Lee solo apretó sus puños con más fuerza y su enojo aumento – pero si crees que puedes salvar a los otros – Naruto sonrió como si la situación le causara gracia – Quiero verte hacerlo.

Ante las palabras finales de Naruto ambos empezaron a correr para poder dar el primer golpe.

 _'Naruto ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?'_

* * *

 ** _Oh,oh... creo que los estoy asiendo sufrir a todos... Pero eso es lo que nos gusta ¿no? ¿no...?_**

 ** _Hey, sera mejor que siempre tengan en cuenta a la serpiente, y si se preguntan si hay que preocuparse de eso, incluso en capítulos futuros... pues sí._**

* * *

 ** _ADELANTO ESPECIAL (solo en este capítulo, a no ser...)_**

Menma tenía que ver con esto,de eso estaba seguro, que Naruto se dispusiera a matar a sus amigos no estaba en los planes y el no creía que el rubio tan siquiera se atrevería a pensar eso.

Ciertamente, el enterarse de que las heridas se pasaran a la realidad no le hacía gracia alguna, y esperaba (por todos los dioses) que la muerte no fuera a ser aplicada en la realidad. Observo una vez más a Naruto, el kunai blanco con listón rojo no le daba una buena sensación,cuando su turno se acabara, Shino hablaría seriamente con el padre de Ino.

No quería que esto de las mentes se saliera de control.

* * *

 **Recuerden, se agradecen los comentarios.**


	12. El odio es el olor a muerte

**Hey, otro nuevo capítulo :3**

 **Naruto no es mío.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El Odio es el olor a muerte**

* * *

Naruto no estaba consciente de su entorno, lo único que su vista alcanzaba a ver era nada, solo la eterna oscuridad cruel, con la sensación de estar flotando se sentía muy débil y desprotegido.

 ** _"Tu salvas a todos ¿pero quién te salvara a ti?"_**

Una extraña voz se hace presente, pero Naruto podía jurar que la había oído antes ¿en dónde?

 ** _"Y aunque alguien te salvara, ese alguien no puede hacerlo. Solo tú puedes salvarte"_**

– Mentira.

 ** _"Tus amigos desconfían de ti"_**

– Cállate, eres un mentiroso

 ** _"No, es solo que tu no quieres aceptarlo, no quieres aceptar que ellos te odian"_**

– ¡No! ¡Ellos no me odian! ¡Son mis amigos!

 ** _"¿Seguro?_**

– ¡Si estoy muy seguro!

 ** _"¿Deberás?"_**

–Si… ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres el zorro?

 ** _"No soy el zorro, me llamo Zankokuna Shinrai y soy algo mucho peor que él"_**

* * *

Lee y Naruto se impulsaron lo más rápido que pudieron, tratando de asestar el primer golpe.

Lee dio un puñetazo que Naruto bloqueo, agarrando su mano con un propia, mientras que con su otra libre, Naruto dirigió el kunai blanco hacia las costillas de Lee, siendo detenido el kunai por la mano restante de Lee.

– Se acabó Naruto, tanto tus dos manos como las mías ya no se pueden mover – dijo Lee, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba más fuerza para poder doblar las manos de su antiguo amigo.

– ¿oh enserió cejotas? – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, y, rápidamente, con su pierna derecha dio un certero golpe a las costillas de Lee, haciendo que este fuera lanzado hacia el lado izquierdo con mucha rudeza.

Lee se paró con dificultad al mismo tiempo que se agarraba con una mano, la zona herida por el golpe. Miro fijamente con más enojo a Naruto, e ignorando el dolor, comenzó a correr con potencia por la orilla, cerca de los faroles que formaban el círculo en el cual estaban.

Naruto observo como Lee estaba levantando la tierra del suelo, y como, al mismo tiempo, succionaba el oxígeno.

– Je… ¿eso es todo? – En rollo el listón rojo en su mano hasta la mitad y lanzo el Kunai blanco en dirección a la orilla, ocasionando, que Lee saltara para esquivarlo.

Naruto rápidamente al verlo saltar, cambio la dirección del kunai, Lee agarro un propio kunai de su bolsa y con ese desvió a tiempo el kunai contrario, callo con seguridad al piso, tambaleándose un poco, pero con extrema rapidez se empezó a mover una vez más por la orilla de los faros. Esquivaba cuanto ataque del kunai con listón de Naruto, unas veces yendo recto hacía él y otras veces, rodeando la orilla a gran velocidad.

En una de las orilladas del kunai blanco, Lee salto tarde, por lo que el kunai hirió a Lee en la pierna, ocasionando que no cayera bien, pero aun así, el pelinegro se paró rápidamente y vio como el kunai termino de dar la vuelta completa para dirigirse a su objetivo original. Su garganta.

Lee rápidamente hiso su cuerpo hacía atrás mucho antes de lo que debería, haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

– Te tengo.

Soltó un poco más del listón rojo que seguía envuelto en su mano y Lee no pudo esquivarlo. El kunai paso rápidamente por la garganta de Lee y Naruto dejo de ejercer fuerza en girarlo, por lo que el kunai quedo plantado en el suelo.

No dejo de mirar la garganta de Lee, que, ahora, una línea horizontal la cruzaba completamente. Unos segundos después la sangre salió disparada rápidamente, manchando la cara sonriente de Naruto junto con su ropa durante un breve instante hasta que el cuerpo cayó. Naruto quiso reprimir una carcajada, quiso reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad al ver los dos cuerpos inmóviles en el piso, ya muertos.

El kunai clavado en la tierra cobro vida, el lazo rojo ahora era blanco y se movía como el cuerpo de una serpiente, mientras que el arma la cabeza de una, la serpiente retrocedía hasta el brazo de Naruto y acto seguido subió a su cabeza, fusionándose con el pelo que ahora se movía, haciendo parecer un mechón más.

Final mente la carcajada reprimida salió en forma de una riza llena de locura.

– ¡Los odio! ¡ _LOS ODIO A TODOS_! ¡Todos van a morir por mis propias manos! – Naruto final mente se calmó. Estaba feliz.

Naruto miro detenidamente el bosque, unas tres serpientes blancas salieron de las mangas de su chaleco y se adentraron en el profundo bosque.

– ¡Realmente esto será divertido, de verás! – Exclamo con tono juguetón, puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, y como si fuera un niño pequeño se dirigió dando saltitos pequeños hacia cualquier lugar del bosque.

…

* * *

Mientras los otros corrían habían decidido separarse, Hinata había encontrado una cueva, Shikamaru se escondió en un arbusto e Ino se subió a un árbol.

Decir que el ambiente era incomodo no sería lo adecuado, más bien, el ambiente era terrorífico, y la risa que habían escuchado no ayudaba en nada y había subido su temor con respecto a que Lee no saliera vencedor frente a Naruto.

'¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?' esos eran los pensamientos de ellos.

Shikamaru se había puesto en su pose de pensar y cerró los ojos, Ino solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, probablemente podrían hacer la técnica de intercambio de mentes, pero dudaba seriamente del éxito de eso, ya que eran sus mentes la que estaba aquí. Con Hinata no había una posibilidad, ya que ella estaba demasiado lejos de él, pero esperaba que ella se pudiera defender bien, tenía el byakugan después de todo, y aunque la visión de rayos x ya no funcionaba, eso no evitaba que la visión de batalla no.

Shikamaru sintió un apretón en su pie derecho, abrió los y cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con una serpiente blanca enredándose en su pie. La analizo por un momento y la agarro para después lanzarla hacía cualquier lugar fuera de su escondite.

Pero después se sorprendió de su estupidez.

'Eres un estúpido Shikamaru' se reprendió a si mismo por ser tan tonto, había revelado su ubicación, trato de parase y alejarse de donde estaba hasta que una serpiente más grande, más larga y más terrorífica se enrollo por todo su cuerpo, apretándolo, tratando de asfixiarlo.

– ¡Te encontré Shikamaru! – un alegre Naruto había entrado al arbusto y Shikamaru lo miro, estaba cubierto de sangre.

 _Lee…_

– Ahora… – Naruto pauso antes de incrementar su sonrisa – Muere.

La serpiente apretó su agarre, sacando de la boca de Shikamaru gemido lastimeros y una toz de sangre, la serpiente enorme apretó aún más hasta que el Nara dejo de respirar. La serpiente lo libero y Naruto simplemente rio de felicidad.

– Tres menos, faltan dos.

Ino quien miraba como Naruto y la serpiente entraron al escondite de Shikamaru trato de irse, pero al voltear, otra serpiente – igual o mayor que la del Nara – estaba enfrente de ella, con la boca abierta, lista para devorarla.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Hinata estaba cerca de la entrada de la cueva cuando escucho el grito.

'¡Suena como Ino' pensó, por lo que se adentró a la cueva, activando el byakugan.

Llevaba ya varios minutos hasta que con sus ojos, capto un punto brillante ¡era una vela! Con paso rápido llego hacia la vela y la agarro, para que esta desapareciera al instante.

El alivio de Hinata desapareció cuando con su vista de trecientos sesenta grados capto varios movimiento detrás ella, se volteó y se puso en posición del puño suave, a su lado derecho una serpiente chica salto hacia ella, pero la repelo evadiéndola y golpeándola en la mitad de su cuerpo, otras pequeñas serpientes hicieron lo mismo que la otra, pero ella siguió haciendo lo mismo, evadir y atacar.

Una punzada en su nuca le advirtió que una le había dado, rápidamente agarro la serpiente y la quito de su cuello, lanzándola con fuerza a cualquier otro lugar.

'¿Cómo es que?'

Las serpientes iban aumentando su rapidez y su cantidad, Hinata estaba teniendo dificultades, cuando otra punzada de dolor en su espalda le aviso que otra la había mordido, pero antes de que la pudiera quitar, otra la mordió y otra y otra, haciendo que se fuera bruscamente haca adelante, ganándose mordidas de otras direcciones que la movían.

'Ah… lo olvide'

Las serpientes se dedicaron ahora a enrollarla para tirarla al piso y otras a atacarle la cara.

'El punto ciego del byakugan'

Las pequeñas serpientes blancas la envolvían lentamente apretándola. El byakugan ahora estaba desactivado y Hinata no veía nada.

'¿Por qué Naruto?'

Las serpientes terminaron de envolverla, y las que estaban en el cuello, apretaron fuertemente ese lugar para finalmente matarla.

* * *

Shino observo con cuidado todo lo que sucedía, se había dividido en tres y sinceramente nada de lo que pasaba le gustaba (¿y a quien le gustaría?)

Menma tenía que ver con esto, y de eso estaba seguro, que Naruto se dispusiera a matar a sus amigos no estaba en los planes y el no creía que el rubio tan siquiera se atrevería a pensar eso.

Ciertamente, el enterarse de que las heridas se pasaran a la realidad no le hacía gracia alguna, y esperaba (por todos los dioses) que la muerte no fuera a ser aplicada en la realidad. Observo una vez más a Naruto, el kunai blanco con listón rojo no le daba una buena sensación, cuando su turno se acabara, Shino hablaría seriamente con el padre de Ino.

No quería que esto de las mentes se saliera de control.

* * *

 **Se agraden comentarios, ya saben, animan a continuar la historia.**

 *** Zankokuna shinrai significa confianza cruel.**


	13. Ángel

**Hey, un nuevo cap para el día de hoy :D, estuve un poco triste porque solo comentaron dos, pero aun así les agradezco a esos dos por comentar :)**

 **En fin, no sé porque… pero me gusta hacer sufrir a Naruto xD, en fin, esa serpiente no me da muy buena espina (¿o es al revés?), ténganla en la mira.**

 **No sé si se está haciendo aburrido (espero que no) coméntenme qué tal va.**

 **PD: me hice un tremendo fail xD Lee se suponía que debía de estar aquí, espero y me perdonen.**

 **Edit, lamentó no subirlo la semana pasada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Ángel**

* * *

La presencia detrás de Shino hiso que este volteara solo para toparse con Menma.

' _Tú tienes que ver en esto verdad'_ Shino no le preguntaba, le afirmaba, pero Menma solo se quedó callado.

' _¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho los demás como para que controles a Naruto y que este los mate?'_ el silencio aun reinaba, Menma seguía sin moverse, solo mirando a Shino.

— **Te equivocas —** respondió repentinamente **— no tengo nada que ver con lo que le ocurre a Naruto, de hecho, si hubiera un culpable en todo esto. Seria tu amiga Yamanaka.**

' _¿Ino?'_ Eso no tenía sentido ' _¿Qué tiene que ver ella en el estado en que esta Naruto?'_ Menma soltó una pequeña risa que a Shino molesto.

— **Ignorancia Shino, esa es la causa. Ella solo cree que esto es un juego de niños. Con decirte que ni siquiera sabía que las reglas se cambian, que hay un juez en todo esto… eso solo prueba que no sabe ni la mitad de lo que trata este supuesto… "juego" —** Menma empezaba a transparentarse **— Te he dicho demasiado, de hecho, más de lo que debería. Averigua el resto solo.**

Cuando Menma desapareció por completo Shino inmediatamente supo que realmente todo saldría mal.

Neji tenía una leve sensación de alivio por su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo una de incomodidad y de ignorancia. Y la verdad eso no le agradaba.

Naruto se lo había dicho, él era un genio, pero definitivamente lo que les pasaba a sus amigos no lo podía comprender.

La explosión de emociones que ahora era Tenten no concordaba con su personalidad semi-tranquila, Choji no había cambiado tanto, pero él había dejado de decir que quería comida, y Neji no sabía si lo podía considerar como algo bueno.

Neji había escavado profundo en sus recuerdos recientes para saber el repentino cambio de ellos, la caída había tenido algo que ver, ya que fue lo primero que hiso a Tenten una autentica enojona. Sin embargo, el por qué Choji no quería comida no lo sabía. No lograba recordarlo. El que no lograra recordar eso significaba algo, algo importante, pero al tratar de recordar siempre eran cosas vagas.

Con decir que en plena oscuridad se había olvidado de su byakugan para poder y eso, ya rayaba en la estupidez.

No hacía mucho que ellos ya tenían un objetivo, después de caer en suelo de concreto, encontraron un cartel que se los decía, tenían encontrar un peluche. Sonaba ridículo, sobre todo si tomábamos en cuenta que la mente en donde estaban era todo menos infantil. Lo que Neji pensaría que Shino pusiera de prueba sería un problema matemático, como una ecuación cuadrática o algo así.

Habían estado caminando durante un buen rato- todos agarrados de la mano para no perderse- tratando de buscar un mugre oso de peluche que, en opinión de Tenten, no serviría ni para ganar. Neji creía que no sobreviviría a las actitudes recién tomadas por sus compañeros y lamentablemente, él no podía hacer nada, por lo menos no hasta saber la causa del cambio.

Neji se preguntaba si aquello también le afectaría.

Un movimiento en el límite de la visión de su byakugan lo alerto, ocasionando que dejara de moverse y que lograra observar miras confusas de sus compañeros, y antes de que ellos pudieran preguntar algo Neji se adelantó.

— Hay alguien con nosotros.

* * *

Sakura creía que estaba viviendo una de sus fantasías.

Estar a solas con Sasuke, agarrados de la mano, ese era uno de sus sueños más anhelados. Y se estaba cumpliendo, pero eso ya no le importaba a ella.

Si, Sakura había soñado con esto por mucho tiempo, y ahora lo tenía pero…

Ella no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en su pecho. Incluso su mismo cuerpo le decía que esto no era lo que quería, y de cierta forma era verdad. En otra situación ella se hubiera sonrojado hasta morir o incluso tal vez estaría como Hinata, desmayándose.

Pero ahora no, en este mismo momento ella era inútil, no podía hacer nada más que caminar con ayuda de Sasuke, no podía ayudarlo a encontrar las páginas y la llaves, no podía caminar por su cuenta sin el riesgo de perderse, era ahora mucho más inútil que cuando estaban como el equipo siete, Naruto sería de muchas más utilidad que ella.

La pelea que habían tenido la había hecho sentir la mala del cuento. Las cosas que dijo no tenían perdón, y francamente no le sorprendería que Naruto ya no quisiera saber nada de ella.

— ¿Sakura que pasa? Por qué has parado de caminar.

La voz de Sasuke saco de sus pensamientos a la peli-rosada, que trato de ver aunque sea la silueta de Sasuke sin mucho éxito y no le sorprendía.

¿Quién puede ver en la oscuridad cuando no hay luz?

— ¿Sakura?...

Pero a pesar de otra llamada de parte de él ella no respondió, simplemente movió la cabeza para negar y decir a Sasuke que no ocurría nada, apretó su mano izquierda, arrugando cinco hojas que Sasuke le había dado, las hojas que tenían pistas y que desgraciadamente no podía leer para ayudarlo.

'¿Por qué soy tan inútil?'

Sasuke la miro con duda, pero aun así aceptó su respuesta y siguió caminando en busca de la quinta llave faltante. La ultima según las hojas.

Las palabas escritas en la tabla del comienzo un le dejaban que pensar, sumado el grito que habían escuchado no hace mucho le preocupaba. ¿Fue de Naruto acaso o fue un ambientador? Giro hacia la derecha, en un pasillo de los miles que había en el laberinto. Un callejón sin salida, Sasuke suspiro con frustración y le pidió a Sakura que les diera las hojas.

Agarrando la última que encontró la volvió a leer.

 _En el final_

Que descripción y detalles tan exactos.

Su orgullo normalmente no le permitía pedir ayuda, él era capaz de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero definitivamente esto sería una gran excepción, necesitaba una pista más, una más para encontrar el final de un laberinto el cual parecía no tener uno.

Soltó la mano de Sakura y se arrodillo.

— ¡Shino, dame una pista por favor! — Sasuke grito todo lo que pudo y espero.

El aire movió las hojas de los arbustos y Sasuke supo que debía pedirlo pronto — dame indicaciones de donde está el final, de acuerdo a mi posición.

Tal y como en la mente de Kiba, las palabras se plasmaron en el suelo durante un rato, una vez que ya no había signos de que Shino escribiría más Sasuke lo leyó en voz alta, tratando de que tanto Sakura como él lo aprendieran.

 _Recto, derecha, recto, izquierda, derecha y recto, primer camino izquierda, derecha, recto, recto, derecha e izquierda totalmente recto._

Sasuke agradecería a Shino cuando ganaran.

Volvió a agarrar la mano de Sakura y salió del callejón sin salida y girando a la derecha, cumpliendo las dos primeras indicaciones de Shino.

* * *

Naruto estaba viendo fijamente el cartel del laberinto, había mandando un clon de sombra para vigilar a Neji y saber cuándo debería de actuar, como le había dicho Zanko.

Había planeada matar primero a Neji, pero al momento en que la serpiente le advirtió que sus compañeros de equipo estaban cerca del recuerdo tubo que aplazar a segundo plano la muerte del Hyuga.

Aun en la oscuridad podía ver bien gracias a Zenko, miro a la estatua del angel que estaba en la entrada al laberinto, su expresión triste, como si lamentara algo. Naruto frunció el ceño, jamás le gusto este tipo de esculturas, los ángeles, criaturas en las que su único propostito es servir a dios y traer la paz al mundo, dotados de gran belleza y un poder sin igual.

Pero eso solo era pura mentira. Los ángeles no traían paz al mundo, si era así, ¿Dónde estaban en las tres grandes guerras ninja?

Volvio a mirar la entrada del laberinto y se adentró.

El sería un ángel.

Un ángel de la destrucción, tal y como Zenko dijo que seria.

* * *

 **No cuesta nada comentar :3, solo unos segundos.**

 **Que tengan un buen domingo.**


	14. Preocupación de padres

**Ha llegado un nuevo capítulo :) y más largo.**

 **Agradezco mucho a las personas que comentan, ya que me animan a seguir esta historia salida de mi cabeza xD.**

* * *

 **Como siempre, Naruto no me pertenece y si lo hiciera yo hubiera cambiado muchas cosas**

" **Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también, viven dentro de nosotros y a veces, ellos ganan"- Stephen King**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14:Preocupación de padres**

* * *

— ¿no está contigo Inoichi?

La voz del líder Hyuga resonó por teléfono con tono preocupado, pero sin dejar de lado su seriedad.

— No, Hinata no está aquí — no era necesario preguntar por su hija, Ino no estaba con el Hyuga.

Generalmente a Inoichi no estaba muy preocupado por donde anduviera Ino, generalmente ella avisaba en qué lugar estaría y a qué hora regresaría a casa, pero esa mañana cuando ella termino de desayunar se fue corriendo a la puerta, sin decir algo. Podría decirse que estaba un poco preocupado a pesar de saber que ella no dejaría la aldea y que al igual que Hiashi había llamado a los demás para saber si ella estaba con ellos.

No contaba con que los respectivos hijos de sus amigos estaban en una situación similar a la de él.

— Inoichi, ya he llamado a los líderes de los otros clanes y ellos me han dicho lo mismo, además parece que están en una situación similar a la mía ¿crees que la debería mandar a un escuadrón a buscarla o es muy exagerado?

No era exagerado, era su hija después de todo, Hiashi quería protegerla de cualquier peligro, sobre todo después del discurso que Naruto dio en los exámenes chunin, Hiashi trato de mejorar su relación con su hija, a pasos lentos pero seguros y uno de esos pasos era dejarle a Hinata tener un poco más de libertad.

— No es exagerado Hiashi, aún son las nueve y media de la noche, espera un rato más, si ella, mi hija o los hijos de los otros líderes aun no llegan a su casa los buscaremos.

—Su pongo que está bien ¿no sabes algún otro lugar en donde podría estar?

Inoichi pensó por un momento ¿Qué otro lugar podría estar Hinata o los demás niños?

— la casa de Naruto… — menciono lentamente, no estando muy seguro de la respuesta.

— ¿Naruto…? ¿La casa del contenedor del kyubi?

— Puede ser.

La línea telefónica estaba en silencio, un suspiro repentino de Hiashi termino con el — ¿Podemos ir a confirmar? El chico no tiene teléfono como para llamarlo.

— Claro Hiashi cuanta conmigo, te esperare afuera de la torre hokage.

— Gracias.

— No hay de que, para eso son los amigos Hiashi.

Acto seguido colgó el teléfono, camino hacia la puerta de su casa y una vez puestos sus sandalias shinobi salió a toda velocidad en dirección a la torre hokage.

* * *

— Hiashi — Inoichi saludo levantando la mano al líder Hyuga, quien se encontraba en la entrada del muro que daba a la torre.

— Inoichi — el hyuga se inclino un poco cuando el mencionado estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de él — vamos a la casa del chico.

El yamanaka asintió y caminaron lentamente hacía el departamento del rubio.

Al ir entrando a la colonia en donde vivía el rubio Hiashi observaba el mal estado de las casa, a algunas personas pasadas de copas o que simplemente dormían en callejones Hisashi estaba apunto de comentar el mal estado de la comunidad a Inoicho cuando este mismo hablo primero.

— ya llegamos.

Hisashi miro la entrada del departamento, grietas y pintura corroída '¿El niño siempre ha vivido en estas condiciones?' pensó.

Subieron por las escaleras, observando las distintas puertas, preguntándose en cual de todas ellas el niño vivía. Cuando llegaron al ultimo departamento, en la puerta verde, escrito en una hoja bastante arrugada decía _U_ _zumaki Naruto._ Eso era bueno, Inoichi se había ahorrado la vergüenza de pedirle a Hiashi utilizar el byakugan para encontrar al genin y Hiashi siendo sincero, no le agradaba ver por accidente a una persona desnuda.

El Yamanaka toco suavemente la puerta, con la esperanza de que el rubio o cualquiera de los hijos de los otros clanes abriera, sin embargo no sucedió, siguió tocando una veces más pero nada pasaba.

— Hisashi ¿puedes ver el interior? — El hyuga asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se hicieron un poco más grandes al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se agrietaron y las venas al rededor de sus ojos se marcaron, después de unos segundos Hisashi lo desactivo y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No pudiste ver alguna pista?

— La casa esta desordenada, logre identificar algunos objetos pero me preocupan algunos, hay varias vendas ensangrentadas por el piso — Inoichi miro con preocupación la puerta 'Sera que lo habrán lastimado otra vez' pensó con tristeza, él no era casi ajeno a lo que le pasaba al contenedor, él había recurrido al hospital con frecuencia por orden del tercer hokage, para revisar sus recuerdos y asegurarse de que no hubiera un daño mental en el niño. Podía recordar que en uno de los recuerdos que tuvo que sellar por ser traumatico, al niño le habían quemaron los pies y tal vez estaba alegre de que el kyubi le curara sus heridas o de lo contrario hace mucho que Naruto no tuviera la esperanza de ser un shinobi.

Se acerco a la puerta y comprobó si estaba cerrada, al ver como la perilla no se movía, con un movimiento rápido sumió la perilla hacia dentro del departamento, logrando así, que la puerta se abriera.

Ambos lideres de los clanes se adentraron al departamento y prendiendo la luz, empezaron a observar el cuarto. Cama destendida, pergaminos tirados por doquier al igual que los vasos de ramen instantáneo.

— ¿El chico solo come ramen? — exclamo Hisashi al mismo tiempo que levantaba un envase para luego tirarlo al bote de la basura, Inoichi miro hacía la pequeña mesa que Naruto tenía, vasos de ramen y un botiquín de primeros auxilios abierto. Se dirigió hacia el objeto para revisar su contenido, vendas, agua oxigenada, pomadas.

— Mira Inoichi.

El mencionado volteo para ver como Hisashi sostenía unas vendas rotas, las cuales en su mayor parte, estaban cubiertas de sangre seca— son las que dijiste ver ¿no? — dijo el Yamanaka al mismo tiempo que se acerco hacía el hyuga.

— Si... y tal parece que la herida que tubo estaba muy mal o por el movimiento esta se abrió.

— Me extraña un poco, normalmente sus heridas sanan a un ritmo demasiado rápido no es posible que se abriera.

— Tal vez sea reciente, como por la mañana.

— No lo creo, habría una parte de la sangre aun fresca, pero esta seca, probablemente la herida fue de ayer.

Ambos lideres se miraron en silencio Hisashi iba a comentar algo cuando un sonido los alerto.

El reloj de Naruto sonó por un breve instante, advirtiendo que ya eran las once.

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo de rápido ¿eh?

— Creo que es hora de buscarlos Hisashi — al terminar de decir eso el Hyuga activo el byakugan.

* * *

Ahora ambos lideres se encontraban corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a los otros lideres ahí.

— ¡Hisashi! ¡Inoichi! — La voz de Tsume Inuzuka les dio la bienvenida al mismo tiempo que alzo un brazo para saludar mientras que en el otro sostenía a Akamaru, su perro Kuromaru ladro al mismo tiempo — fuimos a buscarlos para que nos ayudaran a buscar a nuestros hijos, pero no estaban, me alegro de que llegaran aquí.

— Era problemático tener que buscarlos por toda Konoha — dijo de repente Shikaku Nara

Tsume sonrió, se acerco al Nara y le dio a este un codazo fuerte en el estomago que lo obligo a inclinarse, gimiendo de dolor — cállate Shikaku — Inoichi se alejo de Tsume y Shikaku, miro como Gai,Choza y Shibi les daban la espalda, con los brazos cruzados observando hacía el suelo.

En un principio el Yamanaka no comprendía el porque, pero al mirar al suelo, una pequeña mano sobresalía del pie del Aburame. Rápidamente se acerco para ver como sus respectivos hijos estaban acostados en un circo, al rededor de Ino y Shino.

— Cuando llegamos los encontramos así y según Shibi, el chakra de todos están conectados y sería peligroso separarlos a la fuerza. Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que Naruto esta también.

— El chakra del kyubi ¿no?

— Así es.

El Aburame solto un sonido preocupado y rápidamente se dirigió hacia Kiba, alarmando a Tsume.

— ¡¿Shibi que pasa?! — alarmándose más cuando este puso sus dedos en el cuello del niño Inuzuka.

— Su pulso esta bajando — dijo seriamente, ante esto un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente

— ¿¡Qué!? — corrió rápidamente sosteniendo fuertemente al cachorro en sus manos y se arrodillo aun lado de su hijo, puso su oído en el pecho una expresión de dolor marcaba su cara.

— ¡Inoicho que es esto! — pero el Yamanaka estaba confundido — ¡Por algo todos están alrededor de tu hija! ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! — las lagrimas estaban asomándose por las orillas de los ojos de Tsume, mientras que estos miraban fijamente a Inoichi, exigiendo una respuesta.

El Yamanaka se quedo congelado, podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos en él, trago saliva pesadamente y miro a Ino.

Busco en su memoria algo que pudiera decirle que es lo que pasaba, pero no lograba nada, observo otra vez el circulo.

— Hisashi... ¿puedes activar tu byakugan? — El mencionado asintió y lo activo.— ¿Qué es lo que ves? — Por un momento, el silencio volvio a hacer acto de presencia.

— Veo un sello en la frente de los niños.

— ¿Qué dice? — no, el esperaba que no era lo que creía, después de que Hisashi dijo sello en la frente, tubo una corazonada, una horrible corazonada.

— Dice absorción interior — La reacción que tuvo Inoichi no la esperaron.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — El Yamanaka giro con furia al mismo tiempo que levaba sus manos a su cara.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que pasa? — pregunto con duda Tsume.

Por un momento Inoichi no respondió, estaba temblando, el Yamanaka estaba temblando.

— Lo que pasa es que están en una especie de "juego" — tomo una pausa y los demas escuchaban como el llanto se apoderaba lentamente de él — Es un juego que era usado para extraer lo malo de las personas para ponerlo en otra.

Las miradas aun estaban confusas.

— Eso quiere decir que- — pero Shikaku fue interrumpido.

— Quiere decir que lo negativo de unas personas va en especifico a algo o alguien — Inoicho se acerco a paso lento hacia Naruto — y en este caso. Lo negativo ira a Naruto.

— ¿Por qué el? — pregunto Choza

— El kyubi, la bestia tratara de tomar las sensaciones negativas de nuestros hijos y los transmitirá a Naruto. ¿Y sabes? que Sasuke tenga el sello maldito de Orochimaru solo empeorara las cosas.

Todas las personas quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer.

— ¿No puedes cancelarlo? — pregunto Gai

— No puedo hasta que lo terminen por completo, por ahora solo debemos esperar a que terminen esta ronda.

— ¡¿y que hay de Kiba?! ¡Su pulso es muy bajo! ¡si no hacemos algo va a morir! — grito desesperada Tsume, apretando aun más a su hijo

— ¡Ya lo se pero no podemos hacer nada! ¡no hasta que se termine esta ronda Tsume entiéndelo!

Los demás solo miraron como la desesperación de la Inuzuka crecía más, pero no tenían opción.

Tenían que esperar a que sus hijos acabaran el juego para poder hacer algo.

* * *

 **Hey espero que les gusto.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, no tenía luz por días y no podía subir temprano ;n;**

 **Comentar no cuesta nada y siempre se agradecen a los que lo hacen :)**


	15. Inocencia perdida

**En mi defensa diré que fueron los exámenes, me tienen loca, aparte proyectos y tareas. No se si podre actualizar el otro domingo, pero tratare de hacerlo.**

 **J Pach:… pst! No eches la sal, invitas a que los vecinos no paguen luz…otra vez**

 **Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: Inocencia perdida**

* * *

Sakura trataba de mantener el paso con Sasuke, tropezando varias veces cada vez que este giraba con rapidez.

Y estaba triste por eso.

Sakura quería con todas sus fuerzas caminar por si sola para que no se retrasaran en llegar al recuerdo de Shino, ella quería ser de utilidad. Por eso cuando empezó a percibir mejor su entorno estuvo feliz, Sasuke se detuvo en un pasillo y ella pudo observar pequeños faros que brillaban levemente, iluminaban levemente el pasillo dejando ver al final con mucho esfuerzo, una cartel y una puerta de metal.

Se soltó de la mano de Sasuke y rápidamente, antes de que su compañero le dijera algo, corrió hacía el cartel que estaba a una distancia bastante grande, cuando llego, simplemente lo leyó.

 _El equipo directivo de un banco esta compuesto por el director , subdirector y 4 jefes de departamento._

 _El director quiere que la caja fuerte tenga varias cerraduras con sus correspondientes llaves (cada llave solo abre una cerradura) , y distribuir las llaves de tal forma que pueda abrirse la caja en presencia de:_

 _El director podrá abrirla el solo._  
 _El subdirector la podrá abrir si es acompañado por uno cualquiera de los jefes de departamento._  
 _Los jefes de departamento , necesitan estar 3 juntos (cualesquiera) para poder abrir._

 _Con todo esto , ¿cual es el numero mínimo de cerraduras, llaves y como se distribuyeron?_

Un acertijo.

Esto no iba a ser nada fácil, pero ella lo prometió.

Prometió que iba a ser de utilidad para todos.

* * *

Neji se puso en una posición defensiva diciéndoles a Choji y Tenten que lo hicieran también y usando su visión en trecientos sesenta grados, trato de encontrar a quien fuera que estuviera con ellos, siendo un poco complicado al no poder aumentar su campo visual.

Eran demasiadas desventajas teniendo en cuenta que dos personas no podían ver, pero Neji trataría de proteger a los dos.

La cabeza de una serpiente entro en su rango de visión, la pequeña serpiente se acercaba lentamente a la pierna de Tenten mientras sacaba su lengua de forma rápida, Neji se acercó a la serpiente antes de que trepara la pierna de su amiga y le pego con poca fuerza en la cabeza, matándola.

Era extraño.

Pensaba que lo que los acompañaba era más grande.

— Neji... ¿Ya podemos dejar de estar a la defensiva? — pregunto Choji, Neji reviso una vez mas el perímetro de su vista y no encontró movimiento alguno, por lo que dio un rápido si a sus compañeros, quienes dejaron salir un suspiro, volvieron a agarrarse de la mano y continuaron caminando para encontrar el peluche.

Una punzada azoto el cuello de Neji haciéndose hacia adelante con fuerza y obligándolo a soltar a sus compañeros quienes tenían una expresión preocupada y trataban de forzar la vista para poder ver a Neji. — ¿¡Neji donde estas!? — gritaron ambos mientras se movían a ciegas tratando de encontrarlo.

Neji con dificultad trato de parase antes de ser azotado y nuevamente enviado al suelo, lentamente con su mano alcanzo el objeto que lo golpeo, para darse cuenta que eran dos serpientes iguales a la primera que apareció y mato, se paro y miro directamente a sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban a una distancia considerable de él, trato de gritarles que no se movieran hasta que capto a otra serpiente ser lanzada hacia su pierna, con su mano la desvió hacia otro lugar, la serpiente aterrizo en el suelo y parándose en su cola, le enseño a Neji sus dientes al mismo tiempo que siseaba de forma amenazante, volvio a saltar para morder al Hyuga pero la mano de este le dio un golpe definitivo. Neji con el byakugan miro a sus amigos que seguían moviéndose ciegamente y gritando su nombre, pero también capto como varias serpientes de un tamaño grande se dirigían a sus amigos, usando su velocidad defendió a Choji del ataque de la serpiente.

— ¡No te muevas a menos que quieras ser devorado Choji, pero si oyes un siseo cerca de ti hazlo! — grito Neji mientras se dirija hacía Tenten, quien estaba siendo enroscada por la otra gran serpiente.

Con velocidad le pego a la serpiente en la cabeza y ocasionando que esta liberara a Tenten. La niña tosió fuertemente y recupero el aire faltan te — Gracias Neji — dijo al mismo tiempo en que se paraba.

Sin embargo Neji no respondió y devuelta en su pose ataque, volvio a golpear a serpientes que iban aumentando de tamaño.

* * *

Sakura miro a Sasuke quien estaba ahora a su lado, descansando por el agotamiento de usar el Sharingan durante mucho tiempo, volvio a dirigir la mirada hacía el tablero y pensó.

' Veamos, si quiere el menor número de cerraduras me imposibilita que solo dos jefes puedan abrirla sin la necesidad de un tercero' Sakura se inco, saco un kunai y empezó a escribir en el suelo 'Bien, lo menos que puedo sacar es siete, y numerare las llaves, el director tiene todas la llaves pero al subdirector le hace falta una, es por eso que tiene que estar con un jefe de departamento' Se mordió los labios con dureza y continuo.

'Los jefes de departamento tendrán cuatro llaves combinadas, se podrán repetir algunas pero siempre tendrán una igual, la llave siete, mientras con tres jefes y sus llaves combinadas pueden abrir la puerta, el restante tendrá que acompañar al director para darle la llave faltan te.'

Sakura miro la puerta y observo como esta empezaba a abrir pequeños cuadrados las cuales contenían una cerradura, se sentía feliz, al fin había sido útil y eso la alegraba, miro una vez más la puerta para después desechar su felicidad, había siete cerraduras y ellos solo tenían cinco llaves. El problema ahora tenía sentido. Ellos eran los jefes pero tal y como decía el problema, no se puede abrir con dos, solo con tres jefes.

— Naruto... — susurro ligeramente, se volteo hacía Sasuke quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y lo sacudió, este abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Sakura.

— Nos faltan llaves, **_necesitamos_** a Naruto.

Sasuke suspiro sonoramente y se levanto.

— conociendo a Naruto lo más probable es que ese idiota se extravio en el laberinto, ire a buscarlo — dijo al mismo tiempo en que activaba el Sharingan y salía corriendo hacia el final del pasillo. Sakura esperaba que lo encontrara rápido.

* * *

Cada vez se hacía más difícil proteger a sus compañeros y así mismo de las serpientes a pesar de que pedía una ayuda demasiada limitada por parte de sus compañeros, lo agotador residía tanto mentalmente como el hecho de que casi estaba apunto de agotar su chakra.

Percibió con su Byakugan como una horda de serpientes medianas se dirigía hacia él y utilizando ya su sexta rotación se deshizo de ellas, el cansancio era inminente y en un descuido, varias serpientes le mordieron en el cuello. Justo en el punto ciego del Byakugan.

El dolor era extenso, recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras más serpientes lo cubrían, Choji y Tenten se movían rápidamente, pero era notorio que ellos también estaban cansados, el esquivar de sus compañeros se acabo cuando serpientes grandes agarraron a Hoji y lo partieron a la mitad, observo como sus intestinos caían al sueno junto con la sangre, Tenten seguía esquivando pero demasiado lento, las serpientes pequeñas estaban inmovilizándola. Su vida termino cuando las mismas serpientes que dividierón a la mitad a Choji se enrollaron en su cuerpo y le apretaron fuertemente.

Neji quería llorar por la perdida de sus amigos y quería vomitar por el intenso olor a sangre en el lugar.

Una figura se acerco a él y preguntándose la razón de por que lo hizo, menciono en voz alta una muerte rápida.

* * *

Sasuke corrió tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba Naruto, giro en una esquina para encontrar un pasillo igual de largo como el final, con cautela analizo cualquier lado y miro constantemente hacía atrás, cuando volvio a mirar al frente una nota estaba tirada en el suelo.

 _Detrás_ _de ti._

Sasuke rápidamente giro la cabeza solo para encontrar a Naruto, el sharingan le hizo ver que su chakra estaba fuera de control, como si estuviera absorbiendo algo, pero también otra incógnita surgió ¿cómo es que Naruto llego a él si no tiene la linterna.

— Hola Sasuke, ¿me extrañaste dattebayo*? — dijo Naruto con calma observando fijamente a Sasuke, este iba a responder cuando el rubio se lo impidió — seguro que no. Después de todo, el poderoso y sabio Sasuke Uchiha no necesita del ultimo muerto ¿no?

— No se de que estas hablando.

— Claro que si sabes, muy en el fondo te repugno, muy en el fondo de tu corazón crees todo lo que los civiles de Konoha dicen de mi ¿verdad? — Naruto se acerco lentamente y Sasuke retrocedió — pero creo que no te interesa discutir eso ¿no?, lo que realmente te interesa es esto — dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa ninja dos llaves.

Sasuke abrio los ojos y asintió, eso era lo que necesitaba para obtener el recuerdo. Naruto sonrió y de su cabello salio una serpiente larga que con su boca agarro las dos llaves y bajo lentamente del cuerpo de Naruto hasta estirarse completamente, con la boca arriba, simulando ser una estatua.

— Si la quieres trata de agarrarlas.

Y dicho esto se avanzo sobre Sasuke, quien con sus reflejos pudo esquivar apenas a Naruto ' ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡es muy rápido!' pensó, Naruto paso a dar golpes mientras que Sasuke hacía lo necesario para esquivarlos sin embargo Naruto logro darle un puñetazo en el estomago que lo envió hacia el final del pasillo, Sasuke se maldijo por eso.

— ¿Qué pasa, no puedes conmigo?

Sasuke mantuvo la calma, e ideo un plan rápido, con velocidad se paro y se dirijo corriendo hacia Naruto, formando en su carrera los primeros sellos de su bola de fuego, Naruto se tapo con los brazos esperando el calor de la llama, pero lo único que sintió fue el aire rápido a su izquierda de como Sasuke paso a su lado tan fácilmente.

—¡Maldito bastardo! — grito mientras rápidamente trato de alcanzarlo, pero era tarde, Sasuke logro agarrar las llaves pero no sin recibir como regalo la mordida de la serpiente.

Naruto respiro hondamente en signo de que estaba enojado.

 _ **" No te preocupes, tu sabes que las serpientes tienen veneno"**_

Naruto sonrió, eso era bueno y tranquilamente camino para encontrar el final del laberinto.

Sasuke a pesar de su dolor en la mano siguió corriendo, girando en las esquinas que memorizo para volver al final y darle las llaves a Sakura, cuando vio la luz tenue en uno de los pasillo se alivio.

Cuando giro y vio a su amiga sentada en la puerta de metal quiso gritarle.

Un dolor empezó en su corazón ocasionando que no lo hiciera y cayera de rodillas, presionó fuertemente su pecho mientras gemía de dolor. Eso pareció alertar a Sakura quien empezó a acercarse.

Las pequeñas lamparas cerca de Sasuke espesaron a estallar y haciendo que Sakura se detuviera a miad del pasillo. Sasuke miro afuera del pasillo y noto como una densa nube negra cubría esa parte del laberinto, llegando casi a él y tomando una decisión rápida, llamo la atención de Sakura y le aventó las dos llaves lo más fuerte posible, ella rápidamente las atrapo.

— ¡No te quedes parada! ¡Rápido, abre a puerta y agarra el recuerdo! — al terminar la fraze empezó una vez más a toser y vio como Sakura corrió hacia la puerta Sasuke cerro los ojos al sentir como unas manos agarraban su cabeza, listas para girarla.

Los faros restantes empezaron a explotar, disminuyendo la capacidad visual de Sakura, quien con desesperación, trataba de poner las siete llaves en las ranuras, fallando por la poca luz que quedaba, y cuando los faroles explotaron completamente, Sakura estaba llena de miedo, le quedaban dos llaves por encajar y girar. Con nerviosismo, empezó con su mano derecha a tantear la puerta para encontrar las cerraduras faltantes.

La desesperación aumento al sentir como algo oscuro empezaba a acercarse hacía ella, dando un pequeño grito de terror empezó a buscar más rápidamente las cerraduras.

Bingo.

Había encontrado una y su entrada era un remolino, agarro rápidamente la llave de entrada de remolino las encajo y giro, lo oscuro empezaba a moverse más rápido, Sakura con desesperacion trato de buscar la ultima cerradura y cuando lo hizo, no dudo en meter lo más rápido que pudo la llave y girarla.

Una luz blanca ilumino el pasillo y ella rápidamente se metió, había una estrella en medio y en su interior, se podía ver débilmente un escarabajo,Sakura miro hacía atrás observando a la oscuridad que la acechaba, sorprendiéndose cuando vio que era Naruto. Podía sentir como algo en su interior se rompía,y como si todo fuera en camara lenta, Naruto entró a la habitación del recuerdo, tratando de matarla, recordó las cosas horribles que le dijo, recordó como lo menospreciaba por no ser como Sasuke y ahora mismo lo lamentaba, Naruto ahora era más fuerte que Sasuke y era más fuerte que ella en cualquier termino conocido, Sakura trato rápidamente de alcanzar la luz del recuerdo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Naruto le agarro el tobillo y con fuerza la azoto contra la pared, haciendo que Sakura se lastimara fuertemente la espalda y la cabeza; desorientando la durante unos segundos, segundos que Naruto aprovecho para rápidamente ponerse sobre ella y con sus manos, rodear su cuello.

Sakura vio borrosa mente a su compañero de equipo. Lo vio con tristeza y pena y con sus ojos, que empezaban a soltar lagrimas, suplico silenciosamente un perdón por sus pecados.

Perdón que jamás iba a obtener.

Por unos segundos ambos se miraron, pero Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la luz del recuerdo, evitando todo lo posible de ver a su compañero rubio.

Y empezó.

Lentamente Naruto empezó a apretar el cuello de Sakura, apretando más fuerte después de unos segundos, tratando de torturarla lo más posible, escuchando como jadeaba de desesperación por tomar aire y sobrevivir, las manos de la pelirrosa agarraron las manos del rubio en un intento desesperado por detenerlo, pero ella ya sabía que no iba a lograrlo.

— L-lo siento tan-tanto Naruto... — Sasuka susurro lentamente mientras con su vista desenfocada veía a Naruto.

Veía como lagrimas caían del rostro del rubio antes de sumirse en la oscuridad de la muerte.

 _Perdóname._

* * *

Los padres derramaban lagrimas más fuertes al notar como los latidos de los corazones de sus hijos se detenían lentamente y que los llevaban hacía una muerte temprana, Tsume abrasaba fuertemente a Kiba mientras escuchaba atentamente como su corazón dejo de latir. Soltó un grito desgarrador que heló a los demás, las perdidas de un hijo siempre son horribles, pero lo es más al no saber como murieron.

Tsume simplemente abraso aun más a su pequeño cachorro, la única cosa que le recordaba a su marido muerto, su hijo que tanto le llenaba de orgullo como su hermana y la única cosa que jamás se volvería a repetir otra vez en la vida.

¿Cómo le explicaría esto a su querida hija?

¿Cómo le diría que su hermano esta muerto?

Pero tampoco estaba sola, los gemidos de tristeza de los otros también llenaron el ambiente y Tsume afino su audición, descubriendo que el resto de niños estaba muriendo.

Todos menos Naruto.

Y en ese preciso momento lo odio. ¿Por qué él tenía que sobrevivir? ¿Por qué él y no Kiba?

Un movimiento la alerto, el cuerpo de su hijo se movía, Tsume afino una vez más su oído y comprobó que su corazón estaba latiendo, quería decir algo pero su hijo se adelanto.

Abriendo los ojos llenos de pánico, todos los niños empezaron a gritar desgarradora mente.

Y Naruto se encontraba todavía durmiendo, con una sonrisa en sus labios

* * *

 **No megusta poner de mala a Sakura, pero como no odiarla en la primera parte. Pero aun así cambiare eso.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen favoritos, follows y Reviews por favor :D**


	16. El principio del fin

**Supongo que conforme voy revelando cosas se dan cuenta en que "línea temporal" está basada el fic ¿no?, después de los exámenes chunin y antes de la huida de Sasuke, por lo que te podrás imaginar, Tsunade recién es hokage,**

 **En fin, pasemos a leer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16: El principio del fin**

* * *

Inoichi solamente se concentró en mantener la calma, no quería dar una escena enfrente del consejo eterno de los ancianos, miro por el rabillo del ojo a los otros jefes de los clanes y a los profesores jounin de sus hijos, que hablando de ellos, estaban parados con la cabeza agachada al lado de su respectivo padre o tutor.

Observo como en una esquina el cuerpo dormido de Naruto se movía para encontrar comodidad frente a la pared fría.

— Estamos esperando Inoichi, queremos saber _todo_ sobre ese supuesto juego.

Miro a su hija quien solo agacho más la cabeza, evitando mirarlo, Inoichi suspiro y trago fuertemente antes de hablar.

— Es una especie de infiltración de recuerdos, usado en la época del segundo hokage para no solo averiguar información del enemigo, sino para ayudar a la gente con problemas mentales, aunque el jutsu fue remplazado por ser muy complejo.

— ¿Era un tratamiento para locos?

— De cierta forma si, se escogía un contenedor, preferiblemente una persona que estuviera cercana a la muerte, se le destinaba a ser el último en la lista para que al final terminara de sellar lo que estaba mentalmente malo en el paciente y en los otros para que ninguno de los otros participantes terminara loco, al final, el último moría ya que estaba cerca de la muerte, pero si era alguien sano que absorbió las cosas negativas— Inoichi paro un momento y vio rápidamente a Naruto — pues, ciertamente no había registro de eso. Hasta ahora.

— El chico… ¿será un peligro?

Oh cuanto habría dado Inoichi por no contestar esa pregunta, trago con fuerza y apretó sus puños fuertemente.

— No lo sé, sería cuestión de esperar él como reacciona cuando despierte.

— ¿Por qué tu hija no sabía lo que el jutsu hacía?

— Lo más probable es por qué se le dio la idea de un juego, después de todo, a los jóvenes no se les da por investigar lo que es y no es una cosa — dijo mientras observaba a Ino, quien bajo aún más su cabeza.

El consejo junto con la hokage quedaron en silencio, analizando las palabras del Yamanaka.

— ¿Hay forma de revertir eso, de parar lo que estos mocosos empezaron? — pregunto la recién Hokage, solo para recibir un movimiento negativo por parte de Inoichi.

— Lo que empezaron tienen que terminar lady Tsunade, no hay vuelta atrás.

De alguna manera todos sabían que todo el asunto no terminaría bien para nadie.

* * *

Los adultos habían decidido sacar a todos los niños menos a Naruto, y ahora, estos estaban sentados afuera de la sala de reuniones.

— Fue algo muy estúpido de tu parte Ino — dijo fríamente Neji.

— Lo siento

— Con un lo siento no resolverás nada, no resolverás el hecho de que Naruto nos quiera matar y no resolverás el que no podamos salir de este estúpido juego. — esta vez reclamo Kiba.

— ¡Ya basta, cometió un error! ¡Todos cometemos errores! — Sakura se puso al frente de Ino, protegiéndola y miro fijamente a Kiba.

— ¿¡Un error!? ¡Pues ese error nos costara la vida!

Shino miro silenciosamente a sus dos amigos que discutían, pensó en lo que le dijo Menma y decidió hablar.

— Tengo que decirles algo a todos ustedes — ante su voz, todos se quedaron en silencio y lo miraron.

— Resulta que en el juego hay un juez, se llama Menma, este ayuda a los anfitriones de las mentes a crear los obstáculos, pero eso ahora no nos interesa. Lo que interesa es que se pueden cambiar las reglas.

Ino inmediatamente alzo la cabeza para mirarlo con extrañeza — Shino… ¿Qué dices? Las reglas no se pueden cambiar.

— Es la verdad, le pregunte a Menma y me lo afirmo, es por eso que cuando se separaron de uno en uno no desaparecieron.

Los chicos empezaron a analizar la información recién dada, Shino miro fijamente a Sakura y a Sasuke.

— Me parece que el resto del equipo siete tiene algo que contarnos ¿verdad?

Sakura miro fijamente a Shino para después pasarla a Sasuke, quien miraba a todos con indiferencia.

— Las heridas. Las heridas que nos hacemos en el juego… se hacen realidad — dijo finalmente Sakura bajo la presión de las miradas del resto hacía ella.

— ¿¡Es por eso que despertamos en el hospital casi muertos por hemorragias ¡? ¿Desde cuándo sabías eso? — le grito Kiba

— Apenas en este juego… Naruto me lo dijo

Ante la mención del rubio los chicos se tensaron, recordando lo que este les había hecho, Kiba apretó su mano y los dientes antes de responder a Sakura agresivamente — Naruto, Naruto ¿¡Qué acaso todo lo sabe él!? Es ridículo, ¡todavía no me explico por qué no dijo eso antes! ¡Es contra las reglas y todos lo sabemos!

— creo que las reglas no necesariamente dicen a todos, solo decían que si no le decías a otro era trampa.

— Y por eso te lo dijo a ti ¿no? — Dijo Shikamaru — al ser los primeros en despertar aprovecho el momento.

Por un momento la sala estaba en un horrible silencio, los once niños restantes evitaban ahora verse a los ojos, Kiba tosió un poco agarrándose el estómago en el acto, tratando de evitar un poco el dolor.

— Creo que tengo una idea — dijo este, mientras observaba a los demás — Hay que aprovechar el cambio de reglas y sacar a Naruto de esto.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido — ¿a qué te refieres? — dijo Tenten.

— ¡Fácil! Todos lo vimos en el juego, vimos cómo nos mató ¿Quién dice que no volverá a suceder? Hay que hacer una regla que evite eso, no sé, inmunidad a él quizás.

Shikamaru analizo la propuesta de Kiba y hablo — más bien depende de lo que diga el juez Kiba, por algo existe, los jueces son justos y no pueden estar a favor de nadie, no podemos pedir inmunidad a él, de ser el caso Naruto tendría que tener inmunidad ante nosotros.

— ¿Entonces que regla propones?

Shikamaru se agarró la barbilla por un momento y miro hacia arriba — que problemático… propongamos que en cada juego Naruto este separado de nosotros, aparte, que sea obligatorio que nos diga lo que sabe a todos, aunque eso signifique que nosotros también tengamos que decir todo. Aunque claro, eso solo será en el juego.

Sin saberlo, los niños habían sellado su destino

* * *

 **Lamento si se siente muy corto, pero ya saben, la escuela quita tiempo y tengo que reorganizar tiempos una vez más, ya que a donde estudio se les da la gana de avisar y cambiar horarios cuando menos te lo esperas (y necesitas).**

 **Por favor comenten, den favoritos y sigan la historia, dan ánimos de escribir :D**


	17. Hebi

**Ya empezamos con el siguiente terreno, creo que más adelante hare una encuesta sobre algo importante pero ya veré, en fin.**

 **J Pach: Es verdad, estas pidiendo imposibles xD**

 **CAPÍTULO 17: Hebi**

Después de la junta, los líderes salieron junto a los jounin, dándoles la señal a sus hijos que debían irse a casa también. Inoichi se había quedado hasta el final para llevar en brazos a Naruto, pues él sabía que el consejo no le permitirá a Tsunade acercarse al chico para llevarlo a su casa, en silencio recogió al chico bajo la mirada atenta de los ancianos y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, teniendo a Ino detrás de él.

Para su sorpresa, Hiashi estaba esperando afuera del muro que separa la torre Hokage con el resto del pueblo y a su lado, se encontraban Neji y Hinata, quienes se tensaron cuando lo vieron, aunque Neji lo disimulara más.

— Inoichi, ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

El rubio mayor asintió con la cabeza y acomodando una vez más a Naruto y avanzo con Hiashi a su lado. Pudo notar como los niños prefirieron estar detrás de ellos, susurrando en voz baja algo.

La mayor parte del recorrido al departamento del chico fue en un silencio incomodo, roto al llegar afuera del edificio corroído.

— Se quedan aquí, no quiero objeciones — menciono Hiashi mientras subía las escaleras, Inoichi le siguió, volteando hacía atrás un momento para observar como los niños los miraban fijamente mientras subían.

Hiashi le abrió la puerta sin picaporte para que pasara sin problemas y esquivando aun el desorden existente en el cuarto, dejo a Naruto en su cama, tapándolo con las cobijas desordenadas. El cuerpo del chico al sentir más calor instintivamente se movió, cambiando a una posición de lado y sacando un suspiro de comodidad.

— Viéndolo en esta forma pareciera que no haría daño a nadie. — dijo con suavidad el líder Hyuga mientras se ponía al lado de Inoichi.

— Lo se Hiashi, pero… no podemos estar seguros de como reaccionara a la presión de lo negativo.

Hiashi miro una vez más al muchacho — ¿Por qué paso tan rápido? Es tan solo el segundo juego…

— La marca maldita de sasuke acelero el proceso. Ahora debido a la naturaleza del mismo, tratara de apoderarse de Naruto.

— ¿Significa que la marca de Sasuke desaparecerá?

— lo más probable es que si, pero no sabemos que efectos tendrá sobre Naruto.

Hiashi no pregunto más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger las cosas tiradas, Inoichi le miro con intriga.

— Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él ahora ¿no?. Además, le debes un picaporte al muchacho.

Hiashi pudo jurar que un aura depresiva salía del rubio, que murmuro un rápido si.

Cuando recogieron las cosas, ambos adultos salieron cerrando lo mejor que pudieron la puerta. Una vez abajo, agarrando de la mano a sus respectivos niños se despidieron y se fueron por caminos diferentes. Ino miro hacía atrás, observando a Neji y Hinata, quien al igual que ella se voltearon, los tres asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a mirar al frente en silencio.

Para Inoichi y Hiashi ese movimiento no paso desapercibido y se preguntaron internamente que significaba.

* * *

La alarma del despertador sonó tan chirriante como siempre, la necesidad de a pagarlo para volver a estar en un tranquilo sueño se presento en su fatigado cuerpo. Lentamente elevándose un poco toco a tientas su mesa de noche, encontrando el reloj y sintiendo sus vibraciones lo apago lo más rápido que su pereza le permitía, acomodando tontamente el reloj, Naruto volvió a enrollarse en el cobertor para volver a sentir el calor que le proporcionaba.

— ¿No crees que es mejor que te pares? llegaras tarde. — Una voz de adulto sonó. Naruto se tapo con el cobertor, ignorando a la voz del hombre.

— No creo que quieras perderte la misión de rango C ¿verdad?

Ante el recordatorio Naruto abrió los ojos y se paro 'al estilo vampiro' de su cama, escuchando de paso como algo caía al piso. Parpadeando rápidamente se asomo por la orilla de la cama y al no encontrar nada se volvió a sentar.

'¡El hombre!' pensó repentinamente y giro su cabeza en diferentes direcciones rápidamente. Pero nada, tampoco había nadie.

— ¿A quien estas buscando mocoso? no hay nadie más aparte de nosotros dos.

Naruto giro rápidamente a su derecha solo para ver a una serpiente blanca en su almohada acostumbrada para abrazar.

Espera.

¿Una serpiente?

— ¡Ahhh!

Ante la sorpresa retrocedió lo más que pudo, llegando a la orilla de su cama y calleándose torpemente. Sin embargo parándose rápidamente agarro un kunai que guardaba en su mesa de noche y lo sostuvo apuntando a la serpiente, quien se paraba lentamente y sacaba su lengua.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que hable? ves perros, sapos y babosas parlantes pero no serpientes. Quien lo diría —

— ¿Quien eres? — Pregunto Naruto con duda. Escucho como la serpiente siseo.

— ¿No te acuerdas? Vaya chico tan olvidadizo — la serpiente siseo una vez más y se acerco a Naruto, quien al verlo retrocedió aun más — Me llamo Zankokuna Shinrai, pero puedes decirme Zanko.

En un movimiento rápido la serpiente ya estaba trepando la pierna de Naruto. Este grito de la sorpresa y saltando en una pierna tratando de quitarse la serpiente, callo fuertemente de espalda, lastimándose.

— Parece que también eres torpe... no hay mucha esperanza de vida para un torpe como tu — Zanko se deslizo adentro de la camisa del rubio.

— ¡No soy un torpe! — grito con enojo. se quito su chamarra ignorando se dolor de espalda y empezó a tocar por su torso en busca de la escurridiza serpiente sin mucho éxito.

— Lo eres, por mucho que dependas de el chakra tu control sobre eso, tu tiempo de reacción y equilibrio es digno de un bufón barato de calle.

— Prefiero el termino bromista experto gracias — respondió Naruto, quien ahora se tocaba la espalda y cerraba los ojos por el dolor.

— Si claro, bromista experto. Te creeré cuando la quinta Hokage caiga en una de tus mediocres bromas de bufón sin chiste.

En algún punto de la búsqueda de la serpiente, Naruto termino a espaldas en el suelo, pudiendo ver perfectamente el reloj.

— ¡Voy a llegar tarde! — Se paro rápidamente ya sin mucho dolor en su espalda, recogió su chamarra del suelo y se acerco a la puerta.

— Espera... ¿por que no esta el picaporte?

— Llegas tarde — canto la serpiente cerca de su oído, sacando le un escalofrió — ¡Ya lo se dattebayo! — y sin darle más importancia a la puerta salio corriendo, saltando la mayoría de las escaleras y obteniendo gritos de la gente que subía o bajaba.

— Que gran manera de empezar el día —

—Has tenido peores, pero esto es muy divertido

— ¡Quieres callarte de una vez! — tarde se dio cuenta que se había detenido a media calle para gritarle a Zanko y de paso, ganándose la mirada extrañada de los que pasaban por ahí.

— ¿Debería haber mencionado que solo tu me escuchas? — se burlo Zanko.

— Hijo de...

— Llegaras tarde, Kakashi ya debe estar ahí

Ante eso Naruto solo un bufido y empezó a correr en dirección al puente acostumbrado del equipo siente.

* * *

 **Yo, otro corto pero prometo que el siguiente sera largo.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios**


	18. Perro que ladra no muerde

**No, no estas soñando que he subido antes de madrugada.**

 **La verdad estoy contenta de que he terminado ya un bimestre y se haiga quitado un poco de presión.**

 **Me agradan mucho sus comentarios, me alegran bastante el día :)**

 **Jaja sin duda alguna no escuches música de guerra por que te dan ganas de escribir todo un enfrentamiento** **épico**

 **He decidido hacer ya la encuesta, así que, lectores, por favor, vallan a mi perfil y voten, es muy importante para la historia. (aunque la pregunta y las respuestas tal vez no lo parezca.**

* * *

 **Arco de Kiba: Perro que ladra no muerde**

* * *

La emoción que sentía por llegar a reunirse con su equipo se esfumo al estar en el puente.

Naruto se quedó parado con una mira confusa, parpadeando rápidamente para salir de algún tipo de sorpresa indefinida. La única persona que estaba en el puente de reunión del equipo siete era él.

Giro la cabeza en busca de alguna pista que le indicara al rubio que sus amigos le estaban jugando una broma, pero no había nada que le indicara eso, ni siquiera la posibilidad de estar en un genjutsu.

— Tal vez ya se fueron sin mi… — susurro para sí mismo. Poniendo ambas manos adentro de las bolsas de su chamarra, se dio vuelta para irse de aquel lugar.

Todo era extraño, no entendía por qué sus amigos no estaban como de costumbre ahí, se suponía que esta era su primera (no camuflada de rango) misión de rango C.

— Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo y giro hacia atrás su cabeza, observando a un cazador ANBU, quien estaba perfectamente parado en el centro del puente.

— Lady Tsunade quiere verlo en su oficina, me ha mandado para llevarlo con ella.

Antes de responder algo el ANBU ya estaba delante de Naruto, y agarrándolo de su brazo desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

— Ya estamos aquí lady Tsunade.

Tan rápido como apareció el misterioso ANBU se fue, dejando a un Naruto confundido. A su alrededor, sus amigos lo observan con una mirada de incomodidad.

— ¡Hey! chicos, ¿Íbamos a reunirnos con la abuela Tsunade? ¡debieron decirme para no ir al puente! — Naruto les dijo a Sakura y a Sasuke, quien solo apartaron la mirada de él.

— ¿Heh? chicos... ¿Que les pasa? — su tono alegre desapareció por completo, extrañado por la mirada que sus amigos le daban y las vendas que ellos portaban en brazos, piernas y cuello, algo no le cuadraba. Los miro fijamente a cada uno tratando de recordar por que estarían así, pero ellos al ver que Naruto los miraba fijamente apartaban su mirada o se giraban lentamente.

— _Se parecen a la de los aldeanos ¿no? Las miradas..._ — Dijo repentinamente Zanko. Naruto iba a reclamarle cuando se acordó que solo él podía oírlo. Se dio la vuelta y confronto a Tsunade con la mirada.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando abuela?

Tsunade lo miro con seriedad antes de hablar — Como sabes... la misión de rango C que tenían planeado hacer, ha sido cambiada — Tsunade soltó un suspiro profundo y continuo — Ahora su misión actual es de rango S, y esa es terminar el juego.

— ¿Juego?...

Como si una luz cegadora le apuntara en los ojos los recuerdos de los dos juegos retornaron de la tumba del subconsciente, abrumando a Naruto por la repentina aparición de información en su cabeza. Sus piernas no soportaron su peso, su estomago daba vueltas ante el recuerdo del asesinato, el olor a sangre fresca, los gritos de desesperación y la sensación de satisfacción al cometer tal acto atroz, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos cayo de rodillas al suelo, apretando fuertemente su vientre tratando de reprimir la repentina nausea. Inevitablemente llevo una de sus manos a su boca, queriendo evitar soltar el vomito. El sabor a ácido inundo su sentido del gusto, advirtiéndole que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Tsunade se paro rápidamente para revisar al rubio, quien se encontraba cerca ya del bote de basura.

En la habitación el único sonido era la respiración agitada de Naruto luchando por aire y los gemidos de dolor por las contracciones al tratar de sacar nada de su interior más que su saliva y ácido.

La Hokage se arrodillo a la altura del niño y puso una mano en el vientre del niño, sacando chakra curativo que calmaba al estomago del chico.

Una vez ya calmado, Naruto se volvio a poner de pie lentamente mientras temblaba. No miro a sus amigos, no podía mirarlos ahora después de recordar como los había matado.

Como le había gustado cometer aquel acto.

— Sería mejor aplazar el juego de hoy para mañana, tu no te sientes-

— ¡No! — Naruto grito repentinamente carraspeando al instante por gritar — Yo... yo estoy bien. No es necesario atrasarlo solo por mi —Naruto hizo una pausa — Estare bien dentro de unos minutos-ttebayo.

Tsunede lo miro con intriga pero no dijo nada, soltó un suspiro profundo antes de volver a hablar — Bien... los jounin de sus respectivos equipos están en el campo de entrenamiento correspondiente al equipo siete junto con sus padres ¡Tienen cinco minutos para llegar ahí y la cuenta empieza YA!

Los genins pudieron sentir que su vida corría peligro al observar como la Hokage golpeaba el escritorio y este se rompiera a la mitad, salieron lo más rápido posible, dejando la puerta abierta.

— ¡Shizune!

— Si lady Tsunade — la ninja medico mostró con cuidado su cabeza por la puerta abierta.

— ¡Tráeme sake!, necesito relajarme. Y si vez a alguien del almacén, que traigan un escritorio nuevo.

— ¡S-si! lady Tsunade!

Cuando Shizune desapareció la Hokage soltó otro suspiro.

— Recién empiezo y ya tengo problemas sobre la espalda.

Dando vueltas con la silla se detuvo en la ventana de la torre, y observo a la aldea.

— Demonios, ¿Es acaso que Konoha no puede ser normal por un momento?

* * *

Los jounin y los padres estaban esperando a los chico -si incuso Kakashi, que el mismo se sorprendió de llegar temprano-. Se sorprendieron al ver como estos llegaron corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

La mirada de los padres se concentraba en Naruto, Inoichi respiro tranquilo cuando los demás ocultaron su descontento con el chico.

— Es bueno que hayan venido a tiempo, pónganse en los signos del remolino por favor.

Los niños miraron al suelo del campo, notando el enorme sello que cubría la mayor parte, apenas tocando las orillas del rió que dividía el campo en dos. Consistía en un enorme remolino, que tenia sellos colocados como lineas a los lados y en donde estas terminaban con remolinos más pequeños y al rededor de estos sellos escritos con sangre.

— Hay solo diez círculos. — respondió Shino tranquilamente.

— Eso es porque dos de ustedes van en el circulo grande, de hecho, las posiciones no cambian a como lo jugaron antes — respondió Inoichi.

Con duda, todos se dispusieron a entrar y sentarse en un circulo. Inoichi le hizo una seña a su hija para que estuviera en el circulo grande.

— Ino ¿Quien es el que sigue?

— Kiba.

Ante la mención de su hijo, Tsume lanzo un suspiro de alivio, estando alegre de que su hijo no tendría daño alguno.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el enorme circulo. Inoichi se arrodillo enfrente de los dos y aclarando su garganta empezó a hablar.

— Escúchenme bien todos. Me parece que la quinta ya les dio toda la explicación, así que iré al grano. Este sello es para reprimir las emociones negativas de todos, lamentablemente no es perfecto por lo que no podrá reprimir en su totalidad todo. Estaremos observando cada cosa que hagan, así que pueden estar seguros que ante cualquier peligro mayor interferiremos, y de ser necesario, cancelaremos el juego.

— ¿Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas? — Naruto levanto la mano e ignoro las miradas de los demás. Inoichi no respondió hasta después de unos segundos.

— No han cambiado.

Naruto bajo la mirada y hablo bajamente para no ser escuchado — Eres un mentiroso Zanko...

— Prepárense, el juego comienza ya — Ino volvio a hacer los sellos al mismo tiempo en que su papá hacia otros. Después de eso las palabras extrañas volvieron a estar presentes para todos.

* * *

Kiba despertó al lado de un árbol. Un árbol muy grande que sobrepasaba a los que había alrededor de Konoha, tenía pequeñas manzanas rojas y en el suelo, pasto de un color verde lleno de vida.

" ¿ _Donde?..."_

— **Bienvenido.**

Kiba volteo para encontrar a un adolescente.

" _Ah, es el chico que nos describió Shino"_

— **Así que me hizo caso, realmente me agrada mucho tu amigo. En fin ¿cuantos recuerdos crearas?**

Kiba lo penso por unos momentos, llevándose su mano a la boca para morder su pulgar.

" _Pediré dos recuerdos"_

— **Oh, ¿Qué planes tienes?**

 _" Jeje, eso es sorpresa, ya que puedo crear cualquier cosa que se me de la gana ¿Puedo escojer quien despierta primero?_

— **Si.**

 _¿Puedo pedir una desventaja a alguien?"_

— **Si ,¿A quién?**

 _"A Naruto"_ Una sonrisa traviesa se alzo grande en Kiba.

La fase uno del plan estaba puesta en marcha.

* * *

 **Oh, esto es malo.**

 **¿Qué clase de plan han formado a espaldas de Naruto? me imagino que nada bueno para el.**

 **Parece que los adultos han tomado las riendas por sus propias manos y ahora interferirán en el juego.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	19. Caronte

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo alguien me extraño?... no?... nadie? Ehhmhem.**

 **Debo una disculpa por entregar el capítulo el Lunes.**

 **PD: Feliz día de muertos**

 **En fin, solo les recuerdo que voten en la encuesta, ya que se cerrara dentro de una semana.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19: Caronte**

* * *

Lo que más le ha molestado a Naruto durante su corta vida siempre fueron las mentiras. Sobre todo si venían de un adulto.

Pero no era justo de cierta forma, él había mentido, había dicho mentiras y había ocultado cosas importantes, pero no era su culpa. Desde que había iniciado el juego el mismo se había dado cuenta que no actuaba como "él", que ya no era él mismo.

Que había sido remplazado por otra persona.

Pero eso era un tontería, no podía haber sido cambiado, pero pareciera que sus amigos si creían eso.

Cuando había despertado se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado y aparte, siendo arrastrado en el límite de separación. Le había gritado a sus compañeros muchas veces pero ninguno de ellos respondió. También trato de llamar a Zanko, pero al igual que ellos, nunca respondió.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, Naruto se hartó de ser arrastrado. Choji, quien ahora le había tocado el turno de arrastrar a Naruto, pudo sentir como la cuerda tiraba violentamente de él, deteniéndolo, se volteo y solo vio como Naruto se paró con dificultad.

Pero tan pronto Naruto le miro volvió a caminar sin mirarlo, pero podía decir que ahora se sentía aliviado de ya no soportar su peso.

Realmente Naruto no podía culpar a sus compañeros del trato que le daban, después de todo, él los había matado en el juego anterior, no tenía el derecho de pedirles que no lo odiaran o que no lo dejaran solo.

Pero sabía que no podían ignorarlo para siempre, tarde o temprano tenían que hablarle.

Y sin embargo, parecía que eso no ocurriría.

* * *

No lo admitiría. Sabía que era una idea bastante mala desde el momento en que se creo, y en el momento en que se acepto.

Sasuke miro de vez en cuando a Naruto de una forma discreta, la compasión le llenaba cada vez que lo miraba. Era bastante extraño el sentimiento. Sabía que Naruto era victima de las burlas de todos, sabía que no tenía padres y que ahora, la primera persona que le había enseñado que no estaba solo... Estaba muerta.

Jamás había sentido compasión por su compañero de equipo, pero ahora si. ¿Por qué? Porque Naruto estaba absorbiendo como esponja los sentimientos malos de todos ellos, y aun con el sello de Inoichi, seguía haciéndolo.

Lo hacía tan bien, que incluso al ver el cuarto de su hermano ya no sentía tristeza u odio hacia él, sino, más bien, cariño.Y eso lo asustaba.

Por eso había estado en acuerdo con el plan de Kiba, pero ahora, simplemente con mirar a Naruto. Se daba cuenta que había sido el peor error que había cometido. Naruto trato de ayudarlo a olvidar (cuando estaban juntos o con el equipo siete) a su hermano y su venganza, y ahora, en este juego, también lo hace. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era apoyarlo, apoyarlo patra evitar que esas emociones negativas lo consumieran.

De un momento a otro, los demás observaron con intriga la repentina parada de Sasuke, pero eso no detuvo a los otros de seguir caminando. Sasuke espero hasta que Choji paso a su lado y rápidamente corrió hasta Naruto, quien lo miro con sorpresa cuando camino a su lado.

\- Si sigues poniendo esa cara seras más idiota de lo que ya eres.

Se sintió aliviado cuando vio la sonrisa de su amigo.

\- Seras cretino.

\- no más que tu.

\- ¡Oye!

Unas pequeñas risas salieron de ambos, Sasuke miro hacía adelante y vio las miradas de los demás. Advirtiéndole que había roto el trato.

\- Naruto, tengo que decirte ahora como esta la situación del juego de Kiba.

Naruto lo miro y asintió.

\- Bien, vamos a buscar dos recuerdos, uno con forma de perro y el otro es con forma de hueso, ahora estamos otra vez en Konoha, pero no hay que confiarnos, el lugar cambia sin aviso.

Justo en ese momento, un ligero temblor se presento y por unos instantes, todo era oscuridad, pero tan rápido como paso, la luz regreso, revelando que ahora estaban afuera de la torre Hokage.

-Genial, ha cambiado de nuevo.

Naruto miro todo a su alrededor, un tirón por parte de Choji lo obligo a avanzar rápidamente, Sasuke todavía avanzaba a su lado.

\- En fin, no sabemos donde apareceremos la próxima vez, por lo que tenemos que registrar todo lo que podamos en el menor tiempo posible.

\- ¿Cada cuanto cambia?- pregunto Naruto.

\- En promedio, cada treinta minutos.

Naruto bajo la mirada al ver como los recuerdos de la muerte de Sasuke le inundaron, se sintió enfermo y estaba tentado a vomitar, respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces y pudo recobrar la calma.

\- Naruto

Ante su mención volvio a mirarlo.

\- Tal vez los otros ahora te ignoren y que ahora todo sera más difícil - Sasuke pauso un momento para respirar sonoramente - pero escucha, no caigas, estoy yo para apoyarte y aunque Sakura no lo demuestre, ella también esta lista para darte apoyo. _**Recuerda que no estas solo**_.

Naruto lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

' _Es él ¿verdad? él es Sasuke ¿no?'_ Sasuke volvio a mirar hacia al frente y empezó a correr hasta donde estaba originalmente.

' _Jamás creí que Sasuke podía dar palabras de aliento'_ Volvió a mirar el piso y lentamente sonrió.

 _Dijo lo mismo que el abuelo Sarutobi._

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda repentinamente, algo se deslizaba y creía saber que era.

\- Zanko...

Y tenía razón, la escurridiza serpiente salio del cuello de su chamarra para bajar lentamente por su brazo y enrollarse en la cuerda, avanzando de forma alarmante hacía Choji. Naruto miro a su compañero con preocupación y cada vez que Zanko volteaba a verlo, negaba con su cabeza, preocupado por la acción que haría la serpiente.

\- ¡Choji tienes que soltarme! - Pero el mencionado no lo miro y tiro más de la cuerda, haciendo que Naruto se tropezara.

\- ¡Choji hazme caso por favor! ¡Suelta la cuerda!- Pero siguió ignorando las advertencias de Naruto. La serpiente alcanzo la mano de Choji y subió lentamente hasta llegar al cuello, donde se enrollo sin apretarlo. Naruto no resistió más e inmediatamente quiso acercarse a Choji. Pero antes de tan siquiera estar a un metro de él, una fuerza lo inmovilizo y lo arrojo al suelo

\- ¿Qué?

Su mirada rápidamente volvio a Choji, pero ya era tarde. Observo como su cuerpo caía y como los gritos de los demás se hacían presentes.

No lo soportaba. Unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos al ver como Zanko regresaba a él, y se unía a su cabello.

No quería continuar con este juego, realmente no quería.

Una luz rodeo el cuerpo de Choji y lo hizo desaparecer, dejando simplemente pequeñas esferas blancas que al tocar el piso desaparecían, podía observar como Ino empezó a llorar y como Sasuke se acerco hacia él y lo cargo.

Realmente lamentaba ser el Caronte de la muerte para todos.

* * *

 **Otro corto (alguna vez are un largo) pero ahora sabemos que el que Naruto este absorbiendo los sentimientos negativos esta cambiando a los personajes (por lo menos a uno)**

 **Gracias por leer. Recuerden dejar un comentario, es mi alimento.**


	20. Hermanos

**Esta vez, mi musa no se me escapo y pude sacarle todo el jugo a la inspiración :D**

 **Agradezco a las personas que comentan. Los amo mucho!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20: Hermanos**

* * *

Naruto estaba muy confundido. No encontraba una respuesta que aclarara la desaparición del cuerpo de Choji; pues cuando mato a sus amigos los cuerpos de ellos jamás desaparecieron de esa forma.

Pero tal vez la explicación era simple. Los adultos.

Sí, eso era, Inoichi les dijo que cualquier cosa que los pusiera en peligro, ellos intervendrían, tanto que incluso cancelarían el juego. Pero, incluso eso no explicaba la fuerza misteriosa que lo derribo y lo contuvo en el piso.

Analizo la situación, primero, se encamino hacia Choji corriendo y segundo, la fuerza lo derribo a tan solo un metro de él. La conclusión fue que no podría acercarse a ninguno a más de un metro, pero el apretar un poco alrededor del cuello de quien lo cargaba le dio un recordatorio.

Sasuke.

Si no podía acercarse a ninguno a más de un metro ¿por qué ahora Sasuke lo estaba cargando? Sin olvidar que no hace más de unos cuantos minutos estaba hablando con él.

Naruto evito sacar un suspiro de cansancio, pero el querer saber de lo que realmente ocurría le ganaba, por lo que, al estar cerca del oído de su amigo, le hablo en voz baja:

— Sasuke, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué una fuerza me derribo a más de un metro de Choji? Sé que tu viste, por eso ahora me cargas ¿no?

Por supuesto no espero una respuesta inmediata de su amigo, lo conocía, no le diría nada hasta que hubiera un buen momento para hablarlo.

Una sacudida empezó, anunciando que el cambio a escenario ocurrirá, todos se detuvieron para ser envueltos en la sombre negra, para cuando termino estaban esta vez en el campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke no se movió, en cambio, Shikamaru, paso al frente y se volteó a mirar a todos.

— Sera mejor que descansemos, ya ha pasado un día entero según Inoichi.

'¿Un día entero? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?' pensó Naruto al mismo tiempo en que apretaba un poco el cuello de Sasuke.

— Oye… fracasado. Me estas a-apretando muy fuerte — Sasuke le susurro lo más bajo que pudo, haciendo que Naruto inmediatamente le dejara de apretar, y le susurrara un rápido perdón.

Sasuke se movió, alejándose un poco de los demás pero sin sobrepasar el límite de separación, lentamente lo dejo apoyado en un árbol y se sentó junto a él.

— Espera a que todos se duerman, así sabrás todo con más calma, duerme mientras tanto, te ves cansado.

Pero Naruto no quería dormir, con un movimiento negativo de cabeza, le dijo a Sasuke su pensamiento, pero eso solo consiguió hacerlo enojar — Dije: te duermes o _te duermes_ _ **—**_ No tubo opción más que cerrar los ojos al sentir un aura peligrosa que emitía de Sasuke, pero estaba seguro que solo para que lo obedeciera.

Conforme pasaba los minutos, pudo sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a sucumbir por el sueño. Le inquietaba que antes de poder entrar en el sueño profundo, sintió una energía bastante diferente a los demás, era casi igual a la que sintió cuando estaban en la mente de Lee. Pero no termino de confirmarlo. Al final, el sueño le gano a su preocupación.

* * *

" _ **Quítalo"**_

El agua cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero dejando solamente su cara descubierta.

El agua lo mecía, como si estuviera en una cuna y tratara de calmarlo con amor, pero por supuesto, no utilizaba el amor, era simplemente ridículo.

" _ **Quítalo"**_

Mirando lo más que pudo con sus ojos, la gran celda del Kyubi se alzaba con gloria aun lado de él, intimidándolo de cierta manera. El papelito que contenía la palabra 'sello' brillaba de un color amarillo, casi cegador.

" _¡_ _ **TIENES QUE QUÍTALO!... ¡A ÉL, A ELLOS! Me molesta, ¡NOS molesta! QUÍTALO, QUÍTALO, QUÍTALO, QUÍTALO, ¡QUITALO!"**_

Era innegable, era bastante aterrador que el gran zorro de nueve colas gritara de esa manera tan desgarradora, tan cruel, tan… tan…

Tan dolorosa.

Pero no entendía ¿Qué era lo que debía quitar? Toda su mente estaba en blanco, no reaccionaba correctamente.

El movimiento no esperado desde la profundidad de aquella cantarilla lo perturbo, se sintió horrorizado de que alguna manera alguien más estuviera con él. El agua que había estado meciéndolo tranquilamente, se tornaba a ser turbulenta, tanto que incluso el enorme zorro grito nuevamente con dolor.

Podía sentir perfectamente como varias cosas subían rápidamente con el afán de alcanzar la superficie.

El zorro repentinamente se paró y casi al instante, golpeo el agua con su mano, haciendo más turbulencia, saltaba con todas su fuerzas, corría de un lado otro y al final, reunió energía negra* delante de su hocico, haciendo una bola negra muy grande, que al final se encogió y trago, para después unos segundos, escupirla con fuerza en el agua. Podía sentir como aquella bola de energía se dirigía con rapidez hacia las cosas que se dirigían a la superficie, explotando cuando una de ellas choco contra la bola.

Era hermoso sentir como la energía de la explosión salió por la superficie, rodeando su cuerpo y llenándolo con una extraña calidez.

Las cosas eran negras, con forma de serpiente, caían de arriba por la reciente explosión que mando volando a las que sobrevivieron de ser desintegradas.

Caían de manera tan graciosa que estuvo tentado a reír. Pero no lo hizo.

El zorro volvió a ponerse tenso, y salto nuevamente de un lado a otro. Y entonces lo sintió-

Una enorme presencia que se movía justamente como las otras hizo su aparición saliendo a la superficie, sus escamas blancas, su enorme tamaño casi igual al de kyubi y sus ojos rojos lo destacaban del resto de serpientes ahora muertas, la gran serpiente sacaba con rapidez su enorme lengua, inclinándose poco a poco hacía Naruto.

 _ **¡QUÍTALO!, ¡QUÍTALO! Me repugna, ELIMINALO, ¡está interfiriendo con el juego! Se aprovecha.**_

Pero Naruto no respondía, solo miraba a la serpiente, a sus ojos. La piel le quemaba, el chakra de Kyubi le envolvía, como si tratara de protegerlo, pero solo lograba el efecto contrario. Observaba como en instantes sentía ardor por su cara, y como después de estos, pequeños trozos negros de ceniza flotaban en el chakra para después desaparecer.

La serpiente abrió su enorme boca, y con cuidado, posiciono sus dientes a pocos metros del cuerpo de Naruto, quedándose inmóvil.

Naruto trato de mover su cuerpo pero este no respondía, no podía moverse por más que lo intentara.

En un movimiento inesperado, la serpiente bajo rápidamente su cabeza y clavo fuertemente sus colmillos en el estómago y pecho de Naruto, sacándole un grito ahogado de dolor. El chakra del Kyubi alrededor de él ardía con fuerza, lo quemaba y le daba un calor insoportable, más pedazos de ceniza se elevaron y desaparecían rápidamente en el manto, la serpiente aún no se separaba de su cuerpo y empezaba a sentir como algo le recorría internamente el cuerpo, sacando un grito desgarrador trato de forzar su cuerpo a moverse para defenderse de la bestia, el olor de su propia sangre empezaba a ofuscarlo de una manera bastante desagradable para él.

Su visión se hacía negra cuando palabras llegaron a él como un rayo de esperanza. Uno que especialmente pareció enojar a la serpiente que incluso lo mordió más fuerte, pero Naruto trato de no generar un gemido de dolor.

" **Naruto"**

Su visión, negra ahora se volvia blanca.

" **Naruto"**

Era una voz tan conocida, pero a la vez, tan desconocida.

* * *

— **¡Naruto despierta!**

Naruto abrió los ojos, Sasuke pudo ver perfectamente que su color era rojo, un rojo oscuro, completamente diferente al que había presentado en el juego anterior. Observo como después de unos segundos el rubio hacía muecas de dolor y se agarraba desesperadamente su rostro, el cual, estaba quemado con líneas rojizas, que rodeaba su ojo izquierdo terminado en la frente y otra, que abarcaba la mayor parte de su mejilla derecha y un poco de su cuello.

Naruto lo miro con desesperación, pidiendo una forma de alivio para sus quemaduras, pero Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. No fue hasta que Naruto bajo la mirada y observo las manos de Sasuke. Estaban quemadas.

— ¿Q-qué fue lo que –

— Estabas cubierto por un chakra naranja — dijo rápidamente Sasuke — estabas retorciéndote, lanzabas gemidos de dolor y de ese chakra, habían salido tres colas, fue cuando tu pies se estaba desprendiendo. Te quemabas. — Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus manos, reprimiendo un quejido, de alguna manera de la que Naruto no comprendía, e incluso, pensaba que Sasuke tampoco, este había empezado a soltar lágrimas.

— Te dolia, eso se podía ver a simple vista, te hable pero no respondías, así que trate de mover tu cuerpo, pero al agarrar el manto me queme las manos, pero eso no me detuvo, seguí moviéndome hasta que por fin despertaste y el manto se fue.

Sasuke utilizo los calentadores de su brazo para limpiarse la cara, Naruto pudo escuchar una débil 'maldición' por parte de su amigo.

— ¿Los otros no se despertaron por eso?

— ¿Los ves despiertos? — Dijo Sasuke con enojo. Por supuesto, Naruto se abofeteo mentalmente por la estúpida pregunta.

— En fin, dejémonos de tonterías, dije que te diría todo y así será.

Naruto asintió y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo.

— Ayer por la noche Kiba ideo un plan para mantenerte alejado de nosotros, ya sabes… por lo del juego de Shino — un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, siendo roto nuevamente por la voz de Sasuke — _Querían_ mantenerte alejado por si una cosa similar pasara de nuevo, por lo que, como era el turno de Kiba, el iba a crear reglas que van en tu contra y como vez, están funcionando.

— ¿Es por eso que esa energía extraña me lanzo al suelo antes de llegar a Choji?

— Si, una de las reglas que nos dijo que pondría es que tu no puedes estar a más de un metro de nosotros, solamente si nosotros queremos que estés cerca podrás pasar de ese metro, justo como ahora. Solo se eso, el resto del plan al parecer fue formado por Neji, Ino y Hinata.

Una vez más el incómodo silencio apareció. Naruto no iba a negar que estuviera dolido, le dolía que sus compañeros pensaran que los iba a matar pero… que podía hacer él para negarlo, ya lo había hecho una vez, podría hacerlo una vez más y eso también le preocupaba. Miro a Sasuke quien simplemente miraba sus manos rojizas.

— Este muy sentimental bastardo — por supuesto, eso le gano una mirada de enojo

— Arrepiéntete de tus palabras.

— ¡Ah! Si lo siento, como yo soy un simple mortal y tú un dios todo poderoso…

— ¡Para de una vez perdedor!

— ¡Lo ves! Andas sentimental — las rizas de ambos sonaron, un leve temblor anuncio que habían pasado treinta minutos y a continuación, cabio una vez más el escenario, estaban en otra parte de la aldea. En específico, en el conjunto Uchiha. Las risas pararon para ser seguido por una sensación de tristeza.

— ¿Crees que si la masacre no hubiera ocurrido… serias más sentimental?

— ¿Qué? ¿Sentimental? Ni en tus pesadillas Naruto

Naruto rio fuertemente y lo miro — Tienes razón… tal vez serias un mujeriego.

Un golpe no se hizo esperar, pero solo hizo al rubio reír más — ¿Sabes? Me gusta que estas peleas ocurrieran más a menudo…son… como decirlo… tan, divertidas.

Sasuke lo miro fijamente y Naruto a él, cerró los ojos y dio una sonrisa enorme — Parecemos hermanos peleando ¿no?

Sasuke lo miro con sorpresa, estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido de que los demás despertaban los alerto.

— Supongo que tienes que irte, vamos, o delo contrario creeré que eres toda una magdalena*

Un golpe aún más fuerte vino a su cabeza y rio — Que gran hermano eres.

Pero cuando lo dijo, Sasuke ya estaba con los demás.

* * *

De nueva cuenta, estaba amarrado una vez más, y su guardia de esta vez era Ino. Le habían preguntado varias veces como había obtenido quemaduras en su cara, pero no respondió, solo miro al suelo hasta que habían decidido dejarlo en paz.

Habían puesto de líder a Sasuke para que los guiara por el compuesto Uchiha, pero se podía notar que con el hecho de ver las casa le incomodaba bastante, sobre todo cuando revisaron la casa de sus padres.

Naruto se preguntaba si esa sensación la sentía diario.

Buscaron durante el tiempo restante que quedaba para pasar a otro escenario, pero no se encontró nada. Cuando el escenario cambió, Naruto se dio cuenta que esta vez estaban cerca de donde vivía.

Claro, no era coincidencia que al primer lugar en que buscaran fuera directamente su casa.

Revisaron todo, cajones, debajo de la cama, el refrigerador, e incluso el baño. Era un poco espeluznante, era como si revisaran una escena del crimen.

" _No confiaran en ti nunca más"_ Dijo muy claramente Zanko.

— Cállate, no todos son así — Susurro Naruto lo más bajo que pudo, pero al parecer, Neji lo gro escucharlo.

— ¿Todos son así qué? — dijo Neji en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos, y haciendo que Naruto deseara que la tierra se lo tragara. Trago sonoramente y después hablo.

— Que todos parecen acosadores, la forma en que revisan mi departamento es muy… espeluznante.

Que extraordinaria respuesta.

Cuando salieron del edifico, su siguiente guardia fue Lee, el cual constantemente le jalaba por querer ir más adelantado. Dando la vuelta por la esquina de la calle, una especie de energía golpeo a Naruto, sin embargo no hubo dolor. Se detuvo tan abruptamente que Lee no avanzo más y alerto a los otros.

La sensación de la energía negativa rodeándolos volvió a aparecer y Naruto callo de rodillas mientras negaba con su cabeza a las repentinas voces que le decían palabras que no entendía.

— No… ¡vete, vete, vete, vete, vete! ¡VETE!

Sasuke al ver como actuaba, decidió acercarse a Naruto, pero una mano se puso en su hombro, advirtiéndole que no se moviera de su lugar.

Todos se quedaron mirando como simplemente Naruto seguía gritando.

* * *

 **La relación entre Sasuke y Naruto mejora gracias a la empatía y a la absorción de lo negativo, sin embargo a Kurama no parece hacerle feliz su nuevo compañero de cuarto ¿Qué querrá decir con que esta interfiriendo en el juego?**

 **Bien, la votación a cerrado, y el resultado fue azul, naranja y blanco.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen comentarios.**

 *** Energía negra: se refiera a la bijudama**

 ***Magdalena: se refiere a las personas (especialmente mujeres) que lloran mucho**


	21. Kyubi

**Hola gente! Me disculpo mucho por no subirlo el domingo pasado, pero tenía cosas que no podía aplazar.**

 **En fin, estoy agradecida con todos, pues, esta historia ya tiene 80 reviews. Muchas gracias!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21: Kyubi**

* * *

— ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!

Naruto podía sentir cómo las miradas que los demás le daban, carecían de emoción.

No sabía si el hecho de que en sus miradas no sentía emoción le hacía sentirse inseguro. Era una emoción que no podía describir, pero que de alguna forma, le enojaba y fastidiaba; pero lo peor de todo, era que la voz solo empeoraba esa sensación.

Sus manos en un impulso trataron de agarrar su cabeza, obviamente fallando por la cuerda que lo aprisionaba. El impulso y la necesidad de querer liberarse de la cuerda, solo lo desesperaba más, forzaba sus brazos para poder, de alguna forma, romper la cuerda.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡SUÉLTENME!

La rabia, la ira y la . Toda esa mezcla de emociones se fundía en él, ofuscándole y quemándole. El chakra del Kyubi empezaba a infiltrarse en su sistema poco a poco, dándole poder. Sus manos empezaban a cambiar, los caninos de su boca se alargaban y la sensación de entumecimiento en sus mejillas apareció.

Intentando una vez más romper la cuerda, forzó sus brazos. La cuerda se rompió cómo si se tratara de simple hilo.

Por instinto, todos retrocedieron un paso, asustados por la posibilidad de que Naruto volviera a cometer el asesinato. Sasuke trago fuertemente, y apretando sus manos, decidió avanzar hasta Naruto.

El resto miro como Sasuke avanzaba lentamente hacía Naruto, quien respiraba con dificultad y miraba con enojo al Uchiha. Sasuke no se intimido y siguió avanzando con cuidado, observando cuidadosamente a Naruto, en busca de señales que le advirtieran un posible ataque.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Naruto cayo rápidamente al suelo, respirando con dificultad, y apretándose la garganta con sus dos manos.

Sasuke inmediatamente corrió hacía su amigo, arrodillándose y observando cómo su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. La cúpula de colores apareció muy estirada, basto con que los demás retrocedieran unos cuantos pasos para que esta se dividiera. Naruto y Sasuke obtuvieron una cúpula con colores muy pálidos, mientras que los demás, colores aun fuertes.

Tenten paso al frente de todos con una expresión enojada.

— ¡Traidor despreciable! ¡teníamos un acuerdo! — grito con enojo, pero Sasuke la ignoro.

— ¡Desgraciado!

Antes de que continuara, la mano de Neji se poso sobre el hombro de ella, la miro a los ojos y acto seguido, avanzo hacía Naruto y Sasuke. Con forme avanzaba, las dos cúpulas volvieron a aparecer, casi unidas como dos burbujas.

Cuando Neji atravesó hacia la cúpula de ellos, esta recibió más color.

Sasuke lo miraba con duda. Tenía la sensación que dejar a Neji al lado de ellos seria un grabe error, sobretodo si el Hyuga planeaba continuar el acuerdo.

Sasuke miro al resto, viendo como ellos también tenían la duda implantada. Shikamaru dio un sonoro suspiro, dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por el resto de los chicos.

— Espero que sepas de que lado estas — la voz repentina del Hyuga se hizo presente. Sasuke simplemente prefirió quedarse callado — A nadie le conviene que Naruto vuelva matarnos.

— Eso no significa que lo aíslen.

— Es por la seguridad de todos.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio. Si, era cierto que también tenía miedo de que Naruto se saliera de control, pero tampoco era justo dejarlo de lado por la posibilidad de que los volviera a atacar.

— El fin no justifica los medios.

— Si lo hace ¿Tu no querías matar a tu hermano a toda costa?

El Uchiha se quedo en silencio durante un tiempo.

— Solo te estas engañando a ti mismo. No eres mas que un hipócrita.

— Te equivocas, yo _ya_ no soy así.

— ¿Quien lo dice? ¿tu? las palabras son fáciles de soltar, pero las acciones no.

— Digo lo mismo. ¿Acaso no fue Kiba quien actuó más hipócrita? ¿que a pesar de que Naruto y él se llevan muy bien termino por hacer este plan del cual, todos participamos? incluso la persona de la cual, esta enamorada de Naruto — dijo con enojo Sasuke.

— No hables de Hinata.

— Entonces tu no hables de hipocresía cuando tu también lo haces. Tan siquiera yo reconocí mi error y lo estoy enmendando.

Neji lo miro en silencio, se paro, y se alejo un poco de ellos.

Sasuke lo miro con enojo, llevo a Naruto otra vez sobre su espalda, se acerco a Neji y dijo:

— Debemos avanzar, tan siquiera tenemos que hacer algo útil ya que nos abandonaron — Sasuke iba a volver a cimar cuando Neji le agarro el brazo con fuerza.

— No va a funcionar.

—...

— Por más que lo protejas, el plan siempre seguirá en marcha. Yo cumpliré mi parte, y cómo se que tu ya no cumplirás la tuya, me encargare de también hacer tu parte.

Sasuke apretó su manos, y con intención de pegarle, con rapidez le lanzo al Hyuga una patada, la cual, Neji pudo esquivar. Sasuke se estabilizo para no caer por el peso extra, y miro fijamente a Neji.

— Puedes verme con todo el odio del mundo, eso no va a cambiar nada.

Sasuke apretó aun más sus manos, tratando de alejar el impulso de querer empezar una pelea con el Hyuga. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, oyendo los pasos de Neji seguirlo.

Una vez más el temblor apareció junto con los segundos de oscuridad. Y ahora, el nuevo escenario era en el compuesto Hyuga.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y empezó a caminar lentamente por las calles del compuesto, mirando minuciosamente cada casa. Neji solo seguía detrás de él.

"¡Maldición! ¿Podrías hacer algo útil?"

* * *

El zorro enorme miro fijamente a Naruto, quien se acobardo al sentir la mirada llena de odio.

— **Eres muy débil. No controlas bien a Zanko.**

— ¿Qué?...

— **Ya me escuchaste mocoso, si no controlas bien a Zanko lo lamentaras.**

El zorro agarro los barrotes con sus manos gigantes, asustando a Naruto, quien dio un paso hacía atrás.

— **¡JA! ¿Donde esta el niño observador y valiente? ahora mismo no eres mas que un mocoso asustadizo. Pero descuida, te ayudare.**

Naruto lo miro con sorpresa y duda, creyendo poco de las palabras del Kyubi.

— No te creo.

— **No tienes que hacerlo, pero te advierto, si vuelves a descontrolarte, no te ayudare otra vez.**

— ¿Otra vez?

— **¿Crees que dejaste de oír voces por arte de magia? Por supuesto que no, intervine usando mi chakra para evitar que la energía de Zanko se apoderara de ti.**

Naruto se sorprendió por la información, y tragando sonoramente, le pregunto al zorro:

— ¿Toda esa energía oscura es de Zanko?

— **Si.**

— ¿Puedo _eliminar_ a Zanko?

— **¿Puedes _eliminar_ las emociones?**

— No...

— **Ahí tienes tu respuesta. No puedes eliminarlo, pero si sellarlo. Aunque no serviría de mucho, los sellos se debilitan, y al mínimo descuido, escapara. Otra opción es pasarlo a otra persona... pero no creo que lo logres sin quedar loco.**

Naruto se quedo en silencio, bajo la mirada y camino lentamente hasta la jaula.

— ¿Por que me ayudas? — Pregunto con voz baja. El zorro lo miro, lanzo una especie de bufido y empezó a hablar.

— **No me gusta ese _parásito_ , me inquieta. **— el zorro hizo una pausa antes de continuar — **Además, interfiere con el juego.**

Ante la mención del juego, Naruto lo miro rápidamente, interrogándolo con la mirada — ¿Qué tienes que ver con el juego zorro pulgoso? — Pero el zorro no contesto, en lugar de eso, solo rio con fuerza.

— ¡Responde bola peluda! — grito con fuerza el rubio. Las carcajadas bajaron de tono, pero no se detuvieron.

— **Estoy _más_ involucrado en el juego de lo que crees mocoso.**

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto estaba siendo absorbido por el agua a su alrededor. Aterrado, trato de moverse para salir del agua, fracasando y solo logrando que el agua lo cubriera con más velocidad.

— **Ya no es seguro hablar aquí** — el zorro hablo. Naruto lo miraba ya distorsionado cuando su cuerpo completo fue envuelto. — **Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Mientras tanto, trata de no hacerle caso a esa maldita serpiente. Es por tu bien.**

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, la sensación de humad fue remplazada por el calor de algo, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía el aire en su cara.

* * *

 **Hey! espero que les gusto, yo realmente espero que si.**

 **Por lo visto, Kurama es más importante de lo que aparenta, pero... ¿Qué tan importante es?**

 **Recuerda dejar un comentario :D, no cuesta nada.**


	22. Cerbero

**Oh, creo que las cosas se han alargado mucho, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos.**

 **PD: Realmente lo lamento, me he llenado de proyectos y no encuentro tiempo libre :/ sumado a eso, la siguiente semana tengo que ir a inscribirme a cursos por comipems. Por lo que, este capítulo compensa la anterior, esta semana y la siguiente.**

 **Agradezco a los que comentan.**

 **No puedo creerlo… ¡Esta historia ha sido nominada en la categoría de ¡Mátame de miedo! En la página de Facebook Premios NarutoFanfics por la usuaria** **Rominitha Valeria Araya Peña, agradezco mucho eso ¡GRACIAS! Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a ti :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22: Cerbero**

* * *

Desde que había despertado sabía que las cosas no estaban nada bien.

Por razones que aún no conocía, Naruto podía sentir perfectamente la tensión entre Neji y Sasuke.

Sobre todo, Neji, pues desde que despertó el Hyuga no lo dejo de mirar con una emoción, que, hasta el momento, Naruto no podía descifrar.

¿Qué era lo que el Hyuga conseguiría con seguir mirándolo así?

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya basta! — Naruto había parado su caminar y se volteó hacía Neji, quien lo miro con indiferencia. — ¡No sé qué es lo que te pasa! ¿Tengo monos en la espalda o qué Neji? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡Por favor! Me has estado mirando de quien sabe qué forma ¿Qué quieres? — Pero Neji se mantuvo en silencio. Enojado, Naruto quiso volver a reclamarle, pero Neji hablo primero.

— Eres peligroso para todos.

Simple, rápido, sin dudas. Esas palabras las dijo tan fríamente que, en un principio, Naruto no entendía que quería decir con eso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir co-

— Que eres una amenaza para todos.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces, tratando de analizar las palabras de Neji. Un agujero se hizo presente en su estómago mientras la sensación de dolor apareció en su pecho.

Neji no dijo nada más, simplemente paso a un lado de Naruto, deteniéndose al lado de Sasuke para decirle algo. Palabras que Naruto decidió no escuchar por su momentánea confusión.

 _Tal vez Zanko tenía razón._

* * *

Sakura se preguntaba si el haber dejado a Neji con sus compañeros de equipo era buena idea.

Sabía muy bien que últimamente nadie quería convivir con Naruto, lo entendía, después de todo ¿Quién quiere convivir con alguien que posiblemente te mate? Nadie.

Incluso ella tenía miedo de Naruto.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sobre saltándola, miro a la persona; era Ino.

— ¿En qué piensas frente de marquesina? — Pregunto la rubia. Sakura por un momento no dijo nada, siguió mirando asía el piso, y sacando un suspiro, decidió responderle a su amiga.

— Estaba pensando en si era buena idea dejar a Neji con ellos. — Ino se mantuvo en silencio, miró fijamente a Sakura y le sonrió.

— No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro. Recuerda que Neji y Sasuke tienen que cumplir su parte del plan y-

— Eso es lo que me preocupa Ino — corto rápidamente a Ino. Sakura la miro con ojos llenos de duda — No creo que Sasuke cumpla su parte, no soy sorda, pude escuchar como Sasuke le conto todo a Naruto. — termino diciéndolo en voz baja para evitar llamar la atención de los demás.

Ino se sorprendió, ella pensaba que Sasuke se había ido del lado de Naruto para cumplir su parte; y que las palabras de Tenten era parte de eso. No esperaba que Sasuke le hubiera dicho todo.

— Sin embargo — continúo hablando Sakura — Sasuke no estaba enterado de todos los detalles, así que supongo que no saben mucho.

— Eso es bueno — Ino dijo con alivio, tenía, aunque sea la tranquilidad de que el plan no fallaría totalmente. Aún tenemos a Neji con ellos, el hará la parte de Sasuke y así todo saldrá como se planeó.

— Si… supongo.

— ¿Supones?

Pero Sakura no contesto, se quedó callada y volvió a mirar el suelo, pero esta vez con tristeza.

— ¿Realmente es correcto hacerle eso a Naruto? Es nuestro amigo…

— Dejo de ser nuestro amigo desde el momento en que nos mató. — Respondió Ino secamente.

— ¿No podemos darle un oportunidad? El no actuó como… como 'él mismo' esa vez…

— No. _Él solo haría lo mismo_

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

Ante la pregunta, Ino para rápidamente y enfrento a Sakura bruscamente.

— ¿Lo dudas? ¡¿Lo dudas aun cuando viste junto con nosotros como perdió el control?! — Ino grito fuertemente, haciendo que el resto pararan y las voltearan a ver con confusión.

Sakura seguía mirando al piso, negándose a levantar la vista para enfrentar a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡responde!

Sakura siguió negándose a mirarla. ¿Qué si dudaba que Naruto perdiera el control? ¡no! No lo dudaba, pero, aun así, Naruto no sería capaz de volver a cometer otra vez el asesinato, no después de oírlo tan animado cuando hablaba con Sasuke.

" _¿Sabes? Me gustaría que estas peleas ocurrieran más a menudo… son … ¿Cómo decirlo?... tan, divertidas"_

Tal vez debía darle una oportunidad a Naruto, era su amigo, era su compañero; y junto con Sasuke habían pasado por cosas terribles, divertidas, absurdas… No había manera en que ese Naruto que hablaba con Sasuke era aquel que hizo la masacre.

" _Parecemos hermanos…"_

Trago profundamente, se armó de valor; y miro con enojo y valentía a Ino.

 _Confiare en ti, Naruto._

Llenando de aire sus pulmones, grito con enojo hacía Ino.

— ¡SI! ¡TENGO MUCHAS DUDAS!, ¡SÍ!, ¡NO DUDO QUE NARUTO PUEDA VOLVER A COMETER AQUELLO! — Sakura volvió a respirar hondo, se acercó más a Ino y la señalo con el dedo, acusándola — ¡Pero es mi amigo, mi compañero; y yo confío en él! Si Sasuke confía en él, no puedo ver por qué yo no.

— ¡Eres una tonta, frente de marquesina!

— ¡Y todos ustedes son unos cobardes hipócritas que supuestamente eran amigos de Naruto, ¡y mírense! ahora solo se dedican a darle la espalda!

Su respiración era agitada, tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo que puso al gritar. Seguía matando a Ino con la mirada y ahora, era ella la que esperaba una respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Ino no hizo más que mostrar una mueca de enojo. Rápidamente, la Yamanaka agarro el cuello de la ropa de Sakura, quien también hizo lo mismo con Ino.

— ¡¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad a aquel que te mato?!

— ¡No estoy muerta!

— ¡Pues estuviste a punto de serlo! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos sobrevivido? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo lo logramos!

Ino apretó aún más su agarre en la ropa de Sakura, quien empezaba a desesperarse por las palabras de la rubia.

— Pero no paso, no hay forma de averiguarlo.

— ¡Pues estaremos apunto de hacerlo si quieres darle una oportunidad a ese monstruo!

Sakura aflojo su agarre de la ropa de Ino, y bajo lentamente su brazo. Su mirada paso de querer asesinar a su amiga, a ser una llena de repulsión.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirle monstruo? — con su mano derecha aparto con rapidez la mano de Ino y dio unos pasos hacia atrás — Dices que él es un monstruo… pero tu eres peor que él, ¡Todos son peor que él!

Su respiración volvió a ser agitada. Sakura podía sentir como el resto de sus compañeros la miraban con decepción.

Dejo de mirar a Ino y dirigió su mirada hacía Shino y Shikamaru, quienes estaban juntos, observándola sin emoción. Señalo a ambos con el dedo.

— Se supone que ustedes dos son los inteligentes ¿Por qué apoyaron la propuesta de Kiba?

— ¿Por qué la apoyaste tu? — dijo rápidamente Shino.

— Porque tenía miedo. Ese miedo me segaba y no me dejaba meditar las cosas bien.

— Terminan siendo excusas Sakura

— ¿Y sus razones? — Pregunto Sakura. Pero Shino y Shikamaru no respondieron.

— Me dan asco.

El resto solo miraba en silencio.

Internamente, Sakura se preguntó a sí misma como se disculparía con Naruto, y también, cómo le diría que los demás ya no eran sus amigos.

* * *

Durante todo su trayecto había caminado como una especie de muerto viviente.

Incluso no se tensó – como era normal - cuando la tierra tembló y se cambió el escenario. Se volvía algo monótono, el escenario era nuevamente afuera de la torre hokage, pero no se podía quejar.

No era como si Kiba hubiera viajado mucho más lejos que el bosque de la muerte.

Sasuke trato de incluso animarlo, pero era simplemente en vano.

Estaba dolido.

Le dolía mucho el corazón.

El abuelo Hiruzen ya se lo había dicho una vez:

" _Las palabras pueden doler aún más que una herida"_

Y ahora lo entendía, no. Siempre lo había entendido. Pero ese dolor anterior no era nada comparado con este.

— _Es el dolor de saber que las personas que eran importantes para ti, te desprecian._

Cuanto había querido ignorar las palabras de Zanko, tan frías, tan directas, tan…tan.

Tan ciertas.

La mano de Sasuke lo agarro del hombro, Naruto volteo a mirarlo, preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que ocurría.

— Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, miro hacia el suelo y observo como estaba a unos centímetros de caer en la alcantarilla semi-abierta.

"Un segundo, cuando llegamos por primera vez aquí no había alcantarilla"

Sasuke y Neji iban a continuar caminando cuando escucharon de algo metálico siendo empujado, voltearon, y observaron como Naruto quitaba la tapa completamente.

El rubio los miro fijamente.

— Hay que entrar.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Sasuke.

— Hay que entrar ¿No se te hace raro que aparezca una alcantarilla en este lugar? Que yo recuerde, esto no estaba antes.

— Conociendo lo idiota que eres, lo más seguro es que no te hubieras fijado y eso siempre estuvo aquí.

— ¡oye! Yo no soy ningún idiota. Además, por la forma en que contestas, tu tampoco prestaste atención si estaba la alcantarilla o no — Una discusión estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando Neji se acercó hacía Naruto, y quito completamente la tapa.

— Te creo. Vamos, entremos. — De una sola vez, Neji entro dentro de la alcantarilla sin dudar.

Naruto miro a Sasuke, y después le siguió a Neji. Sasuke no pudo más que suspirar y entrar de mala gana dentro de la alcantarilla.

* * *

Cuando entraron, lo primero que los sorprendió fue que no era una alcantarilla normal.

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser, agua sucia, olor pútrido y laberintos de cemento, no era.

Habían sido llevados a una cueva, y lo que pareció ser una caída de unos segundos, se convirtió en una enorme distancia al mirar el pequeño agujero por donde se suponían que salieron.

El agua que contenía la cueva era de un color azul celeste, y dentro de esta, pequeños peces nadaban tranquilamente, sin inmutarse ante su presencia.

— Estamos en una cueva subterránea. Al final, esta vez sí acertarse Naruto, había algo extraño en esa alcantarilla — Dijo Neji.

El rubio no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a los pequeños peces que pasaban alrededor de sus pies.

— El agua es inusual ¿no creen? — dijo con tranquilidad

— Si, debería ser transparente, pero es azul. — le respondió Sasuke.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Neji fue el que comenzó a caminar y los otros lo seguían.

Naruto noto como al dar unos pasos más, el agua a su alrededor pareció aumentar lentamente, pero lo ignoro al ver más peces pasar, esta vez, de diferentes colores.

Durante la mayor parte de la caminata, los chicos encontraron diferentes formas de distraerse, Neji miraba las estalactitas mientras las contaba mentalmente, Sasuke decidió repasar de memoria los sellos que se sabía y Naruto; se entretuvo con los peces.

La calma se rompió cuando repentinamente, Neji se hundió sin aviso, asustando repentinamente a los otros dos.

Neji rápidamente salió a la superficie, y usando su control de chakra, se paró sobre el agua, lo más rápido que pudo, para así nivelar su respiración por el repentino hundimiento.

Naruto y Sasuke también se pararon sobre el agua, queriendo evitar un destino similar al de su compañero.

— Parece que esta cueva es muy honda — dijo el rubio. Al momento, Neji lo miro enojado.

— No me digas, si no lo dices no me doy cuenta.

Neji activo su byakugan, y se dispuso a ver más al fondo. Los otros dos solo se quedaron viendo como Neji miraba hacía el fondo.

El Hyuga lo desactivo y suspiro con frustración — Es muy hondo, llegue a mi límite de distancia y aun así había más profundidad. Sera mejor no caer. — Se paró y camino unos pasos — Hay que avanzar.

Antes de dar un paso más, una voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Quién te nombro líder?

Neji se volteó lentamente hacía el dueño de la voz.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte que aparentemente esto es un "poso" sin fin?

— Naruto…

— ¡Naruto ni que nada!, No tengo ninguna razón para creerte una solo palabra ¿Y si nos estas mintiendo?

— Yo no miento.

— Mentiroso — Naruto escupió con enojo — Mentiste sobre que eras mi amigo.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Neji y Naruto se vieron con diferentes emociones.

— Entonces no me creas si no quieres.

— Eso hare.

Sasuke se estaba hartando de la situación, así nunca llegarían a nada.

— Basta — dijo serió, sacando a los dos dichos de su batalla de miradas — A si nunca llegaremos a nada, tenemos problemas, pero nuestra prioridad sigue siendo el encontrar los malditos recuerdos, así que compórtense.

Sasuke rápidamente avanzo — seguiremos hasta el final de la cueva, si no queda más opción, tendremos que nadar adentro del agua.

Ninguno de los otros dos puso queja alguna de las palabras de Sasuke, y simplemente lo siguieron en silencio.

Con forme avanzaban, las estalactitas se iban acercando mucho a ellos, cosa que empezó a indiciarles que tarde o temprano, tendrían que sumergirse.

— Se acabó, ya no hay más espacio, tendremos que sumergirnos.

Los tres estaban a punto de hacerlo, cuando la misma agua los absorbió sin avisó. Dejando el eco de un grito de sorpresa.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, todo por unos instantes era borroso. Parpadeo unos instantes y enfocó lo mejor que pudo su vista, logrando ver el techo de estalactitas.

La sensación de calor azotaba todo su cuerpo, era demasiado calor, y estaba seguro que lo que debería sentir era el frio del agua en la cueva.

El calor sobre su cuerpo solo aumento cuando empezó a moverse y localizo a sus compañeros aun lado de él, dormidos.

Se sentó, y lentamente se dirigió hacía Sasuke con la intención de sacudirlo para despertarlo.

Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la repentina oleada de aire sobre su espalda.

Giro lentamente su cabeza hacía atrás, y trato de reprimir un grito de miedo.

Detrás de él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Había un enorme perro negro de tres cabezas, quien estaba, actualmente, durmiendo delante de una gran puerta de madera.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente como Zanko se reía cuando el enorme perro abrió sus seis ojos.

* * *

 **Yo, hola, subí este capítulo antes porque el domingo no iba a estar presente. Espero y les gustara :)**

 **No olvides comentar, dar a favoritos o seguir la historia. Me motivas a continuarla :D**


	23. Revelado

**Hola, la verdad, estoy emocionada, no sé si lamentarme o estar feliz, pero el fic está llegando a su fin, pero no se preocupen faltan varios capítulos, así que tratare de prestarle más atención a los capítulos, y como ya voy a salir, creo que lo lograre :)**

 **Y... hey! tengo un twitter... puedes verlo si quieres, es para tontear y avisar sobre cosas y hablar con migo si te apetece... Link en la biografía...**

 **Lamento la tardanza.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23:Revelado**

* * *

Por un momento, dejo de respirar.

Aquel enorme perro saco con fuerza otra oleada de aire, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Haciendo que la respiración retenida de Naruto, volviera a funcionar.

Con sigilo, Naruto formo el signo del clon de sombras, haciendo aparecer dos réplicas de él, que levantaron en silencio los cuerpos de Sasuke y Neji. El verdadero Naruto junto con sus clones, llegaron en silencio a la parte de atrás, dejando ver la enorme puerta de madera que custodiaba el perro.

Naruto miro fijamente la puerta, sabía que el solo no podía abrirla, por lo que, volviendo a hacer el sello, creo más replicas, las cuales, empujaron con fuerza la puerta, logrando moverla unos cuantos centímetros, acompañados por crujidos, que hacían al perro enorme, mover constantemente sus orejas.

«Imposible, no hay manera que la pueda mover sin despertar al perro» Pensó.

Inesperadamente, la puerta de madera se abrió fácilmente, no solo haciendo que los clones cayeran, sino, que aparte se azotara contra la pared de la cueva.

Rápidamente, Naruto miro hacia el perro, quien se había parado, dejando ver cuán grande era. Se dio la vuelta, y observo con enojo a Naruto, quien solo lo miraba con miedo.

«¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?» esa era la constante pregunta en su mente.

" _ **Corre"**_

Y así lo hizo. Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr junto a sus clones, haciendo que los que tenían a Neji y a Sasuke estuvieran a su lado, tratando de distraer al perro con los demás.

— ¡Traten de atacarlo! — grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Sintió los recuerdos de la muerte de varios clones, aplastados, mordidos o rasguñados profundamente.

Forzó el chakra en sus pies y corrió con más rapidez, pero cansándose con rapidez. Con sus ojos busco una apertura que le permitiera esconderse, y creando más clones, distrajo al enorme perro que trataba de alcanzarlo. Ignoro la información de la muerte y de un rápido movimiento, se escondió detrás de una roca, la cual, estaba inclinada hacía la pared, tapándolo por la parte de arriba.

Los clones con sus compañeros estaban detrás de él, y cuando el ultimo recuerdo de la muerte de un clon termino, afino su sentido de alerta.

" _ **Recuerda niño, los perros huelen muy bien"**_

Sudo frió cuando escucho las palabras de Zanko. Trago con fuerza, y se asomó lentamente por un lado de la roca. No vio al perro. Lentamente salió, dejando como precaución a sus amigos detrás de la roca. Con pasos lentos, se pasó al frente de la roca y miro a su alrededor; Unas escaleras se formaban a unos pocos metros de donde estaba él, dando paso hacía una estalagmita enorme, en la cual, al final de esta, estaba el recuerdo con forma de perro.

Naruto miro en todas las direcciones. Arriba, abajo, hacia la puerta. Pero el gran perro no estaba. ¿Donde había ido?

Con cautela, Naruto siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, mirando hacía los lados cada cinco pasos. Subió las escaleras con cuidado, y una vez que estuvo junto al recuerdo. Lo agarro.

La luz blanca salió del recuerdo, iluminando toda la cueva, y quitando el color, para solo dejar el gris, blanco y negro.

La silueta de Kiba apareció junto a la de su madre, quien traía un cachorro temblando en sus brazos.

— Mira Kiba, saluda a Akamaru.

Kiba, quien en el recuerdo tenía siete años, se acerco con timidez al cachorro. Tsume dejo a Akamaru en el suelo, y este olfateo a Kiba. Por unos segundos, el perrito no hizo nada, pero después, movió la cola, y ladro alegremente al muchacho.

Naruto observo como Akamaru se abalanzo hacía Kiba y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Las siluetas de Akamaru y Kiba se desvanecieron lentamente, y la cueva volvía a tener color. Sintió como el aire golpeaba violentamente su espalda, volteo rápidamente, solo para encontrar al perro de tres cabezas, quien lo miraba con odio. Naruto Formo el sello de los clones lo más rápido que pudo, el perro enorme dejo caer una de sus patas en el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto, ocasionando que la estalagmita se destruyera, acompañada por el humo de los clones recién formados de Naruto.

El verdadero Naruto, igual como en las anteriores ocasiones, ordeno que distrajeran al enorme perro. Llegando junto a los dos clones que había dejado con sus amigos, descubrió que ambos estaban ya despiertos.

— No hay tiempo de explicar ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Se alejo rápidamente de la roca, asegurándose que tanto Neji como Sasuke estuvieran detrás de él .

— ¡No tengo su tiempo, corran!

Saco un suspiro de alivio cuando habían dejado atrás la puerta enorme de madera, pero ese alivio no duro mucho antes de que recordara, que no tenía idea de lo que había más allá. Bajo la velocidad con la que corría, deteniéndose completamente a solo unos pocos metros de la puerta. Neji y Sasuke pararon y lo observaron.

— Tenemos que cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió con velocidad detrás de la puerta observando en el proceso, como los últimos clones eran comidos por el perro de tres cabezas. Inmediatamente, formo más clones, que divido para que unos ganaran más tiempo con el perro, y otros, le ayudaran a cerrar la puerta.

Neji miro al perro de tres cabezas, quien ya se había comido al último clón de Naruto y, que ahora se dirigía corriendo hacia este.

«Naruto... ¿En que nos haz metido» pensó.

Usando su chakra para correr más rápido, se dirigió hacia el perro, quien inmediatamente ignoro a Naruto para dirigir su atención hacía Neji.

Neji salto con agilidad sobre las enormes estalagmitas y rocas por el lugar, esquivando las mordidas y los ataques del enorme perro, que lentamente, comenzaba a enfadarse, pues gruñía con más fuerza cada vez que Neji esquivaba sus ataques.

Cuando el perro golpeo una roca con su pata, Neji salto hacia esta y, empezó a subir con rapidez hacía las cabezas, específicamente la de en medio.

Las otras dos cabezas trataron de morderlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaban, recibían un golpe en la nariz que las alejaba, y de paso, movía bruscamente el cuerpo del animal de un lado a otro. Una vez que Neji llego a la cabeza de en medio, activo su byakugan, y observo los puntos de chakra que fluían en el enorme perro, centrándose en uno que estaba en la cabeza.

— Te tengo... — murmuro. Con rapidez, usando solo la punta de sus dedos, golpeo con fuerza aquel punto, haciendo que el enorme perro cayera con fuerza en el suelo.

Lo había dejado inconsciente.

Naruto dejo de empujar la puerta al igual que Sasuke cuando había escuchado como algo había caído con fuerza en el suelo, sus clones se disiparon, y ahora se encontraba viendo a Neji, quien bajaba del cuerpo de aquel perro y se dirigía hacia ellos con calma.

— Sera mejor que digas que es lo que paso cuando estuvimos inconscientes — dijo Neji cuando estaba a una distancia considerable de Naruto.

Naruto trago — Fuimos absorbidos por el agua, estuvimos enfrente del enorme perro cuando estaba durmiendo, abrí la puerta, en un descuido lo desperté, nos escondimos detrás de una roca, había un recuerdo en una enorme estalagmita, la agarre y el resto ya lo saben.

— Eso solo significa que queda un recuerdo por encontrar — dijo Sasuke.

— Si, pero el problema es como saldremos de aquí, solo sabemos esta parte de la "nueva"cueva, tendríamos que investigar más allá.

— Entonces vamos a hacerlo.

Los clones desaparecieron en un rápido " _puff"_ y salieron por la gran puerta a medio cerrar.

Al salir, siguieron caminando, pero a los pocos pasos lejos de la puerta, un temblor se hizo presente, y las paredes de la cueva empezaban a acercarse a ellos. Naruto miro hacía atrás, dándose cuenta que la puerta no estaba, las paredes se acercaron más a ellos, encerrándolos en lo que parecía ser un cubo.

Todo era oscuridad, Naruto, inmediatamente avanzo con cuidado hacía una pared del cubo, y cuando la toco, inmediatamente se dirigió hacía la esquina, se sentó, y cerro los ojos. Ignoro como Zanko se reía, y aunque no lo admitiera, se tensaba cada vez más cuando la risa se tornaba más gruesa y constante.

— Salte de mi cabeza... salte de mi cabeza...— empezó a murmurar, mientras golpeaba levemente su cabeza en la pared —Salte, salte salte...

Pero aun así, Zanko no paraba de reír

* * *

En algún momento, Naruto se había dormido. Era algo sorprendente, puesto que él había esperado que Zanko no se lo permitiría.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una fogata, en la cual, a su alrededor estaban Neji y Sasuke.

— Veo que ya despertaste, acércate — dijo Neji. Naruto parpadeo rápidamente, obligando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la reciente luz. Una vez acostumbrado, se acerco en silencio hacía la fogata, sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo es que lo-

— Nos encontramos conque las estalagmitas y las estalactitas podían ser usadas como leña. — Neji lo interrumpió.

Naruto no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedo mirando al fuego.

Pasaron los minutos, pero ninguno de los tres decía algo.

 **"¿ _Niño, estas ahí?"_**

Una voz gruesa sonó en los pensamientos de Naruto

 _ **"No hables, a menos que quieras dar una larga explicación"**_

Naruto trago saliva, y cerro los ojos.

 _«¿Kyubi?»_

 ** _"¿Quién más"_**

De cierta forma, Naruto encontró alivio en la voz del kyubi. Le era reconfortante el saber que no solamente Zanko estaba en él.

 _ **"Veo que estas haciendo un buen trabajo en contener a Zanko"**_

 _«¿Buen trabajo? yo no he hecho nada»_

 ** _"Claro que si, haz manejado tus emociones, pero no me agradan las repentinas apariciones del enojo y la locura"_**

Naruto supo inmediatamente a que se refería, la pelea con Neji, y sus golpes en la pared.

 _ **"El enojo te lo puedo pasar, no es tu culpa que absorbas lo negativo de tus amigos, no te sentó bien la discusión de Sakura e Ino"**_

 _«¿Sakura e Ino discutieron?»_

 ** _"Si... pero eso es otra historia. No te estoy hablando por eso."_**

 _«¿Entonces?»_

 ** _"Te hablo por que creo que es hora de que digas la existencia de Zanko, necesito que hables sobre todo lo que sabes"_**

Naruto no supo que responder. Su plan era que jamás revelaría a Zanko hasta saber más sobre él, saber como se había formado y cual era su propósito, incluso, llevarse a la tumba a este si no conseguía averiguar nada.

 _«Pero...»_

 ** _"Es mejor que lo digas ahora que tarde, puedes empezar con esos dos"_**

Naruto le replico, pero Kyubi no contesto.

Respiro con profundidad, trago saliva fuertemente, y trato de armarse con valor para hablar sobre Zanko. Tal vez podía confiar en Kyubi.

— Sasuke, Neji — los mencionados lo miraron. Naruto sentía como le empezaba a apretar el pecho, y como, un agujero en su estomago se formaba — Tengo... que decirles algo.

No los miró, siguió con la mirada en las flamas de la fogata, y cuando la sensación del agujero en el estomago desapareció, continuó.

— Antes de que empezara el juego de Kiba... yo... no, más bien, algo se metió en mi — Naruto pudo sentir como las miradas se volvieron confusas — es decir, algo con forma de serpiente... apareció antes de que fuera con la vieja Tsunade, ttebayo.

Aquel tic verbal pareció no solo sorprenderle a él, si no, también a los otros dos, pues hacía tiempo que no lo oían.

— Apareció antes de eso y...simepre jugaba con migo, es decir, desde su aparición, no había dejado de confundirme con sus palabras. Constantemente me dice cosas que no entiendo, o cosas dolorosas para mi. Siempre se rie de mis desgracias. Él... fue quien hizo que hiciera el... asesinato — Naruto paro de relatar y saco un suspiro de frustración — Aquella serpiente se llama Zanko y crei que era apropiado que supieran sobre él...-

— ¿Cuando pensabas en decirlo? — Pregunto rápidamente Neji

— Yo...

— ¿Cuando Naruto? ¿Cuando lo planeabas? ¿te das cuenta que es algo que la hokage debía de saber y que estas ocultando?

— Yo realmente quería decirles pero-

— ¿Pero que? ¿que gracias a esa serpiente cabe la posibilidad de que te controle ahora y nos mate?

— ¡No! yo lo estoy controlando.

— ¿Y hasta cuanto dura tu control? ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos mate?

Pero Naruto no respondió.

— No creas que te salvaras de esta, cuando terminemos esto, vas a tener que hablar con todos sobre lo que sabes. — Termino con enojo Neji.

El Hyuga había dejado de mirarlo, y Naruto centro su mirada en Sasuke, quien al ver que lo miraba, aparto la mirada.

 ** _"Te odian"_** susurro Zanko. Y Naruto desobedeció a lo que dijo Kyubi.

Por primera vez, le creyó a Zanko.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar o dar favoritos, me alegra el día :) y aparte, llama a mis musas más rapido :D**


	24. Miedo

**Estoy llorando, llorando mucho que mi casa ahora es un mar de lágrimas (?).**

 **No creí que mi laptop me trollearia bastante mal, pero si, lo hizo. Formatearse, ¿Enserio?! estas de broma, el capítulo, reescribirlo, es bastante cansado, pesado, sufro por haber tirado el borrador y que la basura pasara ese día. Pero, en fin, no hay vuelta atrás.**

 **PD: Ese momento incomodo cuando te diste cuenta que Kaneki se convirtió en Harry Potter :p**

* * *

 **Arco final de Kiba: Miedo**

* * *

Habían estado ignorando a Sakura durante la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso, a pesar de que ella corría el riesgo de desaparecer, Sakura se mantuvo en el límite de separación.

A Ino no le importaba que Sakura desaparecía, pero si perdían más protección de la que ya habían perdido estarían en graves problemas. Sobre todo, cuando en uno de los cambios de escenario, que los habían dejado sobre las cabezas hokage, un ave de color negro choco contra su escudo, dejándolo visible durante unos momentos.

El ave había muerto, lo podían comprobar al ver sus ojos de color blanco y el olor a podrido.

—Si esta esta ave, ¿Quién dice que otros animales no hagan lo mismo? — había dicho Shikamaru cuando comprobaron el esta del ave.

—Esto es muy raro — dijo Tenten —; No habíamos visto animales durante el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, ¿Por qué de repente están apareciendo? No tiene sentido.

—Tal vez es porque la protección bajo, recuerda, perdimos a Choji y nos separamos de Neji, Sasuke y Naruto. — dijo Ino.

—Aun así, eso no explica la aparición del ave.

—Eso no importa — interrumpió Shikamaru. — Tenemos que encontrar un recuerdo, no podemos tardar más, ya ha pasado un día ¿o lo olvidaron?

Tanto Ino como Tenten negaron con la cabeza.

—Excelente. Creo que podemos continuar.

Shikamaru se había volteado para poder avanzar, pero no lo hizo. En frente de él, un perro con varios trozos de carne faltante y un ojo en blanco, lo miraba enseñando sus dientes, mientras pequeñas cantidades de espuma salían de su hocico.

Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron en posición defensiva. El perro gruño con fuerza, y ladraba mientras se movía hacia los lados. En un instante, el perro estrello su cabeza contra la protección, dejándola a la vista, y que el cuerpo del perro se quedara en el suelo inmóvil.

Una pequeña -casi invisible- grieta, apareció en el lugar golpeado.

—El escudo… —susurro Ino.

—¡Rápido! Hay que salir de aquí. — grito Shikamaru.

Todos empezaron a correr, Sakura incluso se acercó a ellos para no cometer el riesgo de salirse del límite.

Todos los chicos empezaron escuchar más ladridos de perros, aves negras y descompuestas empezaron a aparecer en el cielo, volando en círculos alrededor de ellos.

Los ladridos se escucharon más cerca, y Sakura se armó de valor para mirar hacia atrás. Muchos perros empezaron a perseguirlos, y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, revelado su miedo.

Con rapidez, llegaron a las escaleras y las bajaron saltando. A cada segundo, parecía que el circulo de aves comenzaba a crecer al igual que la cantidad de perros.

Una vez estando en una de las calles de Konoha, volvieron a avanzar, metiéndose en varias calles y subiendo las paredes de los callejones en los que se metían. Había sido una buena táctica para deshacerse de una buena cantidad de perros.

Los pájaros empezaron a azotarse contra el escudo, haciéndolo aparecer.

La sorpresa de los golpes hizo que los niños se detuvieran. Los perros empezaron a rodearlos, y los que se habían perdido comenzaron a llegar.

Sakura observo como de un momento a otro estos dejaron de ladrar, y las aves dejaron de golpear el escudo, y bajaron de altura para cubrirlos completamente y taparles la mayor parte de la visión.

Por un momento, Sakura solo escuchaba el sonido de las alas aletear, no escuchaba lo que Ino le decía a Shikamaru. No escuchaba como Tenten comenzaba a gritarle a Lee o como Shino trataba de tranquilizar a Hinata.

No podía escuchar nada que no fuera el aleteo de los cuervos.

Y se dio cuenta de algo.

Iba a morir.

Los cuervos se apartaron súbitamente. Y Sakura pudo por fin escuchar.

Escuchar el sonido de la muerte cuando el escudo empezó a agrietarse.

Los perros comenzaron a golpear el escudo con la cabeza, siendo repelidos y cayendo muertos gracias al escudo y lo mismo sucedía con las aves. Pero, aun así, aquellos «animales» no dejaban de hacerlo, siendo más agresivos con cada golpe y dejando marcas de golpes en el escudo de colores, que con cada golpe se hacía más transparente de lo que ya era.

Sakura no quería morir, realmente no quería hacerlo, si lo hacía, no volvería a ver al equipo siete, no volvería a ver a su madre o a su padre.

Si moría. No podría ayudar a Naruto.

Miro fijamente a los animales, y trato de pensar en un plan de escape lo más rápido que pudo, miro de reojo a Shino y a Hinata, y como si un foco fuera prendido en su mente, logro pensar en su plan.

Insectos.

Con pasos cortos, y mirando por última vez a los animales, avanzo hacia donde Shino y Hinata estaban. La chica del clan Hyuga estaba arrodillada en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma mientras intentaba reprimir sus sollozos.

—Shino…— susurro débilmente Sakura. El mencionado la miro y espero a que siguiera hablando.

—¿Puedes usar tus insectos?

Shino no respondió de inmediato, y más bien, solo inclino un poco su cabeza, dando una señal afirmativa.

—Escucha — hablo lo más bajo que pudo para evitar que cualquiera de los otro la escuchara. —; tengo un plan para salir de aquí, pero para eso necesito de tus insectos. El escudo no durara por mucho más tiempo y si no salimos de aquí moriremos todos.

—¿Cómo piensas salir? — pregunto el Aburame.

—Separándonos. —Sakura sonrió cuando vio a Shino sorprenderse un poco.

—Explícate.

—Es fácil — empezó a explicar — necesito que cubras con tus insectos a nosotros tres, pues cuando rompan el escudo, los perros y las aves empezaran a atacarnos, al cubrirnos, evitaremos la mayor parte de los ataques, y luego, tendremos que usar nuestro chakra para salir saltando lo más rápido posible, evitando a los perros que siguen rodeando, y tus insectos nos protegerán de las aves si estas nos persiguen.

—¿Y qué pasa con los otros?

—Ellos serán de distracción, si todo sale bien, los perros y cuervos se enfocarán en ellos y con suerte, nos ignoraran.

Shino se había sorprendido, Sakura se veía un poco alterada después de contestarle, ella temblaba, como si tuviera frio, pero él sabía que no era eso. No, él sabía perfectamente la causa del temblor.

Era miedo.

Pero no pensaba que aquel miedo que tenía Sakura, causara que esta dejara morir a los otros.

—No sería justo para ellos.

—Tampoco era justo que trataran a Naruto como a un monstruo y aun así les valió a todos.

—¿Haces esto por él?

—Quiero ayudarlo, quiero decirle que no está solo ¿Soportarías que tus amigos te despreciaran, Shino?

Pero el Aburame no respondió.

—Yo tampoco.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose les hizo mirar a los animales, y vieron, como uno de los perros tenía la cabeza adentro del escudo.

Sakura escucho como Ino empezaba a llorar, al ver, como los demás perros empezaban a destrozar el cuerpo, dejando el olor a sangre podrida impregnada en el ambiente.

—Shino. No tenemos tiempo. — dijo Sakura. Los perros y cuervos atacaban alrededor del agujero hecho, algunos quedaban atrapados, pero eran inmediatamente removidos y comidos por el resto.

—Shino…

Se empezaban a formar grietas grandes alrededor del agujero. El escudo estaba a punto de caer.

—¡Shino!

Lee se acercó y empozo a patear a los perros y cuervos que intentaban entrar por el agujero.

—¡Shino!

Más grietas empezaron a aparecer en otras partes del escudo.

—¡SHINO!

La decisión fue tomada inmediatamente cuando el escudo se rompió como el vidrio.

Sakura levanto a la fuerza a Hinata, y observo como Lee golpeaba a todo el que se le acercaba. Eso fue lo último que vio antes que los insectos de Shino la cubrieran. Canalizo chrakra en la planta de sus pies, y gritando que saltaran, se alejaron de ahí.

Sakura derramo lágrimas cuando escucho la voz de su amiga.

—¡MALDITA!

* * *

Se habían alejado lo más posible de ahí. Se refugiaron en una casa, y cuando entraron en ella, y descubrieron que tenía sótano, se encerraron en el.

Sakura se quedó parada, sin hacer nada cuando Shino cerró la puerta, solo miro a Hinata quien tenía su cabeza sobre las piernas y como las abrazaba. Se notaba que tenía miedo.

Con lentitud, Sakura se pegó a la pared más cercana del sótano vacío, y con lentitud, bajo lentamente hasta tener las piernas en la misma posición que Hinata. Solo habían pasado unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se llenaran con lágrimas y pusieran sus manos en su boca.

—Dios mio… yo… — pero no pudo terminar. El llanto se hiso presente y no pudo evitar dejarlo ir. Podía sentir como Shino la miraba.

—¡¿Cómo pude hacer eso?! ¿Cómo? — su llanto se intensifico — ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? Pensar en que sobrevivir solo yo… ¿Cómo pude?

Shino se acercó a ella, pero Sakura lo ignoro.

—No fuiste egoísta… nos salvaste a Hinata y a mí.

—No es cierto.

—Créelo.

—¡NO ES CIERTO! — Sakura grito fuertemente y miro con una mezcla de odio y tristeza a Shino —. ¡Los salve por egoísmo! Solo pensé como me ayudarían a salir ¡solo pensé en que ustedes me protegieren para salir sana y salva!, ¡Eso es egoísmo Shino, solo pensé en mí y no en ustedes!

Shino se quedó en silencio, mirando a Sakura quien no había dejado de llorar.

—No entiendo lo que me pasa… — Susurro ella.

Shino no supo que responder.

Al final, Shino hizo lo mismo que sus compañeras, se sentó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Con forme pasaba el tiempo, escuchaba como lentamente, los sollozos de Sakura eras cada vez menos audibles, lo que significaba que ella estaba a punto de dormirse.

Abrió los ojos, para notar como tanto Hinata y Sakura se habían quedado dormidas. Tal vez eso había sido bueno.

Pasaron los minutos de forma tan lenta, que el mismo Shino no supo cuando se quedó dormido.

* * *

Había sido una experiencia aterradora para Ino. Sentir como los dientes de los perros rasgaban la carne de su cuerpo, junto a los picotazos cuya intención era devorarle los ojos, había sido lo peor que había sentido en toda su corta vida.

—Ya no puedo más… — Ino le había susurrado esas palabras a su padre cuando lo vio borrosamente.

Su padre la había abrazado con fuerza, y podía sentir como pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro, al igual que la sensación de ser quemada y el dolor en su cuerpo se volvía presente.

Pero no lloro, Ino no escucho ningún sollozo que no fuera el de los adultos. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba llorando.

«Todo es culpa de Naruto.» pensó «Si Sakura no hubiera confiado en él… ella no nos hubiera abandonado. Si Sasuke no hubiera con fiado en él… él hubiera hecho su parte del plan.»

Al final, el cuerpo de Ino no pudo soportar el dolor de las heridas.

Lo último que escucho, fue a Tsunade gritando por más paramédicos.

* * *

Al sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba de una forma anormal, Sakura abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Estornudó y quiso mover sus brazos para auto-abrazarse. Lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido consciente de su alrededor.

Todo estaba congelado, la nieve blanca cubría las esquinas del sótano, y el hielo se había apoderado de todo el suelo.

Inmediatamente, miro hacía Shino y Hinata, manteniendo la compostura al ver el estado en el que estaban.

Congelados.

Se paró con dificultad y casi caía de sentón por el piso de hielo, trato de pararse lentamente para evitar caer, soltando una pequeña sonrisa cundo logro mantenerse en pie.

Miro otra vez los cuerpos congelados de Shino y Hinata, y camino lentamente hacía ellos para evitar resbalar.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, noto como un pequeño hilo de brillos salía desde sus cabezas y se dirigía hacia el techo, atravesando la pared del sótano.

—Los están recogiendo…— susurro. Una enorme tristeza la sacudió ante el enorme dolor que debieron sufrir.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Sakura se animó para salir de aquel sótano. Usando objetos del sótano para abrir la puerta congelada.

El temor de desaparecer al alejarse a más de tres metros de sus compañeros desapareció cuando sobrepaso ese limite. Se sentía bien ya no poder preocuparse por eso.

Las calles de Konoha no eran tan diferentes al sótano, pero Sakura agradecía que no estuvieran por completo congeladas, dándole oportunidad para caminar bien.

Había tomado una decisión, iba a acabar con el juego.

Se arrodillo en el frío suelo, y con ayuda de un fierro que se quedo del sótano. Empezó a escribir en el suelo.

 _« Por favor, Kiba. Dame una pista del recuerdo.»_

Por debajo de lo que había escrito, las palabras empezaron a aparecer, acompañadas con una pequeña ventisca.

« _APOSTAR»_

* * *

Una vez leídas aquella palabra, Sakura supo inmediatamente donde buscar.

El casino. El lugar favorito de la Hokage para derrochar el dinero que ganaba.

Literalmente, tuvo que patinar por casi media Konoha para llegar al barrio de las apuestas, que la había dejado anonado cuando vio que no estaba cubierto con hielo o nieve y, a diferencia del resto de Konoha. El lugar era muy cálido.

Conocía -gracias a su padre- que el barrio de las apuestas era grande, tanto que incluso había tres casinos de un tamaño grande dentro del barrio.

Con pasos lentos, Sakura se dirigió a buscar el primer casino. Miraba con atención a los edificios, mirando los carteles con focos luminosos mostrando el nombre del lugar. Con forme avanzaba, Sakura pudo percibir levemente el olor a Alcohol.

« _Que_ _desagradable_ » pensó.

A tan solo unos pasos, se dio cuenta que uno de los edificios su cartel no brillaba. Se detuvo y se acercó hacia aquel edificio un poco más grande que los otros.

 _ **La vida**_

Eso es lo que decía el cartel apagado.

Sakura, con cuidado, entro al edificio en completo silencio, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer por toda su espalda.

Las tragamonedas* estaban encendidas, algunas bajaban su palanca como si alguien estuviera jugando, y otras simplemente estaban en silencio, las luces del lugar estaban prendidas.

Sakura siguió avanzando en silencio, todavía temerosa de que algo le fuera a ocurrir, recorrió cada pasillo lleno de tragamonedas y unas cuantas botellas de sake y licor en el suelo.

Cuando recorrió todo, salió de aquel lugar con rapidez y continuó buscando los dos casinos sobrantes.

A poco después de recorrer un metro, el olor a alcohol se volvió más intenso, causándole que estuviera tensa.

Cuando encontró el segundo casino, lo miro atentamente. Era más grande que el anterior, y, por lo que veía, este era de dos pisos. Su letrero apagado decía:

 _ **Es un simple juego**_

Ojalá así lo fuera. Sakura pensó para sí misma cuando lo leyó.

Al igual que en el primer casino, Sakura entro en silencio, esta vez, las tragamonedas estaban apagadas. A diferencia del primer casino, los pasillos estaban llenos de botellas rotas de sake, manchas de un color rojo oscuro por el piso.

El escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y trago con dificultad su saliva. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, y se golpeaba mentalmente cuando lo hacía. ¡Estaba actuando de una forma paranoica!

Al subir las escaleras hacía el único primer piso, escucho a su corazón latir con rapidez. Pudo haber jugado que podía escuchar sus propios latidos.

Cuando llego, se calmó al ver como todo el piso estaba vacío, a excepción de una única tragamonedas en el centro.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó con cautela hacia la máquina de apuestas.

A tan solo unos cuantos pasos de la tragamoneda, que aparentemente estaba apagada, esta se prendió, dejando ver a Sakura los dibujos que se movían de arriba asía abajo.

Un perro, un pajaro y un melocotón eran los dibujos que estaban.

Sakura parpadeo en confusión, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Jugar, irse del lugar? Una vez más, el miedo la volvió a invadir al mismo tiempo en que su mente solo se preguntaba que era lo que tenía que hacer

Sin mas, Sakura bajo a la planta baja para agarrar un trozo de vidrio, y escribió en la pared de la escalera _Kiba, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?._ Y como la anterior vez, Kiba escribió debajo de su pregunta.

 _Jugar._

Por supuesto, era tan obvio, pero el miedo era tan fuerte que incluso empezó a afectar el razonamiento de Sakura.

Volvió hacia la tragamonedas, no sin antes buscar en las tragamonedas de abajo monedas con las cuales poder jugar, que, lamentablemente, solo había encontrado tres.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la maquina, y utilizo la primera moneda. Los dibujos cambiaron su velocidad a una lenta, y Sakura agarro la palanca con su mano derecha que empezaba a temblar.

Bajo la palanca con fuerza, el primer dibujo fue un melocotón y la velocidad aumento en las dos casillas restantes.

Miro con atención a la segunda hilera y susurro la palabra melocotón. Bajo la palanca otra vez y la figura se detuvo en el melocotón. Sakura reprimió un grito de alegría.

La tercera hilera de figuras aumento más su velocidad. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y sin mas, bajo la palanca.

La figura fue un perro, y la tragamonedas mostró un circulo verde en los dos melocotones y una equis en el el perro.

Sakura metió su segunda moneda a la maquina, y repitió el mismo proceso. La combinación esta vez fue perro, melocotón y pájaro. Ganando tres equis en esa ronda.

Sakura metió la ultima moneda y la tragamonedas comenzó otra vez.

Perro, melocotón, melocotón.

Al ver los dos círculos verdes suspiro de forma aliviada, tal vez por la emoción de obtener algo bien o por el simple hecho de tal vez, estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

La maquina empezó a formar ruidos, Sakura se aparto un poco de la maquina y pudo observar como algo caía en aquella ranura para dar el dinero ganado.

Era una llave de color dorado y una nota.

La nota contenía la huella de un perro.

* * *

No había sido difícil adivinar. No por nada ella había sido la niña más inteligente en la academia y este juego lo demostraba.

No, el juego no demostraba lo inteligente que era uno.

No.

Demostraba cuan inútil eras y que si tenías poco o nulo pensamiento lógico y analítico. Te podrías dar por perdido.

Tal vez era por eso que Naruto escondía las cosas. Tal vez solo quería que el resto usara un poco el cerebro para descubrir las cosas. O tal vez no lo decía por temor, y eso era un problema. Naruto era obligado a decir lo que supiera mientras esta en el juego, en la mente de uno, pero ninguna regla lo ataba a decir las cosas en el mundo real.

Al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Sakura mentalmente se golpeo. No era prudente pensar en eso ahora, definitivamente no lo era, la distraería de su actual objetivo y sería un blanco fácil si aquellos perros podridos junto con los cuervos la encontraban.

Se detuvo inclinando las piernas y agito un poco los brazos por la sensación de caer, había encontrado el modo de patinar en el hielo que cubría Konoha sin ganarse más moretones por cada caída.

"Debería agradecer que ahora no duelen como deberían". Ese era el pensamiento de Sakura al recordar que las heridas se volvían realidad.

Respiro, mantuvo la calma, y con pasos firmes para evitar resbalar, entro al edificio que tenía en frete.

Una veterinaria.

Y si se ponía a pensarlo, era un lugar bastante obvio para esconder un recuerdo en el caso de que seas Kiba Inuzuka.

Se sentía bastante estúpida por no pensar en eso antes.

Abrió la puerta con esfuerzo, y camino lo más silenciosa que pudo, mirando en todos lados, esperando encontrar una salida B en caso de que no pudiera escapar de algún ataque.

Debía tener suerte, puesto que después de entrar a la puerta después de la administración, encontró una salida de emergencia. Agarro un bote de basura de la sala de espera, y abrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para que el bote entrara. Se sentía feliz al tener otra ruta de escape.

Avanzo con silencio en el pasillo, llego hasta la puerta que estaba al final. Giró la perilla y esta se detuvo antes de dar la medía vuelta.

Cerrada.

Sacó la llave de su bolsa ninja y la metió sin hacer ruido dentro de la perilla, la giro a la mitad, y conteniendo un suspiro, abrió la puerta. El sudor empezaba a aparecer en su cuerpo y cerro los ojos, sintiendo como una luz la cegaba.

No fue hasta después de unos segundos en los se armo de valor para volver a mirar el cuarto, totalmente oscuro, y la única luz venía del recuerdo que estaba en el centro de la habitación, con un brillo débil.

Era una trampa, lo había reconocido, era indiscutible una trampa obvia, pero al mismo tiempo, era su única salvación.

Tragó sonoramente, sintiendo el sabor amargo en su boca y las repentinas ganas de vomitar en ese instante. Pero ella no podía sucumbir a eso, no, tenía que ser fuerte si quería que todos dejaran de sufrir.

Miró una vez más el recuerdo y decidió.

Fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacía el recuerdo mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba y el sonido de las alas revoloteando y el gruñir y ladrar de los perros se hacía presente. Pero eso no la detuvo.

Ni siquiera cuando vio gracias a la luz del recuerdo a los perros con espuma en la boca, correr hacía ella. Ni cuando los cuervos empezaron a arrancar su cabellos.

Agarro el recuerdo justo cuando uno de los perros mordía su pierna con tal de detenerla.

Calló bruscamente al suelo y la mordida desapareció cuando el recuerdo comenzó a manifestarse, pero ella no presto atención.

Había logrado obtener el recuerdo y se alegraba de eso.

Se alegraba por saber que viviría por más tiempo.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, enserio. Así que espero y me perdonen.**

 **El arco de Kiba finalmente acabo y ahora sigue el último arco de esta historia.**

 **¿Qué les esperara a Naruto ahora que pronto todos sabrán sobre Zanko?**

 **Nos vemos el otro mes.**


	25. Abiit, excessit, evasit, erupit

**Arco de Naruto** _ **:**_ **Abiit, excessit, evasit, erupit**

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía bastante cansado y la luz del sol le daba directamente a los ojos. Parpadeo para deshacerse de la sensación de dolor y ardor en sus ojos, y enfoco su vista para poder ver el techo de un cuarto conocido. El cuarto del hospital.

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, movió levemente su cabeza para poder observar el cuarto en el que estaba, una bolsa de suero colgaba a su lado mientras que la intravenosa estaba colocada en su brazo derecho.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió sin cuidado, dejando ver a una de las enfermeras que fue directamente hacía la bolsa del suero medio vacía, Naruto observo como aquella señora la quito.

—No la necesitas, Kyubi… — susurro mientras lo miraba a los ojos. La enfermera miro hacía la puerta e inmediatamente salió, cerrando con un portazo.

Naruto suspiro y cerró los ojos cuando la sensación de mareo lo inundo lentamente.

Se sentía tan fatigado.

Uno, dos. Tres minutos habían pasado y ahora el sentimiento de mareo lo inundaba.

Con dificultad, trato de pararse de la cama en la que estaba, lográndolo cuando sintió el rose del piso en sus pies.

Bien. Ahora, solo necesitaba pararse.

Se apoyó en aquella varilla que antes sostenía el suero y trato de que sus pies no se doblaran al tratar de mantenerse de pie. Algo que resulto terriblemente mal y al final solo podía sentir el dolor en sus rodillas.

Naruto soltó un quejido y trato de pararse del suelo, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban ante el esfuerzo.

Una vez que creyó que sus piernas podían soportar bien su peso, Naruto camino lentamente hacía la puerta con un pensamiento.

Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Caminaba con una lentitud extremadamente lenta, sintiendo dolor a cada paso. Las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí lo ignoraban, igual que los doctores o cualquier paciente que encontrara por el pasillo.

El pensamiento de rendirse ante su idea de buscar a sus dos amigos estuvo a punto de aparecer de no ser por un pequeño "milagro".

Ahí, frente a una puerta muy alejada de las demás. Estaban parados la madre de Kiba y el padre de Hinata.

Se acercó con cuidado, viendo como ambos adultos entraba a la puerta.

Se obligó a sí mismo a andar más rápido, y cuando llego a la puerta, puso su oído sobre esta, esperando escuchar algo.

—Míralos, Hiashi, ¿No es lamentable tener a ocho niños en estas camas? — Naruto escucho decir a Tsume con un tono triste.

—Es triste, pero debemos estar agradecidos que minimizamos el daño en ellos. Si no hubiera sido así…— Hiashi tomo una pausa —; lo más probable es que hubieran muerto.

Naruto solo pudo escuchar después de esas palabras un gran silencio, siendo roto solamente por el sonido de las maquinas que marcaban el ritmo de los corazones de sus amigos.

—Sabes. — comenzó Hiashi con calma— descubrimos algo interesante al interrogar a tu hijo y a Choji.

Ante esas palabras, Naruto obtuvo interés en saber lo que el Hyuga diría. Pego su oído lo más posible a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la conversación de ambos adultos.

—¿Interrogaron a mi hijo sin permiso? — dijo Tsume con enojo.

—Era necesario. De habértelo dicho no lo hubieras permitido.

Tsume guardo silencio y espero a que Hiashi continuara.

—Resulta que los muchachos trataban de deshacerse de Naruto. Inoichi y yo empezamos a sospechar algo desde que vimos como Ino, Hinata y Neji se despedían antes de siquiera comenzar el juego de Kiba. No descubrimos de que se trataba hasta que usamos el jutsu de memoria en tu hijo y en Choji. Si no lo hubiéramos usado lo más probable es que jamás nos hubiéramos enterado y nuestras suposiciones solo se quedarían en eso, suposiciones.

Tsume seguía en silencio, trago sonoramente y se armó de valor para preguntar: —¿Qué habían planeado?

Hiashi no respondió inmediatamente.

—Planeaban meter a Naruto en un estado de shock, específicamente en uno neurógeno. Iban a utilizar a Sasuke para meterlo en un genjutsu y a Neji para dañar su sistema de chakra para evitar cualquier recuperación, sumado a eso, los golpes de Neji también servirían para causar daño a su sistema nervioso.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿quieres decir que ellos _planeaban_ matar al chico?

Hiashi no respondió, solo suspiro —Su plan salió mal. Sasuke decidió dejar de seguir el plan y Neji no pudo hacer nada. Al final ellos recibieron su propio castigo y eso es lo que importa.

—No has respondido mi pregunta, Hiashi.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando sorprendidos a los dos adultos al ver a Naruto con una expresión sombría.

—Niño… — comenzó a decir Tsume pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—Ellos… ¿Trataron de matarme?

Tanto Tsume como Hiashi no supieron que decirle. Naruto los miro y después dirigió su mirada al frente de la habitación, donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban.

—¿Querían matarme?

Naruto no pudo seguir sosteniéndose de la varilla e inevitablemente cayó al suelo.

—Trataron de matarme… — su visión se volvió borrosa, pero no quería llorar. No quería hacerlo frente a ellos.

Tsume, al no aguantar los sollozos del niño, se arrodillo y lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como el muchacho se tensaba ante su toque. Naruto trataba de deshacerse de aquel abrazo, pero Tsume no lo dejo, y lentamente, Naruto termino por aceptar el abrazo.

—No es justo… — Naruto respiro fuertemente —Yo no… Yo no hice nada para merecer eso…

Tsume apretó la cabeza del muchacho contra su hombro, Naruto cerro fuertemente sus ojos y escondió su cara.

—¡No es justo, no es justo! — un jadeo salió de él. Aquel agujero que ahora sentía Tsume también lo sentía Hiashi — Yo creí que… yo creí que… ¡Yo creí que eran mis amigos!

Naruto no podía aceptar, no podía. ¿Era por el accidente de Zanko? ¿Era acaso tan grande el odio que le tenían como para tratar de matarlo? ¿Realmente ellos le tenían mucho miedo como para planear eso?

Lentamente, sintió como sus lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla. El agarre de Tsume sobre él lo apretó aún más si era posible.

—No los puedes culpar… ellos… ellos solo tenían miedo. — dijo Tsume con calma, tratando de que tampoco empezara a llorar.

—El fin no justifica los hechos, Tsume. No puedes pedir eso sabiendo lo mal que lo han tratado — dijo Hiashi, tratando de ignorar los sollozos de Naruto.

Solo cuando Tsume escucho que los sollozos pararon, miro a Naruto, descubriendo que se había desmayado.

—Nadie puede con tanta presión — susurro Hiashi mientras miraba como Tsume salía de la habitación con el niño en brazos.

Hiashi trago y se acercó a los niños que ahora parecían momias.

Se acercó específicamente a Sasuke y movió con lentitud su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Frunció el ceño cuando lo que esperaba ver no estaba.

La marca maldita había desaparecido.

* * *

—¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Kiba!

Kiba no la miro, y, de hecho, tampoco le respondió.

—Creí que serias mejor, creí haberte educado mejor para que no fueras como el imbécil de tu padre. Pero parece que la estupidez es hereditaria.

Después de salir del hospital, Tsume no lo había pensado dos veces cuando había llamado a su hijo para tener una conversación con él.

Una conversación, de hecho, bastante agresiva.

—¡Se lo merecía!

—¡Tratar de matarlo no te hace el bueno!

—¡Trato de matarnos!

—¡Y tú también trataste de matarlo! ¿crees qué matarlo te hace mejor?

Tsume observo como Kiba hizo una mueca.

—Si crees que algo como eso te será perdonado. No estés tan tranquilo. Me asegurare de que tanto tu como quienes armaron todo este patético plan tengan su merecido.

Kiba la miro desafiante, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

—Ve a tu habitación, solo saldrás de ahí cuando comience el juego.

Kiba simplemente bufo y subió a su habitación, se detuvo al final de las escaleras y volteo a mirar a su madre.

—Ya verás que él volverá a hacer lo mismo. Nos matara otra vez. — Kiba continuó su subida y Tsume suspiro.

No sabía que hacer ahora.

* * *

Naruto despertó una vez más en la cama del hospital, el suero volvió a ser suministrado y sentía su mano más entumecida que antes.

—Debería agradecer a la madre de Kiba por traerme hasta aquí. — dijo en un tono muy bajo.

Suspiro y después de un rato, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara.

El abrazo que le proporciono la señora Inuzuka había sido lo más cercano a un abrazo maternal que había tenido en estos meses (sin contar los de la abuela Tsunade, claro).

Se preguntó internamente cuando la vieja Tsunade aparecería para también darle un abrazo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, se sentó y pudo observar como una serpiente blanca, larga y grande entraba por la puerta.

—¿Zanko…?

—Es bueno que estés despierto, Naruto.

La serpiente, que antes medía menos de quince centímetros, subió por una de las patas de la cama, una vez arriba, se irguió, dejando una parte de su cuerpo aun en el suelo.

En ese momento Naruto supo que Zanko había crecido _mucho._

—Estas más grande.

La serpiente saco su lengua y miro a Naruto fijamente a los ojos.

—Agradece a tus amigos.

La serpiente empezó a enrollar las piernas de Naruto, avanzando lentamente hacía el pecho del niño.

Naruto sintió el impulso de salir huyendo, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo no respondía.

—Sin ellos… yo no estaría aquí.

La serpiente llego al pecho y se irguió para estar a la altura de la cara de Naruto.

—A final — la serpiente saco su lengua y apretó aún más el cuerpo de Naruto, sacándole un jadeo de dolor — fue muy buena idea utilizar a la chiquilla rubia para esto. ¿Quién pensaría que hubiera un ser tan estúpido como ella?

—¿Ino?

—¡Si! Ella. Una chica sin duda muy estúpida como para usar un pergamino prohibido de su clan sin saber la historia completa o para que fue creado el jutsu. Que ingenua.

La serpiente apretó aún más y Naruto sentía como se quedaba sin aire.

—Debería ser sincero. No esperaba que la chica callera en mi plan solo porque ella estaba aburrida, ¡Pero funciono! Quién lo diría, solo se necesitaba hacer caer un pergamino de su clan en la biblioteca de su padre para poner en marcha mi plan.

La serpiente se acercó hacía la cara de Naruto y saco su lengua con rapidez — Yo sabía que no era fácil obtener cuerpos poderosos, pero al fin he logrado conseguir uno.

Naruto noto como la voz de la serpiente comenzaba a cambiar. ¿Dónde había oído esa voz antes?

—Aunque yo esperaba conseguir a otra persona… pero tú eres mejor que cualquiera de los otros mocosos.

La serpiente abrió su boca y se abalanzó contra Naruto. La máquina que marcaba los ritmos del corazón indico como los latidos sucedían con mucha rapidez.

—Es lamentable que la marca solo tenía una parte de mi… pero no importa, no podía esperar tanto por haber escapado de la marca, pero una vez que los mate a todos en el juego me iré de esta aldea y buscare a mi "yo original" para apoderarme _completamente_ de tu cuerpo.

Naruto lentamente perdía la conciencia conforme la serpiente lo devoraba.

—No te preocupes… no será tan… doloroso.

¿Quién era la serpiente? ¿Quién era?

—Nos vemos…

Naruto- _kun._

* * *

Kyubi se removía inquietamente dentro de su jaula.

El mocoso había aparecido des de él fondo de la alcantarilla y estaba con los ojos cerrados. Había pensado en un primer momento que el chico se había aparecido por error, pero después de ver como la enorme serpiente blanca apareció para enrollar el cuerpo del muchacho, se había dado cuenta que algo estaba muy mal.

La serpiente lo miraba con burla mientras sostenía al muchacho con la cola, y lo único que podía hacerle a esa desgraciada serpiente, fue gruñir.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal, lo podía ver con mucha claridad.

Tanta, que incluso no se sorprendió cuando miles de serpientes negras de un tamaño pequeño, flotaron desde el fondo de la alcantarilla hacía la superficie.

—Parece que tengo una plaga que eliminar. — gruño.

Estaba seguro que cuando descubriera que era lo que pasaba, estaría sumamente feliz de quemar a esas serpientes con su chakra.

* * *

Traducción del título: Él se ha ido, escapado, evadido y desaparecido.

 **¡Hola! Siguen aquí? Si es así me alegro mucho de que fuera pacientes *sonríe***

 **Creo que ya todos sabemos quién estaba detrás de esto… (algunos, de hecho, ya lo sabían desde antes… *se avergüenza*)**

 **Pero bue, entramos al último arco ¿Qué creen que les esperara a nuestros personajes? Nada bueno seguro.**

 **Recuerden que se agradecen los comentarios y los favoritos :)**


	26. Aquello que se llama crueldad

**Esto pasa por escribir un capítulo escuchando el ost de un anime rompe mentes xD**

 **¡Gracias! ¡Esta historia ha llegado a los 100 comentarios! Los quiero mucho :D**

 **Puedes seguirme en Twitter, el link esta en mi biografía :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Aquello que se llama crueldad**

* * *

—Abre la boca… Sasuke.

El mencionado la abrió. Tsunade, quien agarro un abate lenguas empujo levemente el objeto sobre la lengua del muchacho para poder observar la garganta. Quitando el objeto después de unos segundos.

—Has mejorado. — dijo. — Ya no tienes irritada la garganta.

Sasuke solo asintió levemente.

—¿Te duele el cuello?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el sello…

—¿Cómo esta _él_? — preguntó con su voz ronca.

—Aun no despierta.

Desde que Tsume lo había dejado en la habitación. Naruto no había despertado.

—¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí?

—Todos llevan una semana aquí, Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Tsunade asintió y dejo que el muchacho se sentara en la cama. Lo agarro del hombro y lo ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Ya en el pasillo, música se presentó en los oídos de ambos.

—Siempre odie esa pieza — susurro Tsunade — pero debo admitir que tranquiliza a la mayoría de los enfermos.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Las enfermeras y doctores pasaban a lado de ellos. La luz de la mañana iluminaba los pasillos blancos de forma hermosa, mostrando una alegre mañana cálida.

Ahí, en el final del pasillo cálido. Una puerta con el número 44 se presentaba.

Tsunade la abrió y ambos entraron en silencio. Naruto estaba ahí, dormido en tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a él y Tsunade no pudo evitar sacar un suspiro.

—El tercer Hokage ha de estar revolcándose en su tumba por lo que le está pasando a su nieto.

—¿Su nieto? — preguntó confundido Sasuke.

—Al tercero le gustaba pensar en Naruto como un nieto revoltoso. Tal parece que no le bastaba con Konohamaru. —dejo escapar una risa triste.

—El tercero lo quería mucho…

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

—Algunas veces quisiera que el tercero estuviera vivo… así tal vez Naruto no sufriría tanto…

—Quinta… — comenzó Sasuke — cuénteme más sobre Naruto.

Tsunade lo miro intrigada.

—A pesar de que es mi compañero… Ni Sakura o yo sabemos mucho sobre él.

Tsunade guardo silencio y trago —No soy la persona que buscas, desgraciadamente. — un suspiro de tristeza salió de su boca — Tal vez si le preguntaras a Iruka, él sabe más de Naruto que yo.

—¿Sabe cuándo viene?  
—Viene a visitarlo a las tres de la tarde y se queda hasta las nueve de la noche.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve de la mañana.

Sasuke miró a Naruto.

—¿Los demás… aun no despiertan?

Tsunade suspiro —Solo tu, Shino y Shikamaru han despertado.

En el cuarto solo se lograba escuchar el leve sonido de la música del pasillo y el pitido de la máquina.

—Te dejare un rato aquí. No hagas nada estúpido.

Con eso, Tsunade se alejó de la habitación.

* * *

Se estaba durmiendo, el aburrimiento era excesivo, no había nada que hacer más que observar la blancura de las paredes y escuchar el constante sonido de la máquina que mostraba los latidos de Naruto.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y podía jurar que cada vez se inclinaba más hacía adelante.

Lanzó un bostezo y sus ojos trataron de cerrarse de nuevo.

Miro a su compañero de equipo que seguía sin moverse. Estrecho los ojos y se acercó a él.

—Siempre supe que eras un fracasado… — dijo en un susurro — Siempre dando saltos como una cabra loca de montaña y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Y sin embargo… a pesar de eso… siempre nos ocultaste cosas. Zanko, lo de las heridas… Ahora no se si todavía nos sigues ocultando cosas peores.

Sasuke suspiro. El cansancio estaba desapareciendo, pero era estúpido hablarle a alguien que no podía escucharte.

"Pero tal vez pueda" pensó.

—Tal vez, cuando ya no tengas miedo de ocultarnos quien eres… podamos hablar sin restricciones, sin secretos. Pero… en ese estado — Sasuke agarró aire — ¡Eres un completo inútil! ¿Cómo piensas ganarme si no eres capaz de despertar de un absurdo sueño? ¿Qué paso con el idiota ruidoso que aclama ser Hokage pero esta acostado en esta cama como un completo vago? ¿Cómo esperas que convivamos si solo estas dormido y débil? ¡Despierta maldita sea, despierta! ¡Soportare tus gritos y tus payasadas, pero no soportare que estés de vago en un sueño que no sirve de nada! ¡Despierta inútil! ¡Despierta! ¿Es que acaso no quieres terminar con esta pesadilla de juego?

Jadeo por el esfuerzo y automáticamente empezó a toser. Paso un rato a que se detuviera.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, alarmando a Sasuke. Pero se calmó al ver a una enfermera con una bolsa de suero en mano.

—¡Ah! No esperaba verlo aquí, joven Sasuke… —dijo la señora con un tono suave.

—Tsunade me dejo ver a mi amigo.

—Ya veo…

La enfermera entró a la habitación de forma lenta, siendo vigilada por la mirada de Sasuke. Remplazo la bolsa de suero, y, haciendo una reverencia hacia Sasuke, salió sin prisa.

Suspiro y se recargó en la silla de ruedas. El pensamiento de si culpar a Ino de todo esto asalto su mente.

Si ella no hubiera descubierto el juego lo más probable es que estuvieran haciendo misiones ridículas de rango D.

Y sinceramente, a Sasuke no le desagradaba esa idea.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez, revelando a Iruka. Quien se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke ahí.

—Maestro Iruka…

—Sasuke… Que sorpresa verte. Creí que aun estabas dormido.

Iruka se acercó, dejando ver una bolsa llena de comida en su mano.

—Desperté hace unos días.

—Me alegro mucho, Sasuke.

Iruka saco debajo de la cama de Naruto un pequeño banco —Me hace feliz el saber que apenas te recuperaste fuiste a visitar a Naruto. Se ha de sentir bastante solo durante las horas en que no estoy con él.

Sasuke lo miró y observo como este sacaba la mitad de una torta y se la ofrecía. Sasuke la acepto y al igual que su ex maestro, comenzó a comerla.

—Maestro Iruka — dijo — ¿Qué sabe sobre Naruto?

Iruka lo miró con interés y sonrió.

—Veamos… — se llevó su mano a la barbilla, pensando — Es alguien muy energético, le importa mucho la opinión pública sobre él… Es muy sentimental, pero no lo demostrará por ser muy orgulloso y pensar que lo hará verse débil. Le gusta el ramen, el color naranja y la sopa de judías rojas; la jardinería…

—Espere… ¿El idiota sabe jardinería?

Iruka, a pesar de fruncir el ceño al escuchar el apodo de Sasuke hacía Naruto, asintió.

—¿Sorprendido?

—Bastante. No sabía que podía cuidar una planta sin dejarla secar o ahogarla con exceso de agua. — admitió.

—Cada persona es un universo sorprendente.

Sasuke asintió levemente ante las palabras del mayor.

—Maestro Iruka… ¿Alguna vez Naruto le ha ocultado cosas importantes?

El maestro lo miro, pero Sasuke no pudo descifrar esa mirada.

—Muchas veces. Es decir, sé que hay un límite de lo que me puede compartir sobre sus cosas personales, pero desearía que aquellas cosas me las hubiera contado.

—¿Cómo qué?

Iruka suspiro y se levantó del banco, lo volvió a guardar y miró a Sasuke.

—No puedo contarte, son cosas personales que preferiría no recordar. Sé que sabes que me quedo normalmente hasta las nueve, pero tengo trabajo que hacer hoy y no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí. Pero vine para no dejar a Naruto sin visita.

Iruka se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo cuando la abrió.

—El padre de Ino me conto lo que pasó. Absolutamente todo. — Un silenció se hizo presente — Pero, Naruto no tiene la culpa de que los errores que han cometido se pasen a él. Había esperado que todos se volvieran más amables con él, pero el miedo siempre vence al menos que sepas ver bien entre líneas.

Iruka volteó. Sasuke vio como las lágrimas caían lentamente por el rostro de su ex maestro.

—Me alegro de que tu cambiaras para bien… que supieras ver verdaderamente entre líneas. Me alegro que ahora seas un poco más amable y abierto que antes.

Y con eso. Se fue del lugar.

* * *

Todo era caos. Las cosas y edificios prendidos en fuego volaban en un cielo pintado de gris y rojo. Una enorme serpiente se mostraba erguida, victoriosa por tener rodeada a toda la aldea de Konoha con su cuerpo.

Naruto solo miraba desde el edificio de su caza como lentamente la aldea se destruía.

Muñecos sin nada tomaban el lugar de la gente, no tenían cara y se movían en fila hacia la serpiente blanca para arrodillarse, esperando a que esta los comiera.

Sin embargo, las personas que conocía las diferenciaba porque sus muñecos tenían su topa y una peluca. Pero él nunca trato de apartarlos del resto.

No tenía por qué. Ellos ya no eran sus amigos. Lo habían dejado muy en claro.

El cielo cambió del color rojo y gris a uno azul oscuro con negro, los muñecos por un momento se movieron de su posición, pero siguieron marchando hacía la serpiente.

El viento empezó a soplar de forma descontrolada, arrancando más casas y árboles.

Fue entonces, cuando un poco más atrás de donde estaban el resto de sus antiguos amigos estaban. Podía ver perfectamente a los muñecos de Sasuke y Sakura.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros. Estos eran de porcelana.

Sin pensarlo, saltó y esquivo a varios muñecos y llego hasta las figuras de Sasuke y Sakura. Agarrándolos de la mano y arrastrándolos para sacarlos de aquella fila tipo militar.

Una vez los saco. Se dirigió hacía un callejón, donde los sentó a ambos y se detuvo a verlos.

Se sorprendió cuando observo que tenían rostro.

El de Sakura tenía dibujadas unas lágrimas en sus ojos, su boca estaba ligeramente curveada hacía abajo, era un rostro lleno de arrepentimiento.

Observo el de Sasuke, sus ojos eran los de su sharingan, y al igual que el de Sakura, estos lloraban, con la diferencia de que sus lágrimas terminaban en su cuello, justo en la marca maldita. Su rostro era serio, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un aire de culpa.

¿Por qué ellos tenían cara?

Levanto a ambos muñecos y los llevó a su departamento. Ahí los dejo; a Sakura sentada en una silla y a Sasuke acostado en su cama.

—¿Por qué lloras Sasuke? — el silencio se hizo presente —¿Por tu hermano?

Era como si supiera sus arrepentimientos.

—¿No quieres ser como él? Si… yo tampoco quisiera ser como él. ¿Lo lamentas, el que? Por dejarme solo… Pero tu nunca me has dejado solo, ni siquiera en el juego. Incluso te arrepentiste de seguir el plan.

Su atención se dirigió ahora hacía Sakura. —¿Por qué quieres llorar, Sakura? Tu tienes padres… ¿Eh? Por tu poca ayuda en el equipo… ¿Piensas que eres inútil? No lo eres… Te enfrentaste a tus amigos por confiar en mí y en Sasuke… ¿Ino? ¿Su muerte? Sé que fue por motivos egoístas, pero nos ayudaste a ganar el juego, eso fue útil.

Se sentó en medio de su habitación y se recostó en el piso.

—No lloren… yo estoy aquí, les quitares todos sus pesares a ustedes dos. Ya verán que no volverán a cargar con eso.

En sus ojos, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. Pero Naruto sonrió de forma alegre.

 _No volverán a sufrir._

 _._

 _Lo prometo._

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas cuando Sasuke había despertado. Durante el transcurso de esas. Otros más fueron despertando, unos de forma tranquila y otros violenta.

Todos estaban despiertos, pero en cama. Sasuke ahora estaba capacitado para su terapia física.

Había estado ansioso por eso. Podía volver a ser un ninja con sus habilidades, ya no un paciente vulnerable. Estaba feliz porque ahora podía caminar sin caerse.

Se juntaba con Iruka para poder visitar a Naruto, pero no fue mucho antes de que Sakura se uniera a ellos.

—Solo me rasguñaron el pie. Nada grave. —Dijo ella cuando iruka la vio en la habitación. — No tardara en sanarse.

—¿Cuándo crees que despierte? — pregunto ella, mirando a Naruto con melancolía.

—No lo sé.

El sonido de la maquina rompía constantemente el silenció incomodo que las tres personas tenían.

—Tengo que ir al baño. — exclamo Iruka y salió de la habitación de forma rápida.

—Le duele… — dijo en voz baja Sakura. — Le duele ver a Naruto de esta forma.

—Como a nosotros. — susurro Sasuke, pero Sakura no pudo escucharlo.

—Si tan solo despertara… — Sakura empezó a tratar de resistir la sensación de llorar tapándose la boca para no soltar ningún ruido. —Si tan solo este juego no hubiera sucedido…

—El hubiera no existe.

—¡Ya lo sé!

Eso fue su límite. Sakura se rompió y empezó a llorar, abrazándose así misma mientras bajaba su rostro, evitando mostrar como sus lágrimas caían. Sasuke volteó la cabeza, procurando no mirar a su compañera, pero no podía ignorar los sollozos de esta.

Y sin saberlo. También empezó a llorar.

Era penoso, era insoportable. Era demasiado para ellos tener la posibilidad de que su compañero de equipo terminara durmiendo para siempre.

Era doloroso saber que jamás volverían a escucharlo hablar, reír o viéndolo hacer bromas por la aldea.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que sufrían.

Tsunade, Iruka, el anciano del ramen y su hija. Kakashi…

—Maldito idiota… ¡¿Que no vez que _estamos sufriendo_ por **ti**?!

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Lleno de frustración, no pudo más que golpear la pared para liberar su enojo. Asustando a Sakura.

Lentamente, se deslizo por la pared, derramando más lágrimas de frustración, de enojo, de tristeza.

¿Cómo podía rescatar a su _mejor amigo_?

* * *

 **Holas! Si, me van a matar, pero valió la pena el cap.**

 **Me alegra que esta historia les siga gustando, me gusta mucho escribirla :)**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora?**

 **¿Naruto despertara?**

 **¿Los demás podrán ver el error que han cometido?**

 **¿Y la parte que se escapó del sello maldito?**

 **¿Todos morirán o sobrevivirán?**

 **¿Teorias?**

 **No olvides comentar y dar Favoritos. Te lo agradeceré.**


	27. No hay forma de que me arrepienta

**Holas! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a los que comentan los capítulos y a los que lo leen. Los amo mucho!**

 **Por si las moiras(?) En este fic no hay parejas.**

 **Dedicado a todos lo que siguen y siguieron este fic.**

 **PD: La inspiración viene en el peor momento, es decir, cuando estas a punto de morir (por una enfermedad llamada gripe-san) *tose***

 **Puedes seguirme en Twitter, el link este en mi perfil y algunas veces, publico fragmentos de los capítulos :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27: No hay forma de que me arrepienta de esto**

* * *

—Sasuke…

Naruto susurro al verlo sentado a un lado de él, ambos estaban en unas sillas negras en medio del campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete.

—Sakura… — dijo cuándo miró a su izquierda para encontrarla a ella igualmente sentada.

Su mirada se detuvo al frente, para ver ahí al resto de sus amigos.

—Chicos…

Cuando se paró para tratar de ir con ellos, escuchó el ruido de algo explotando detrás de él. Cuando miró hacia atrás, solo encontró los cuerpos de Sakura y Sasuke en el pasto, con las cabezas aplastadas y de estas, un líquido de color morado salía.

Se quedó paralizado, con dificultad miro hacía al frente, solo para ver el proceso en sus otros compañeros, pero el líquido paso a ser de color rosa.

—¿Qué…?

Cayó de rodillas al sentir como su cuerpo no aguantaba su peso y se llevó las manos a la cara, tapando sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **Todos morirán.**

 **Todos morirán.**

La voz distorsionada de Orochimaru (o Zanko) lleno sus oídos, y no pudo hacer más que llorar.

—¡No, no, no, no!

Un sollozo salió de su boca.

—Por favor…

 _Detente._

* * *

Otras tres semanas habían pasado y Sasuke ahora podía caminar con normalidad. Estaba a plena capacidad de sus habilidades ninja como otros de sus compañeros.

Aunque él no estaba seguro si "compañeros" era la palabra correcta para describirlos.

Incluso con la recuperación casi total de todos, no pasó inadvertido para él ni para Tsunade que todos estaban ligeramente más diferentes.

Y lamentablemente, no todos para bien.

Tsunade ya le había dicho que los que despertaron al último estaban afectados Psicológicamente de una manera profunda, pero no tanto como para llegar a la locura.

Pero si a la paranoia.

Sobre todo, Ino, quien fue la última en despertar.

Ella estuvo paranoica de todo, no comía, no quería dormir; y cuando se le dijo dónde estaba Naruto. Elle inmediatamente agarro el florero de su cuarto y corrió hacía la habitación de Naruto para tratar de romperlo en él.

Debido a que tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban en el cuarto en ese momento. No lo pensaron dos veces al oír como Ino decía "Muere", e inmediatamente la golpearon para dejarla inconsciente.

La mantuvieron sedada por dos días hasta que decidieron despertarla y tratarla.

Sasuke y Sakura creían que ella estaba menos paranoica.

—Chicos. — La voz de Tsunade llamo su atención y voltearon a mirarla — Les pediré que se vayan por unas horas. Tratare de Despertarlo y será un proceso bastante tedioso.

Ambos niños salieron y decidieron visitar al resto. Aunque ambos supieran que todos habían dañado a Naruto, ninguno merecía ser ignorado o ser tratado así. Solo los haría iguales a ellos.

Una vez que Tsunade estaba sola. Respiro profundamente y acto seguido se paró al frente de Naruto, posicionando ambas manos en el estómago de este.

"Si logro mandar una señal fuerte a donde produce todo su chakra, hay una posibilidad de que pueda 'reactivar' su sistema nervioso y despierte"

A pesar de leer todos los pergaminos sobre el despertar de los comas mediante el uso del chakra, Tsunade sabía que solo tenía un cuarenta por ciento de probabilidad de que funcionara. Pero eso era suficiente para ella. Ella podía lograr que ese cuarenta por ciento fuera el cien por ciento. Realmente esperaba eso.

—Cuarto…, Tercero…, Kushima… Perdónenme si no logro despertarlo. Pero tendré el consuelo de que, si muere, se pueda reunir con ustedes.

Respirando una vez más, activó el Sōzō Saisei* y marcas negras comenzaron a adornar su cara.

—¡Empecemos!

Su chakra empezó a penetrar con fuerza el sistema de Naruto, llegando con mucha lentitud al sistema que rodeaba estómago. Tsunade inmediatamente disperso su chakra por las vías de Naruto, abriendo de forma lenta cada tenketsu que encontraba.

Los contaba lentamente.

Diez.

Cincuenta.

Ciento treinta.

Doscientos setenta.

Trecientos sesenta.

Justo cuando su Chakra alcanzaba el ultimo tenketsu. Lo sintió.

Su chakra fue abruptamente absorbido por uno más violento y lleno con una sed de sangre.

—Kyubi… — Susurró mientras trataba de parar de dar su chakra a la bestia; pero era imposible, Kyubi la forzaba a dar su propio chakra y entonces sintió como el ultimo tenketsu se abría.

Kyubi dejo de arrebatarle su chakra y cayó al suelo, desactivando en el proceso el Sōzō Saisei.

Jadeó de cansancio y miró hacia arriba, solo para ver a Naruto sentado con los ojos cerrados.

Se paró de forma drástica y puso sus manos en los hombros del que consideraba un hijo mientras sus lágrimas salían.

—¿Naruto? ¿Naruto, estas bien? ¿Me oyes? ¿¡Naruto!?

Tsunade observo como fruncía el ceño y trataba de abrir la boca.

—Naruto no…

Tsunade abrió los ojos y se alejó lentamente. ¿Acaso el Kyubi…?

—Kyubi.

Y abrió los ojos revelando un rojo sangre y las pupilas rasgadas.

—Kyubi… — Escupió con veneno Tsunade mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Es bueno conocerla en persona… legendaria perdedora. — Kyubi termino por reírse cuando noto la expresión de enojo en la quinta.

Sin embargo, paro de forma rápida para mirar seriamente a Tsunade.

—Veras, no quiero comenzar una pelea, no me apodere del cuerpo del muchacho para eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Vengo a advertirle de algo y a darte una solución rápida para este juego estúpido.

Tsunade se mostró interesada en eso, por lo que se acercó un poco a Kyubi.

—Como sabes, Naruto absorbe la maldad de todos cuando juegan, eso implica aspectos psicológicos y espirituales, ya sabes, el bien y el mal. Sin embargo, eso le trajo consecuencias.

—¿Cuáles? — pregunto Tsunade.

—Resulta que la marca maldita de Orochimaru absorbió una cantidad grande de chakra de Sasuke al punto de darle una conciencia y que esta evolucionara. Esa conciencia en poco tiempo logro poder separarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, eso le dio mucha ventaja para leer pergaminos de otros clanes, y cuando vio a Ino aburrida, hizo que ella viera el pergamino de su clan para que empezara este absurdo juego. Aunque claro, esa conciencia 'primitiva' esperaba que Sasuke fuera el ultimo, pero salió, como ya sabes, Naruto.

Tsunade parpadeó por la información.

—Todo esto empezó por esa conciencia…

—Sí, y lamentablemente tiene atrapada la conciencia de Naruto.

—¿¡Qué!? — Tsunade se acercó más al cuerpo de Naruto, esperando una respuesta.

—Aquella conciencia denominada Zanko, tiene cautivo a Naruto en un sueño que no tiene sentido, que le muestra sus miedos y los miedos que ha absorbido en un mescla bizarra para torturarlo.

Al ver que Tsunade seguía analizando la información, continuó.

—La única manera de que Naruto puede recuperar su control, es sacando a Zanko de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo más probable sea que lo sellemos o que alguien más lo absorba. Pero sé que no permitirás eso. — Kyubi dijo esto último con un toque de burla. — En el peor de los casos, y que ninguna de estas cosas funcione, tendrás que matarlo para evitar que Zanko se apodere de su cuerpo y se vaya con Orochimaru a darle un nuevo cuerpo.

—¿Orochimaru lo planeo?

—No, es una conciencia aparte.

Tsunade se quedó en silenció por unos momentos.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

* * *

—¿Realmente se arrepienten?

Sakura pregunto mientras veía a todos los demás. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Eso significa que no. — dijo Sasuke con enojo. — Él siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros y lo único que hemos hecho por él es repudiarlo.

Los demás bajaron la cabeza, apenados por las palabras de Sasuke.

—¿P-podemos hacer a-algo para remediarlo? — preguntó Hinata mientras movía sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Terminar el juego.

Al mencionar esa palabra noto como se tensaron.

—Ni hablar… — Ino apretó las sabanas de la cama — ¡NO VOLVERE A ESE LUGAR, NO VOLVERE A ENTRAR EN NINGUNA MENTA!

Todos la miraron, ella estaba temblando. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco — dijo Lee, sorprendiendo a todos — No tengo nada en contra de Naruto… Y me siento mal por lo que le hice… Pero definitivamente quiero conservar mi cabeza.

Ante sus palabras, se acarició el cuello, donde se veía una fina línea.

Sasuke bajo la mirada.

—No tienen opción, tienen que hacerlo. De lo contrario esto nunca acabara.

La habitación se mostró en silencio.

Sasuke noto como la tensión se empezaba a formar.

¿Cómo los convencería para seguir el juego?

—Sé que están asustados — hablo Sakura. Sorprendiendo a todos. —; Pero algún día enfrentaremos cosas peores que esto. Veremos morir a personas. Lo que ocurre no es nada en comparación a lo que hay afuera. ¿No lo hemos visto? La invasión del sonido, la muerte del tercer hokage…

Nadie sabía que decir, no esperan algo así de ella.

—Nuestro sensei… Kakashi, nos dijo que los que rompen las reglas son escoria…

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Ella…?

—Pero… ¡AQUELLOS QUE ABANDONAN A SUS AMIGOS SON PEOR QUE LA ESCORIA! ¿Eso es lo que quieren ser? ¿Escoria?

Sakura miraba a los demás con una mirada de enojo.

—No es eso, Sakura — dijo Neji de forma calmada. — Todos tenemos _miedo de_ _morir_.

—¡Es por eso que somos ninjas! ¿Acaso no nos han dicho que la sombra de la muerte está constantemente a nuestras espaldas?

—Pero tan siquiera esa sombra de muerte nos da una vida mayor a los quince años… — menciono en un susurro Tenten.

Sasuke vio como Sakura quería decir algo más, pero simplemente esta no lo hizo.

—No puedo creerlo. — susurro ella, pero lo suficiente como para que todos lo escucharan.

El silenció dominaba completamente la habitación. No fue hasta que la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a Tsunade y a Naruto a un lado de ella.

—¡Naruto! — gritaron Sakura y Sasuke. Se pararon rápidamente de sus asientos y corrieron a abrazar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, fueron detenidos por Tsunade, quien con voz sería les dijo que fueran al techo del hospital.

Todos fueron al techo, encontrándose con el círculo del juego en el piso, con sus padres y maestros alrededor.

—Hemos averiguado una forma de terminar con todo esto. — dijo Inoichi mientras agarraba a Naruto de un hombro y lo ponía en el centro. Obligándolo a sentarse — solo los necesitamos a ustedes para que entren y busquen los objetos.

Los once que seguían de pie tardaron un poco en asimilar las palabras.

¿Con esto acabarían con todo?

¿Volverían a su vida normal?

Sasuke fue el primero en separar de los demás para ir a sentarse en uno de los círculos, seguido de él, Sakura también se sentó en uno de ellos.

—Yo no entrare… — dijo Ino mientras retrocedía un paso — ¡No quiero morir!

Los adultos la miraron.

—Ino. — comenzó Tsunade — si no vas jamás se termina esto.

Pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza. No quería entrar en otra mente.

Naruto suspiro, haciendo que todos lo miraran, se paró y se acercó a los niños.

—Ustedes son unos miedosos. — dijo — No puedo creer que sus corazones han caído en el miedo y la desesperación.

—No eres nadie para decir eso — dijo Shikamaru.

—Te equivocas. — Naruto sonrió, haciendo que los niños hicieran una mueca — Soy alguien que definitivamente puede decirte cualquier cosa.

—¿Quién? ¿Dios? — dijo con burla Tenten.

—Kurama.

Los ojos antes azules se pintaron de rojo en un segundo a otro, sobresaltando a los muchachos.

—Si no los he matado es porque no quiero que mi carcelero termine como sopa de serpiente. En tiendo que tienen miedo, huelen a ello y es normal en todos los asquerosos humanos. Así que no los culpare si no quieren entrar a su mente. Pero, escúchenme muy bien, mocosos, si Naruto no sale de su aislamiento, tomare su cuerpo y ustedes serán los primeros en morir de esta aldea asquerosa.

Los muchachos retrocedieron unos pasos, Hinata al igual que Ino casi se desmayan del miedo.

Kyubi sonrió, satisfecho por su intimidación.

—Si no quieren entrar no lo hagan, solo dejen una gran cantidad de su chakra en los círculos y el juego pensara que son ustedes. — Kyubi se dirigió de nuevo al centro del circulo para sentarse.

Sasuke veía como Inoichi se acercaba a sus compañeros y hablaba con ellos. Al parecer, sea lo que fuera que les dijo, pareció funcionar pues ellos se acercaron a los círculos y apoyaron sus manos en estos.

Del piso salía chakra que se acumulaba en forma esférica; y una vez ya estas estando en un tamaño considerable, Inoichi dijo que se separaran del circulo.

Sasuke noto como aquel ser llamado 'Kurama' lo miraba a él y a Sakura.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? — dijo con sarcasmo.

Kurama se encogió de hombros — Todos son iguales, no habría diferencia si tienes cara de mono.

Sasuke solo suspiro.

—Te pareces a alguien que conocí en el pasado.

Ante esas palabras Sasuke lo miro interrogante, sin embargo, Kurama no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Sasuke escucho como este suspiro.

—Por favor... Salven al mocoso. — dijo en un tono extraño. Sasuke entendió que se refería a él y a Sakura. — Ahora ustedes son la única familia que tiene.

—¿Nos dirás que es lo que le paso? — Sasuke no era sordo, había escuchado con claridad como mencionó acerca de un aislamiento, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad de conseguir información pues sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—Lo pensare.

Sasuke quiso decir algo más, pero Tsunade grito que todos fueran a sus posiciones y no tuvo mas remedio que guardar silencio.

Las extrañas palabras volvieron a inundar su mente y como en cada juego, el color negro inundo su conciencia.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de salvar a su amigo era más fuerte que nunca.

Se aseguraría de hacerlo, no podía arrepentirse de entrar una vez más al juego, él y Sakura salvarían a su amigo.

Y nunca se arrepentiría de intentarlo.

* * *

 ***Restauración divina**

 **Hola! después de milenios hay una actualización aquí.**

 **Tal parece que la mente de Naruto no esta en una ilusión definitiva, y el resto de los chicos están muy afectados (no los culpo)**

 **Ya que nuestra querida bola de pelos interactua por un corto tiempo con nuestros protagonistas, quise hacer una referencia, de ustedes dependerá de quien hablo... Y además, parece ser que Kurama le tiene un poco de cariño a Naruto (a pesar de que no quiera mostrarlo)**

 **Demasiada seriedad. Espero y disfrutaran el capítulo. Se agradece que comenten y pongan favoritos**


	28. Sueños de desesperación

**Capítulo 28: Sueños de desesperación**

* * *

Sasuke había imaginado miles de escenarios, miles de posibilidades sobre la forma que la mente de Naruto tomaría.

Sin embargo, en ninguna de ellas estaba el escenario en el que estaba ahora.

Era como si nunca hubiera entrado a ninguna mente.

Estaba actualmente en su casa, acostado en su cama y sin ningún rastro de Sakura a su alrededor, posiblemente no tendría que preocuparse por la regla de la separación.

Parpadeo y se levantó de la cama, abrió las cortinas que tapaban la luz solo para encontrar, como en la realidad, las casas del compuesto Uchiha.

Para su sorpresa, él no era el único que estaba ahí.

Sasuke pudo jurar que había abierto los ojos de manera grande cuando su mirada capto en la calle a personas del compuesto. Lo sabía porque en sus ropas llevaban el emblema Uchiha.

Se alejó lentamente de la ventana un poco aterrado y cerró las cortinas. Dejando nuevamente su habitación casi oscura.

Se sentó en la cama y trato de analizar lo que pasaba.

Estaba en la mente de Naruto.

Había gente de su compuesto, viva.

Parpadeo de forma confusa y negó con la cabeza. Los escenarios se formaban de acuerdo a experiencias del usuario o lo que quisiera imaginar. Pero Sasuke estaba seguro que Naruto no había conocido a nadie de su clan, no había razón para que estos estuvieran en el escenario.

Decidió inspeccionar su habitación. Era idéntica a la real, los muebles, los objetos…

Ahí, en una esquina del cuarto, se encontraba lo que parecía ser su bandana ninja. Decidió recogerla; y una vez que esta estuvo en sus manos, unos golpes sonaron en su puerta.

—¡Sasuke!, baja ya a desayunar. De lo contrario madre se enojará.

Se quedó en una especie de shock cuando escucho la voz.

Itachi.

No se pudo mover de su lugar, apretaba fuertemente su bandana y parecía que su cerebro no podía reaccionar.

—¿Sasuke?

La voz preocupada de su hermano solo pudo empeorar las cosas.

Si, era cierto que desde que empezaron los juegos lo odiaba menos, pero eso no significaba que su rencor hacia él desapareciese. ¿Cómo puedes desaparecer el rencor hacia la persona que mato a tu familia?

¿Era acaso una especie de castigo? ¿ _karma_ tal vez _?_

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke se tensó mientras apretaba más aun su bandana.

¿Podía mirarlo? ¿Podía mirar a su hermano a la cara aun sabiendas de que era un asesino?

Una mano se posó en su hombro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con miedo.

—Sasuke… ¿Estas bien?

La voz de su hermano sonaba tan cálida y tranquila, como recordaba antes de la masacre de su clan, cuando ambos pasaban tiempo juntos.

—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, preparándose psicológicamente para ver a su hermano.

Giró con lentitud la cabeza y no pudo evitar sacar un jadeo de sorpresa al verlo.

Era tal y como recordaba.

Sin estar consciente de ello, lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, preocupando al 'Itachi' de aquí.

—¿¡Te duele algo!? ¿Qué pasa?

Itachi se hincó para estar a la misma altura de Sasuke y lo empezó a inspeccionar con rapidez.

Sasuke parecía aun no absorber bien el tener a su hermano enfrente de él.

—No tengo nada… _hermano_ — la última palabra salió con esfuerzo de su boca, no podía aun perdonarlo por lo de la masacre. —Es solo que… soñé algo feo.

Ante sus palabras, Itachi dejo de inspeccionarlo y lo miro a los ojos. Sasuke sentía como más lagrimas se escapaban al hacer contacto visual.

—Soñé… que todo el clan _desaparecía_ y que tú me dejabas, solo… En la oscuridad.

Su hermano solo lo miro con preocupación para después dar una cálida sonrisa.

—Hermanito… eres un tonto — Acto seguido, Itachi le pego amistosamente en la frente con dos dedos. — Eso nunca pasara, nadie en clan se ha ido y yo estoy aquí. Tu sabes que siempre te protegeré.

'Mentiroso' pensó Sasuke mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Bueno, bajemos. Mamá ya ha de estar enojada y no tardara en subir para bajarnos de las orejas. — Itachi rio y le limpió las lágrimas a Sasuke.

Se paró y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente esto era un castigo.

Cuando bajo, un agujero apareció en su estómago, después de todo, no todos los días interactuabas con tu familia muerta.

En cuanto vio a su madre el impulso de llorar nuevamente se apodero de él, de no ser porque su padre estaba en la cocina, lo más probable era que eso hubiera ocurrido.

—Buenos días … — dijo secamente.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. — contesto su madre con alegría.

Se sentó con cautela en la mesa y observo a su familia.

Itachi hablaba con su padre, este solo miraba a su hermano y su madre empezaba a poner los platos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa cálida.

Una que no había visto en años y que empezaba a olvidar.

—¿Estas nervioso Sasuke? Ya sabes…hoy es tu primera misión de rango C que aras junto con tu equipo. — empezó a hablar su madre mientras servía arroz en los platos.

—No. — contesto tratando de seguir la conversación.

Después de agradecer la comida, Itachi le hablo.

—¿Cómo te llevas con tu equipo? Conociéndote de seguro eres un amargado con ellos.

–¡Itachi! — le regaño su madre.

—¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad madre.

La pregunta de su hermano penetro profundamente en su conciencia, recordándole el porque estaba aquí.

—Naruto… — susurró.

—¿Qué? — dijo Itachi.

—Dije que me llevo bien con ellos.

Dejo el plato medio vacío y se dirigió a la puerta, se puso sus sandalias, se amarro su bandana y salió siendo seguido por las miradas preocupadas de su madre e Itachi.

No. Esas 'personas' no eran su familia, solo eran ilusiones del mundo que creo Naruto para el juego. Nada de aquí era real.

No era real que todo el clan Uchiha esté vivo.

No era real que su padre y madre estén vivos.

¡NO ERA REAL QUE ITACHI LE SONRIERA COMO EL HERMANO MAYOR QUE FINGIÓ SER!

En su furia golpeo la pared que mostraba la entrada al compuesto, llamando la atención de la gente que circulaba por ahí.

Por supuesto, a Sasuke no le importo en lo absoluto.

—Realmente es un castigo.

* * *

Sakura había salido de su casa y la única expresión que tenía en su rostro era de pura sorpresa.

Sus padres jamás habían sido tan amables con ella en cuestión de su carrera shinobi; y, sin embargo, le enviaron la buena suerte a su misión.

¿Sasuke habrá tenido algo parecido?

Camino lentamente y observo todo a su alrededor.

No había perros muertos.

Ni cuervos asesinos.

Solo estaba la aldea de la hoja en un día normal en ella.

En este mundo del juego no había nada extraño, tétrico o desolado. Nada. Solo era la aldea de la hoja tal y como era en la realidad.

'No tanta' pensó al recordar la actitud de sus padres.

¿Qué objetivo tendría este mundo? ¿Pasajes? ¿Acertijos?

Una vez que había llegado al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, Sakura espero durante unos minutos hasta que Sasuke apareció con una expresión en blanco.

A decir verdad, parecía más blanco de la cara de lo normal.

—Odio este mundo — dijo secamente Sasuke a Sakura cuando ella se acercó— Mi hermano está vivo… ¡Mi clan está vivo y no sé cómo enfrentarlo!

Se notaba que Sasuke estaba frustrado por una respuesta.

—Los míos actúan de manera diferente… — dijo ella.

Sakura quería decir más cuando se percató de una figura entrando al campo. Los colores se le bajaron de la cara y esta tenía un blanco enfermizo.

Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de su repentino cambió y volteo.

Ahí, entrando, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Estaba Naruto.

Aunque no el que estaban buscando.

Aquel 'Naruto' tenía el cabello negro en lugar del brillante rubio. Lo mismo era para sus ojos que pasaron de ser azules a ser de un color negro, casi como los de Sasuke. Encajaba perfectamente en la descripción que les dio Shino sobre…

'Naruto' se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, sus ojos repentinamente se volvieron rojos.

—Mocosos… No tengo tiempo.

—¡¿Kurama?! — dijeron sorprendidos.

—No como tal, solo he conseguido crear y tomar posesión de este cuerpo durante unos minutos. Así que presten atención.

Ambos niños asintieron.

—Pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen, deben recordar que esto no es real. Este mundo les hará constantemente olvidar a que vinieron. Así que no bajen la guardia. Aquí tendrán que buscar llaves, son nueve en total, tienen forma antigua y con ellas abrirán una puerta que aparece aleatoriamente y solo esta una hora en cada sitio que aparece. No confíen en nadie de aquí, y, sobre todo tu, Sasuke. _No_ uses tu sharingan.

—¿Por qué?

Kurama se mantuvo en silencio, pensando si realmente debería decirles.

—Ya saben que está en un estado de inconciencia, algo lo encerró en eso y su activas tu sharingan, ese algo sabrá que estas aquí y querrá poseerte como a Naruto.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que eres tú? — dijo Sakura mientras retrocedía un paso. —Te pareces mucho a la descripción que Shino nos dio sobre el juez. ¿Eres el juez, Kurama?

Kurama observo a los dos niños y solo suspiro.

—Solo soy una desgracia para el chico. —kurama decidió evadir la pregunta.

Sasuke y Sakura querían decir algo más, pero en ese momento, Kurama solo les dio una mirada triste.

—Confió en ustedes de que a pesar de lo que vean, no miraran a Naruto con ojos diferentes.—¿Cómo ocurrió ese cambio?

El cuerpo desapareció y quedaron una vez más solos.

Ambos niños parpadearon y solo suspiraron.

Al parecer, el mundo que creo la mente de Naruto no era tan diferente al real. Sin embargo, varias cosas cambiaron.

Una de ellas era que el tercero estaba vivo, pero Tsunade seguía en el puesto de Hokage.

El clan Uchiha estaba vivo y la policía funcionaba de manera esplendida.

Solo el equipo siete era compuesto por dos integrantes.

Sasuke era renuente a interactuar con su familia, incluso aunque esta no fuera real no quería formar lazos con ella. Lo cual, lamentablemente, ocurría todo lo contrario. Su madre lo hostigaba para saber lo que pasaba. Ni hablar de Itachi, quien aparecía sin avisar a donde fuera.

Y eso era malo pues complicaba su búsqueda de las llaves.

—¿Por qué tienes un pergamino de toda la aldea, Sasuke? — le pregunto cuando entró sin avisar a su habitación.

—Nada que te interese.

Sasuke debía de admitir que estaba tratando muy mal a esta familia, pero se excusaba con la simple frase "No son reales".

No fue que se dio cuenta que Itachi había agarrado su mapa cuando lo miro por segunda vez desde que llego al juego.

—Interesante… ¿Por qué tienes marcados todos estos lugares?

—No- es-de-tu-incumbencia. — dijo lentamente mientras le arrebataba el mapa a su hermano.

Itachi se mostró sorprendido, pero guardo silencio y se retiró lentamente del cuarto.

Bien, actuar así solo le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Miró otra vez el mapa y suspiro. No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por cosas triviales, tenía que rescatar a su amigo.

Agarró un pincel y marco otro lugar.

Se lamentaba de su poca interacción con el dobe por parte de él. Sin duda hubiera servido para saber los lugares que frecuentaba.

Por ahora solo tenía tres.

Ichiraku, la torre Hokage y la casa de Iruka-sensei.

En un primer momento consideró poner la casa de Naruto, no era un mal lugar para buscar, pero no sabía si alguien o algo ocuparía ese lugar.

Miró otra vez el mapa, fijándose en el punto de la casa de Iruka.

Tal vez…

* * *

—¿Sasuke…? ¿Qué haces a estas horas afuera de mi casa? — un adormilado Iruka se presentó frente a Sasuke quien decidió ir al grano.

—Iruka… sensei. Tengo que preguntarle algo.

Sasuke no se consideraba estúpido, pero… Debía admitir que incluso lo que estaba a punto de hacer era bastante bajo de probabilidades de que funcionara.

Iruka se tallo un ojo y espero a que Sasuke hablara.

—Usted… ¿Conoce a alguien llamado Naruto?

Las probabilidades eran muy altas de que dijera 'No'

—Te refieres a… ¿El personaje de la historia que escribió _Jiraiya el galante_?

Había sido una pésima idea.

—No… no me refería a él. Lamento haberlo molestarlo a estas horas.

Y con eso se fue a gran velocidad de ahí.

Iruka se rasco la cabeza y suspiro.

¿Tal vez se refería al _Narutoyak_ i?

* * *

Entro con puro silencio a su casa. Se quitó las sandalias ninja y subió despacio las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a ver la luz del cuarto de su hermano prendida. Se acercó y puso su oreja en la pared.

—No sé qué hacer, Shisui. He intentado acercarme a él, pero todos mis intentos son rechazados.

—Tu hermano parece muy temperamental. No, espera, _es_ muy temperamental.

—No está enojado, eso lo puedo saber, pero me evita como la peste misma.

—Le habrás hecho algo, Itachi. Vete tú a saber qué.

Su hermano estaba hablando con Shisui. Sasuke no había visto en muchas ocasiones a Shisui, pero tenía una vaga imagen de él en su cabeza.

—Ese es el problema, Shisui. No tengo idea de lo que le hice… Además, también ha estado ignorando a mamá y a papá.

—¿Etapa de la rebeldía?

—No estas ayudando mucho, Shisui.

Sasuke se separó de la pared y reanudó su camino a su habitación. Pero, la puerta de su hermano se abrió y ambos lo vieron justo cuando empezaba a abrir su puerta.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil, era increíble, por más que no quería estar en este estado de shock su cuerpo lo inducía automáticamente a este con el simple hecho de que su hermano le hablase.

 _'Pero, es justificado. Él es una razón de trauma'_

Tragó saliva y espero que su voz no se cortara.

—Fui a tomar agua. Además, que te interesa lo que esté haciendo.

Una excusa tonta, debía admitir, pero estaba seguro que era bastante convincente, aunque hubiera sido mejor si hubiera omitido la última parte.

Itachi y Shisui no dirigieron nada y pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el cuerpo de Sasuke respondiera y abriera su puerta, entrara en la habitación y cerrara con seguro en menos de diez segundos.

—Definitivamente rebelión — susurro Shisui ganándose una mala mirada de Itachi.

* * *

Tanto Sakura como él decidieron que se reunirían en el monumento hokage para comenzar a buscar las llaves.

—Ichiraku puede ser una posibilidad… la torre hokage otra y descartaremos la casa de Iruka. Fui la misma noche en que marqué esto y fue lamentable.

Sakura agarro el pincel —Otro lugar puede ser un herbolario… Iruka-sensei nos dijo que le gustaba cuidar de plantas. — Sakura marco otro lado del mapa y Sasuke se detuvo a pensar en otra posibilidad.

—¿La academia?

Sakura lo miró y algo pareció iluminar su cabeza.

—¡Claro! Si no recuerdo mal, Naruto siempre se sentaba en el columpio que esta aun lado de la entrada.

Inmediatamente se agregó otra marca al mapa.

—¿Su casa no contaría? — pregunto Sakura.

—No sabría decirte.

De igual forma otra marca se agregó.

—No vamos mal… tenemos cinco posibles lugares para buscar.

—Pero necesitamos nueve llaves.

—Tal vez puedan estar dos llaves en un mismo lugar.

Sasuke suspiro y se paró.

—Vamos a buscar primero en Ichiraku.

* * *

Sasuke se jalaba el pelo por frustración.

Ichiraku, la torre hokage… No había ninguna llave ahí.

Aunque no debería estar tan enojado. Habían encontrado una llave en el herbolario -no había sido fácil, era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar húmedo y caluroso - y ahora se dirigían a la academia. Podía jurar que Sakura cruzaba los dedos y susurraba que una llave estuviera ahí.

No fue difícil encontrar el árbol, después de todo, estaba en el lugar en el que Sakura había dicho, justo al lado de la entrada.

A decir verdad, era el único árbol de la academia que estaba seco.

Ambos se acercaron a inspeccionar el columpio. Cuerdas desgastadas y sucias, madera cuarteada y un horrible olor a podrido.

Miro adentro del hueco del árbol, debajo del columpio. No había nada.

—Tal vez si nos sentamos… — sugirió Sakura con cuidado.

Sasuke se sentó y con los pies lentamente se columpio.

El columpió no le daba demasiada confianza, pero podría atribuirlo al mal estado en que se veía. Se sorprendió de que no se cayera al solo sentarse en la tabla.

Adelante.

Otras.

Arriba.

Abajo.

Nada sucedía.

 _Una pérdida de tiempo._

Tan pronto como volvió a subir la cuerda se rompió y pareció que se elevaba más de lo que ya estaba.

En el techo de la academia, alcanzo a ver un destello amarillo.

Cayo con gracia en el suelo y miro al techo. No lo pensó dos veces antes de poner chakra en sus pies y saltar al techo seguido por Sakura.

Busco con la mira el destello amarillo, cuando lo encontró, no dudo en agarrarlo.

Sonrió al ver que eran dos llaves.

—Qué suerte. — susurró para sí mismo.

¿Tendría que preocuparse por esa suerte? No creía que fuera necesario.

 _Faltan siete._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

 **Este es un capítulo que me ha gustado mucho escribir, principalmente por la reacción que tiene Sasuke al ver a todo su clan vivo de nuevo (a pesar de que sabe que son producto de un juego) y aparte por sentar las bases de lo que les espera a Sasuke y a Sakura en su camino para rescatar a Naruto.**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Me siento muy feliz por ya no tener demasiadas cosas por hacer, así que pueden esperar que las actualizaciones sean más rápidas (si todo sale bien, claro está).**

 **Nos vemos en otra actualización. No olviden comentar o dar favoritos y seguir la historia.**

 **Gracias a Tobi Uchiha-chan por unirte a la travesía en busca del final de este fic y por darme unas observaciones ;)**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 _—Ah… viejo, estoy seguro de que lograre vencer a Neji._

 _El tercer hokage terminaba de exhalar el humo de su pipa cuando Naruto le aseguró aquello._

 _—¿Tú crees? Naruto_

 _—¡Claro! Así pasare a pelear con Sasuke, que estoy seguro que vencerá a Gaara. Ganare contra él y les demostrare a todos que sere el primer Genin de mi generación en volverme un Chunnin. — dijo alegremente mientras terminaba de comer una sopa instantánea._

 _El hokage sonrió y dejo su pipa en su escritorio. Se paró de su silla y se puso de rodillas junto a Naruto, quien lo miró con curiosidad._

 _—Si es así, me parece que ser ascendido a Chunnin no te bastara…_

 _—¿A no? — preguntó inocentemente._

 _—Tendrás el estómago vació ¿no? — lo dijo de forma divertida que logro hacer sonreír a Naruto._

 _—Sí, ¡claro que sí!, ¡tendría tan hambre que me comería miles de tazones de miso ramen!_

 _El tercero rio ante las expresiones exageradas de quien consideraba un nieto. Puso su mano en el pelo de Naruto y lo revolvió con cariño._

 _—Naruto, ¿te parece que cuando termine el examen, independientemente de que ganes o no… vayamos ambos a Ichiraku?_

 _La cara de Naruto primero fue de sorpresa, y como si fuera todo más lento, observo como esa expresión cambio a una de felicidad pura._

 _—¡Claro que sí! Comeremos juntos y… y… me acompañaras a mi departamento y… y… te quedaras a hacerme compañía y te iras a la torre hokage cuando sea de madrugada._

 _El hokage sonrió — Si, ese será nuestro itinerario. Es una promesa_

 _Una sonora risa inundo la torre._

 **"Es un bonito recuerdo, Naruto-kun, un hermoso recuerdo de mi maestro y tú"** Zanko se enrollaba alrededor de una esfera que a simple vista parecía agua.

 **"Sin embargo tuviste un enorme dolor cuando lo mate ¿no? Te quedaste hasta que todos se fueran en su funeral y derramaste tu dolor, lo llamaste mentiroso y querías por una vez ser egoísta y desear que no se sacrificara por la aldea"**

El cuerpo largo y escamoso apretó la esfera hasta hacerla estallar.

 **"No creo que te importe perder tus momentos felices, ¿verdad?"**

* * *

 **Fin del omake.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	29. Castigo

**Les recomiendo escuchar jazz cuando quieran inspiración. Me ha funcionado.**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Puedes seguirme en Twitter. Link en mi bio.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29: Castigo**

* * *

Se quedó parado, en silencio en la última escalera y fuera de la vista de su familia. Quienes se encontraban desayunando.

Sasuke sabía por obviedad que Itachi no se quedaría de brazos cruzados respecto a su comportamiento bastante indiferente con él desde que ambos se habían topado cuando regresaba de la casa de Iruka e intentaba irse a su habitación sin ser descubierto.

Tal vez si no se hubiera detenido a escuchar la conversación de su hermano y Shisui no hubiera tenido ningún problema.

Ahora entendía porque la curiosidad mato al gato.

—Madre… ¿No has notado que Sasuke ha estado extraño últimamente?

Ahí estaba.

—Sí, lo he notado.

Sasuke afinó su oído. Habían dejado de comer.

—Me pregunto qué le estará ocurriendo — dijo su madre. — Es un chico tan alegre, pero en estos días no parece ser él… es como si alguien más hubiera remplazado a mi hijo y hubiera puesto en su lugar a una persona fría.

Se había formado un silencio. Sasuke trago y no se movió de su lugar a pesar de que el sonido de su padre levantándose lo puso nervioso.

—Eso parece ser, madre. Pero no podría decir algo al respecto — dijo su hermano. —Pero, creo que tengo una idea.

—¿Qué es? — dijo ella.

Sasuke pudo escuchar como Itachi suspiro — Un día me metí en su cuarto y vi que él tenía un mapa de toda la aldea, tenía varios puntos marcados… Cuando le pregunte sobre eso me respondió de manera evasiva. — Su hermano termino por suspirar otra vez.

—¿Por qué crees que ese mapa tenga algo que ver con su comportamiento? — Esta vez intervino su padre. Sasuke casi perdió la compostura al oírlo hablar. Su padre casi nunca hablaba de él, siempre era Itachi.

Al ver el rumbo de su pensamiento, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

No debía confundirse, ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres. Ese no era su hermano.

—Debido a que al día siguiente lo seguí.

' _¿Qué?'_

Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y las piernas le temblaban.

¿Itachi lo había seguido?

—¿Lo seguiste?

—Sí, padre, quería saber que pasaba con esas ubicaciones y a escondidas lo vigile. Resulta que se reunió con su compañera de equipo en el monumento hokage, ambos estaban hablando sobre el mapa. Resulta que están planeando encontrar unas llaves…

—¿Llaves? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus padres.

Sasuke sentía como el corazón le latía fuertemente y apretó los puños para resistir el impulso de salir y enfrentar a su hermano.

—Sí, llaves. También mencionaron a alguien llamado Naruto… pero no creo que fuera alguien importante, seguro que él fue quien puso esas llaves… supongo que nada más querían jugar. Incluso fui a revisar dos de esos lugares y…

¿Jugar?

¿JUGAR?

Buscar esas llaves no era un maldito juego, era una posibilidad de parar todo el lio que formo Ino y sacar a Naruto a salvo de todo esto.

De sacar a todos de este desastre.

Itachi había empezado a hablar otra vez, pero Sasuke ya no quiso escuchar. Decidió salir de una vez de su escondite, sorprendiendo a su familia.

Sasuke los miro con indiferencia. Pero esta termino al fijarse en los dos objetos que sostenía su hermano.

—¡Sasuke! Al fin decidiste…

—¿Dónde encontraste esas llaves? — Sasuke pregunto sin rodeos. Aunque probablemente era estúpida la pregunta.

Itachi le frunció el ceño al igual que su padre —En un lugar.

—Dámelas.

—No.

—¡Dámelas!

—¡No lo haré a menos que me digas para que son las llaves y quien rayos es Naruto!

—¡No te incumbe!

—¡Sasuke! — su padre gritó, haciendo que él como Itachi dejaran de discutir.

Sasuke miró con miedo a su padre, observando la cara seria de su progenitor, recordó cuantas veces había visto esa expresión que solo protegía a su hermano y lo acusaba a él.

 _Ah, pero este mundo no es real, él no es mi verdadero padre._

No tardo en retarlo con su propia mirada.

—Deja de mirarme así. — Su padre lo dijo de forma lenta, con un tono de advertencia.

—Dile a Itachi que me de esas dos llaves.

—No estás en condición de pedir algo, Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, negándose a mirar a su padre y a tranquilizarse. Si su enojo se intensificara activaría el sharingan, no quería desobedecer las órdenes de Kurama.

—Estas castigado. Inmediatamente de que termines tus misiones en el equipo siete vendrás directamente a casa.

— **No.**

Fugaku termino por golpear la mesa con enojo, asustando a su madre.

—Tienes una oportunidad para disculparte…— dijo lentamente. —Una…

Sasuke no cambió de expresión.

—Dos…

Apretó los puños con un poco de temor. Tenía que concentrarse.

 _Recuerda Sasuke. ¡La misión!_

—Tr-

—Lo siento. — Sasuke se arrodillo y puso sus manos en el piso. Centrando su mirada en el suelo. — Me arrepiento de mi comportamiento, padre.

La cocina tenía un silencio incómodo.

—Bien. Ve a tu habitación.

Sasuke no dudo en usar toda su velocidad para dirigirse a su cuarto. Cuando estuvo solo, su mente solo pensaba en una cosa.

 _Necesito un plan._

* * *

Se sentía extraño. Estaba sentado en una gran mesa redonda con los muñecos de porcelana de 'sus amigos".

El escenario era bastante enfermizo. Rodeado de un montón de burbujas que salían del suelo y el fondo de un color rosa pálido. Podía jurar que estaba a unos minutos de vomitar por ver tal horrible color.

" **¿No es divertido jugar al té?"**

Su mirada se posó en la asquerosa serpiente blanca que estaba detrás del muñeco de Ino.

—Es horrible.

" **Cierto. Tal vez es por la falta de tazas"**

Las tazas aparecieron en una pequeña estela de humo. Ya servidas con té negro.

—Creo que mejoro.

Los muñecos desaparecieron, dejando solo a los de Sakura y Sasuke, quienes su taza de té fue tirada y el líquido negro se esparció por sus ropas.

Naruto agarro su propia taza, tomo su contenido y miro los restos. La figura eran tres troncos.

—Interesante. — susurró mientras escuchaba a la serpiente sisear de enojo.

A su lado, un chico con mascara le agarro la taza.

Zanko volvió a sisear de enojo, tratando de abalanzase contra el chico con mascara.

—¿Adónde vas, Zanko? La hora del té no ha terminado.

La serpiente solo observo como el chico enmascarado desaparecía.

Esto empezaba a ir mal para él.

* * *

 **Lamento la ausencia. Los problemas van y vienen. Espero y me perdonen. El final se acerca cada vez más y más.**

 **¿Teorías?**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios.**


	30. Las llaves que faltan

**Lamento la tardanza, pero solo quiero que confíen en mi. NO abandonare la historia, esta historia la terminare,pueden confiar en eso, pero sinceramente, no he estado en buenos términos con el destino y vida-kun... (** _desgraciados..._ **)**

 **Hay una encuesta en twitter... pueden ir a votar si quieren escoger el próximo fic que sea publicado... los resúmenes están mi bio. Solo hay 6 días para votar.**

 **Naruto no es mio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Las llaves que faltan**

* * *

 _Vamos Sasuke, piensa, piensa_

Sasuke se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación. No se había atrevido a salir en la mañana y ahora no sabía que hacer para salir del desastroso asunto que él mismo había hecho. Se golpeo mentalmente al recordar que pudo controlar sus emociones con respecto a las llaves y evitarse todo esto.

 _'Tenía que actuar como un descerebrado'_ Se regaño mentalmente.

Las llaves que habían conseguido estaban guardadas en su bolsa ninja, a salvo de cualquier robo siempre y cuando estuviera todo el tiempo con él. Sasuke suspiró y finalmente se sentó en el piso.

En estos momentos es cuando desearía tener a Shikamaru a su lado.

Cerró los ojos. El uso del Sharingan para cualquier escape estaba prohibido, no quería desobedecer las ordenes de Kurama ni encontrarse con la serpiente desgraciada, ya tenían suficientes problemas como para que él causara más.

Un ruido de algo rompiéndose llegó a sus oídos. Parándose inmediatamente, abrió la puerta con lentitud para mirar el pasillo de habitaciones.

No sentía el chakra de su hermano o el de su padre y madre, por lo que, pisando con cuidado. Empezó a ir a las escaleras evitando hacer ruido en el pasillo. Una vez abajo otro sonido algo de cristal roto sonó, Sasuke supo que venia de la cocina. Al igual que antes, fue con paso lento hacía la cocina. Una vez en la entrada de esta, observo los vidrios alrededor del suelo y en la mesa, una taza con un grabado extraño.

Se acerco, tratando de evitar que los pequeños pedazos de vidrio se le encajaran en la planta de los pies. Agarró la taza para leer el grabado.

 ** _"Cava en donde el trabajo en equipo surgió_** ** _"_**

Como si fuera quitado de un genjutsu, Sasuke se encontró otra vez en su habitación, el chakra de su familia lo detectaba y su mano le dolía.

Al mirarla, de esta brotaba sangre y unos pequeños pedazos de vidrio estaban incrustados.

—Tengo que decirle a Sakura...

* * *

Respiraba con tranquilidad, pero aun así podía sentir su corazón palpitar como si estuviera corriendo un maratón de diez kilometros. La razón era muy simple, no había visto a Sasuke en "un día" y eso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

¿Tal vez Zanko lo había capturado?

¿Tal vez fue sacado del juego por muerte inmediata?

—¿Estas bien, Sakura? — "Kakashi" la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró y simplemente asintió.

—Hoy Sasuke llega un poco más tarde de lo normal... ¿No crees?

* * *

Se había sentado en el piso. Había escuchado la voz de Itachi hablando con Shisui sobre acompañarlo para decirle a Kakashi que hoy no iría a la misión.

Sasuke se había irritado. Su padre había dicho que podía ir sin problemas a estas e inmediatamente regresar a casa... pero al parecer, este primer día sería el único en que no fuera a la misión.

' _Que conveniente...'_

Frunció el ceño cuando dejó de escuchar la voz de su hermano.

Se puso a analizar sus posibles opciones de escape:

No era posible irse como si nada, su madre era un ninja temible si se lo proponía...

No podía irse por las ventanas, sentía el chakra de su padre en ellas y estaba seguro de que si abría una, esta registraría su chakra y su padre sabría que estaba fugándose.

Mandar un clon sería imposible con todo lo anterior.

Suspiro y miró su bandana. Apretándola con enojo, la arrojó a la puerta de su habitación.

—Maldición... — susurró.

Miró por la ventana y vio a la gente del clan pasar, sonriendo, los niños jugando y sus madres advirtiéndoles que no se portaran mal o no hicieran travesuras.

Parpadeo.

La respuesta a todo era tan estúpidamente ridícula y obvia que por un momento quiso decirse a si mismo que era un inútil descerebrado. Incluso alguien con un sentido pésimo de la lógica como Kiba, se daría cuenta desde el primer momento que puso un pie en la habitación. Sin embargo... estar _aquí_ , vivir _aquí_ sentir _aquí_ era tan real que terminabas por caer en la ilusión del juego.

Creer por momentos que esto era real.

Incluso con el castigo impuesto por su padre, él no era real, era producto de una ilusión en la que Zanko quería que formara lazos afectivos con ellos para olvidar la misión principal. Y , para su desgracia; Había caído en ella.

Sus padres estaban muertos, su clan estaba muerto y su hermano era un asesino. Nada podía cambiar eso.

Separándose bruscamente de la ventana, recogió su bandana y abrió la puerta sin discreción. Bajo por las escaleras y mientras su madre le gritaba que rayos estaba haciendo afuera de su habitación, el salió de la casa sin ninguna duda.

* * *

—Así que no va a venir por que esta castigado... — dijo lentamente Sakura.

—Exacto. — le respondió Itachi. — Espero y no sea un problema para usted, Kakashi.

—Claro que no — dijo Kakashi —; por una vez que falte no se acabara el mundo. No es como si un ninja poderoso del pasado fuera revivido o algo así...

Itachi rió — Tiene razón.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera alegre se vio interrumpida cuando la expresión del hermano de Sasuke cambió junto a la de Shisui.

Sakura miró a la reja donde entraban siempre al campo de entrenamiento al sentir el chakra de Sasuke. Se quedo en silenció, el sonido del viento moviendo los árboles dominaban en el campo, observo como Itachi apretaba los puños.

—¿Qué haces aquí... Sasuke? Deberías estar en tu cuarto. — Itachi no volteo para mirar a su hermano.

—No tengo por que estar ahí. — respondió Sasuke.

La atmósfera se volvió tensa. El aire se volvio repentinamente pesado, incomodo.

Finalmente, Itachi volteo y enfrento a Sasuke con la mirada.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Vamos a hablar, Itachi — Sasuke miró a los demás — Solos.

Itachi miró a Shisui, quien simplemente asintió de forma leve. Itachi se acerco a Sasuke y este comenzó a caminar a lo que el parecer de Itachi, era hacia ningún rumbo fijo entre el bosque que rodeaba a Konoha..

—No entiendo... — comenzó una vez que había esperado varios minutos — hace unos días eras el normal de siempre, pero, ahora eres alguien... diferente.

Sasuke paró y se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Por qué ya no me hablas? ¿Por qué ya no quieres mirarme ni decirme hermano cuando estoy cerca de ti? ¿Es por papá o acaso es por el tal N-

—No es nada de eso — Interrumpió a su hermano. —; Nada de lo que haz mencionado es la razón de eso. Nada.

Podía sentir el peso de la mirada triste de Itachi. No pudiendo soportarla más, rompió el contacto visual con él. —Solo quiero irme — dijo

—¿A donde? Yo puedo llevarte.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. El mundo jugaba con él, solo quería mantenerlo en la ilusión, en no progresar y quedarse.

—Adonde voy no puedes ir.

—Si me explicaras...

—No puedo explicarte. Es complicado.

Itachi seguía mirándolo con una emoción de preocupación. Sasuke trago sonoramente — Confía en mi, _hermano._ Solo debes de darme las llaves que tienes y todo esto terminara.

—¿Todo?

—Si... te prometo, que si me las das, volveré a ser el mismo de siempre. — Sasuke sospechaba que Itachi sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero, el sabía que mencionara lo que mencionara, al final iba a desaparecer de este mundo.

Observó como su hermano lo miraba escéptico de todo la palabrería que había dicho, pero, suspiró y metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar las dos llaves que relucían con intensidad.

—Haz que no me arrepienta, tonto hermano menor — Dicho eso, Itachi le golpeo con dos dedos su frente al mismo tiempo en que agarraba una de sus manos y le ponía las dos llaves, y, en un segundo después, desapareció. Sasuke siguió mirando el lugar donde antes estaba su hermano, se toco con su mano su frente. Por alguna razón, se sentía mejor; pero no sabía en que aspecto.

Sonrió y apretó las llaves, era hora de decirle a Sakura lo del mensaje.

* * *

—¿Qué crees que signifique?

—No estoy segura...

Sakura se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba en el significado de las palabras. Negando con la cabeza, desecho una de las tantas ideas que rondaban por su mente.

—¿No había algo más? No se...¿Un dibujo?

—No.

Frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos en señal de frustración. Se le estaban agotando las ideas.

' _Cava donde el trabajo en equipo comenzó...'_

Definitivamente odiaría a los acertijos por el resto de su vida.

—¡Un momento! — dijo gritando, sorprendiendo a Sasuke — Nosotros no hemos utilizado ninguna pista... ¡Tenemos de sobra cinco! ¿Por qué no usamos una?

Como en otros juegos, escribieron las palabras correspondientes y esperaron a que escribieran en el suelo. Sin embargo, la respuesta les llegó de una forma diferente. Un susurro en el aire los congelo.

 _ **"Ya están ahí"**_

Un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo.

Sakura parpadeo y se levanto del suelo miró todo el campo donde normalmente entrenaban y recordó.

 _"Están aprobados"_

— Ya se donde tenemos que cavar.

* * *

Tres llaves.

Habían salido tres llaves al cavar justo al frente de los tres troncos de madera. Todos ubicados en el tronco donde Naruto había sido amarrado cuando había querido comer en medio de la prueba de las campanas.

—Falta una — comentó Sasuke mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolsa.

—¿Donde crees que estará? — pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. —No creo que sea necesario andar buscando como locos otra vez. El no pedir pistas desde el principió solo nos hizo perder el tiempo, hay que usar otra más para pedir la ubicación.

Sakura asintió. Repitiendo los mismos pasos otra vez, esperaron a que el susurro apareciera.

 **"Donde la foto del tercer anciano descansa"**

* * *

—Apúrate Sasuke, la quinta esta por venir... Puedo oír sus palabras incoherentes cerca... — el tono de Sakura era de miedo.

—Eso intento... pero el marco esta pegado a la pared. — Sasuke forcejeó una ves más con el marco de la foto del tercer hokage, fallando en separarlo de la pared. Suspiro con frustración y agarro uno de los pergaminos tirados de la oficina para empezar a romper el cristal.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces? Nos descubrirán.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, Itachi había encontrado una llave en algún lugar de aquí y ahora hay otra en esta foto. Me importa poco si alertamos a las personas de aquí.

Sasuke golpeaba con fuerza el cristal. Pequeñas rayas empezaban a aparecer en el vidrió. Después de varios golpes, el vidrio por fin cedió y termino por romperse. Sasuke saco la foto, no importándole que se le incrustaran pequeños vidrios, y miro en la base.

Era una llave más pequeña que las demás.

—Listo, vayámonos de aquí.

* * *

 **Hoooolaaaa... se que me odian por todo el tiempo de espera a pesar de que en Twitter dije que todo se arreglo... pero como explique al principio, la vida es una desgraciada.**

 **Les recuerdo la encuesta de twitter.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Se aceptan comentarios.**


	31. No hay que rendirse

**No hay que rendirse.**

 _Frio. El indescriptible frío que lo rodeaba empezaba a congelar sus movimientos, sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos… su existencia._

 _Aquel indescriptible frío que lo hacía dudar de su propio ser ¿Quién era? Si ya no tiene recuerdos ¿Quién es…? Si ya no tiene emociones que lo identifiquen._

 _¿Quién es Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Quién es Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Quién es Haruno Sakura?_

 _¿Quiénes son?_

* * *

Su desesperación era tal, que empezó a jalarse los cabellos con fuerza. Juraría incluso que comenzaría a golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol.

No era que Sasuke no tuviera paciencia, la tenía, pero… esta estaba siendo llevada a su límite. Sakura incuso parecía estar también llegando a la suya, pero si algo era cierto; era que si no encontraba la puerta antes de que esta cambiara de lugar. Se volvería loco.

Para tratar de aliviar el estrés, Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era regular su respiración inestable y enfriarse la cabeza. De nada le serviría perder la paciencia, así nunca rescatarían a Naruto y no era como si tuvieran los días que quisieran.

La vida de su _amigo_ estaba en juego.

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si de esa forma obtuviera las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

La puerta, la maldita puerta aún faltaba para poder acceder al recuerdo. Tal vez si Kurama les hubiera dicho que aspecto tendría y de qué tamaño facilitaría un poco las cosas.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se rendiría. No habían llegado tan lejos como para rendirse en el último paso para librarse de todo.

Entonces, Sasuke propuso usar otra pista más. Sakura no puso oposición.

—Por favor… danos una pista de donde está la puerta del recuerdo.

Sin embargo, el viento solo aullaba.

* * *

No obtendrían ayuda. De alguna manera, Sakura pudo sentirlo al ver que nada era escrito en el suelo. Una mueca se formó en su rostro y dejó salir un suspiro. No había de otra, tenían que buscar la puerta con o sin ayuda. Sasuke, a pesar de que no había dicho nada desde que pidió la pista, simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras de ir recorriendo toda la aldea de la hoja.

No era tarea fácil, al menos no para Sasuke. Por lo que podía ver Sakura, cada vez que pasaban al lado de las personas que conocían, estos los saludaban y preguntaban por el hermano de Sasuke. Es más que obvio que este les ignoraba e inmediatamente se daba la vuelta para irse por otro camino. Sakura, quien lastimosamente se quedaba atrás para dar escusas a esas personas sobre el comportamiento repentinamente diferente en Sasuke, decidió rendirse y hacer lo mismo que su compañero. Ignorarlos.

Pasaron por los edificios más concurrentes por la población, por el departamento de Naruto, las casas de sus compañeros y el distrito Uchiha. Pero no había señal aparente de la puerta.

Penosamente, Sakura pensó que la puerta había cambiado de lugar durante el tiempo que estuvieron buscando las llaves (aunque no estaba muy segura).

—Busquemos más. — dijo. Pero ni ella sabía en qué lugar registrar.

La opción más viable para ellos era dividirse y encontrar la puerta.

—Yo cubriré toda la parte norte. Tú la sur. — dijo Sasuke.

* * *

Ya una vez fuera del centro de Konoha. Sasuke sentía que ya podía respirar con normalidad.

En este mundo. Los Uchihas parecían ser venerados pos sus grandes habilidades. Sasuke no sabía si agradecer que eso no fuera así en su realidad o querer eso.

De cualquier manera. Aún tenía que encontrar una puerta. Ahora, solo dos pistas quedaban (ignoraba si la reciente que uso y no fue respondida quedaba eliminada o no) tenía que actuar con cuidado.

¿Qué tal si la siguiente vez que pida una tampoco es respondida?

Entre dientes, le echo una maldición a los descendientes de quien invento la búsqueda.

Cubrir todo el territorio norte de la aldea era bastante agotador. Los pasadizos secretos de la torre hokage y la montaña de los rostros… Los múltiples túneles esparcidos por todo el terreno (castigaría al desgraciado que creo al que llevaba directamente al agua caliente de las termas) y sobre todo, el monte donde había una infinidad de trampas en las que cualquier descerebrado caería. Por alguna razón, una imagen de Naruto cayendo en una trampa como la que Kakashi le puso en la prueba de los cascabeles le hizo reír.

Pero inmediatamente borro la imagen de aquél tonto Naruto para remplazarlo por el que se había descubierto en este juego. Alguien bastante observador. Pues gracias a él sabían del daño, de los cambios de reglas que podían efectuar y otras cosas.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al llegar al último lugar que le faltaba revisar. El cementerio.

Entro sin más. Mientras más rápido terminara de examinar el terreno podría irse a buscar en otro lugar.

Viendo cada tumba, una por una. Leyendo sus inscripciones por posibles pistas escondidas sin encontrar nada digno de mención. Su atención, después de revisar las primeras tumbas, se fue a la piedra donde ponían los nombres de los héroes caídos en batalla.

¿Habría alguna pista entre los miles de nombres que estaban grabados?

Sasuke se propuso a leer la piedra. Tan absorto estaba en la lectura que inconscientemente se movía alrededor e la piedra, justo cuando pisaba la parte de atrás, sintió que el terreno se elevaba un poco. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una ventanilla.

* * *

—¿Esta es la puerta? — susurró Sakura mientras se hincaba al lado de la ventanilla.

—No creo que esta cosa este en el cementerio original…

Asintiendo. Sakura se dispuso a poner tres llaves y Sasuke seis. Las cerraduras movieron automáticamente las llaves a la derecha, escuchando un suave _click_.

La trampilla se abrió, dejando ver una profundidad negra.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Sasuke se metió de un salto, asuntando a Sakura; quien después de unos segundos lo siguió.

* * *

¿Quién diría que las profundidades fueran tan húmedas? Nadie, porque sinceramente se encontraban en una alcantarilla.

Tubos oxidados por donde salía caliente vapor, el agua no era maloliente, no olía a nada y les llegaba hasta el tobillo.

Sakura y Sasuke miraban todo lo que les rodeaba. Atentos a cualquier signo de peligro. Avanzaron con cuidado, la poca iluminación no dejaba ver más allá de tres metros. Ni se dijera del vapor, que hacia la vista un más peor.

Caminaron, siguiendo el pasillo y sus vueltas, sobre saltándose cada vez que el vapor salía de forma sorpresiva por los tubos y cada cuanto con algún sonido. Sonidos que más bien sonaban a gruñidos.

No fue hasta que llegaron al final. Donde todo se extendía, el vapor dejó de salir, la vista se aclaró y todo se volvió silencio. Quieto.

Los ojos de ambos se posaron en la enorme jaula oxidada y con un papel que decía "sello "

¿Qué era eso?

Sasuke fue el primero que avanzó hacía la jaula, toco uno de los barrotes y se detuvo a mirarlos. _Oxidados,_ pensó.

No fue, hasta que una ráfaga de aire caliente le chocó directo a la cara que retrocedió unos pasos más, observando como una figura se formaba en la oscuridad de la jaula y avanzaba hacia la poca luz que entraba.

Dos manos gigantes, cubiertas de pelo naranja aparecieron. Una cabeza con orejas y ojos rojos rasgados.

El enorme animal (pues Sasuke no sabía si catalogarlo como un monstruo) agachó la cabeza hasta que este toco el agua, sus manos estaban al lado de esta.

 _Kyubi. Los libros de la academia. Imposible, el cuarto lo mato._

— **Saludos. Yo soy Kurama.**

A Sasuke y a Sakura les costó un poco procesar el nombre y ver a la enorme bestia al mismo tiempo.

El zorro gigante empezó a reírse por las expresiones de los niños.

— **Por fin han llegado aquí. Tardaron mucho.**

—Hubo ciertas complicaciones. —contestó Sasuke en un tono de desconfianza.

Kurama suspiró. — **Ahora no es momento de perder el tiempo… Tienen que encontrar el recuerdo.**

—Tu eres el Kyubi… ¿no? — dijo Sasuke con agresividad, ignorando lo que el monstruo decía.

— **No me gusta en qué dirección van tus pensamientos… Uchiha Sasuke.**

—A mí no me gusta que nos engañaras.

El Kyubi golpeó con fuerza el suelo de su celda, llevando a la perturbación excesiva de las aguas a su alrededor.

— **¿Engañar? ¿ENGAÑAR? ¡YO, ¡EL GRAN KYUBI, NO ENGAÑO!**

Sasuke funció el ceño, pero no retrocedió ante el intento de Kurama por asustarlos. En cambio, Sakura retrocedió un paso.

—Debiste decirnos quien eras. — dijo Sasuke con un tono mloesto.

— **¿Y arriesgarme a que odiaran al muchacho? No.**

—¡Jamás lo odiaríamos! — gritó Sakura.

— **Oh… ¿En serio? Pero si estas temblando del miedo…** — Se burló para finalizar con una risa.

Sasuke empezaba a enojarse más, seguir discutiendo con el zorro no era ningún progreso.

—No tenemos el tiempo para seguir escuchando tus palabras. Hemos parado aquí por alguna razón y nos la dirás.

— **¿Por qué debería? —** replicó.

—Porqué tanto tu como a nosotros nos importa.

El gran zorro se quedó sin habla ante sus palabras. Sasuke sonrió internamente por su victoria.

—Ahora… ¿Nos hablaras de porque estamos aquí o nos quedaremos a discutir más?

Kurama sonrió — **Je… supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Después de todo… esa ha sido mi función desde que inició esto; explicar. —** Kurama vió como Sasuke trataba de pensar en sus palabras **— No gastes neuronas en donde no es necesario, Uchiha. Guárdalas para cuando realmente sean necesarias. Pero vayamos a lo que nos interesa… Quieres saber cómo avanzar, ¿no?**

—Sin rodeos, Kurama. — dijo. El zorro gigante río.

— **Claro, claro… Muy bien, te diré como avanzar. En las profundidades de estas alcantarillas, en la profundidad de las aguas que están pisando, en estas aguas tienen que avanzar.**

—Pero estamos sobre el piso, el agua nos llega a las rodillas — dijo Sakura —. ¿Cómo que en las profundidades?

— **Observen, abran su mente, cierren los ojos y ubiquen el chakra de Naruto… el recuerdo guarda parte de su chakra pues es parte de él…**

Ambos empezaron a cerrar los ojos y a seguir las instrucciones de Kurama. Escuchando su voz aún más lejana.

— **Los estaré cuidando desde aquí…**

 _¡Splash!_ Sasuke abrió los ojos y movió los brazos para evitar el ahogamiento. Tratando de obtener aire en sus pulmones para obtener una ayuda extra a la hora de flotar, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue respirar agua.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?

A pesar de que pudo mantenerse a flote, Sasuke comenzó a toser para sacar el agua de sus pulmones. Sakura nado hacia el para ayudarlo, agarrándolo del brazo para darle estabilidad.

Sasuke siguió tosiendo y, dentro de unos segundos. Volvió a la normalidad.

—El agua… ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé.

Sasuke guardo silencio. Pensando en que hacer ahora.

 _En las profundidades._

Abrió la boca para absorber aire y se hundió. Sakura grito algo, pero no le hizo caso, no le quedo de otra a ella más que seguirlo.

Nadando cada vez más abajo, ambos empezaron a sentir frío, uno que se intensificaba cada centímetro que bajaban. Pero eso no era lo importante. La determinación los dominaba para ignorar aquella característica y centrarse únicamente en su misión. Rescatar a Naruto.

Sin embargo, el aire en sus pulmones no era eterno.

La sensación de no tener más oxigeno disponible inundaba sus sistemas. La sensación de ahogarse aumentaba al igual que el frío, que comenzaba a alcanzar sus huesos y a atrofiar las extremidades.

 _Avanza, avanza._

Levemente, Sasuke podía alcanzar a ver algo del otro lado, la misma vista cuando una vez se había metido a un río y miró hacia arriba. Era un indicador de una sola cosa: aire.

Como si por arte de magia fuera, Sasuke sintió sus fuerzas renovadas al igual que su voluntad y determinación.

Después de unos segundos que parecían ser eternos. Sasuke salió a la superficie. Sus pulmones fueron renovados con oxígeno y su cuerpo lo agradeció. Esperó unos segundos a que su respiración se regulara y su cerebro empezó a trabajar.

El sonido de otra respiración hizo que volteara para ver a Sakura.

Parpadeo y miró a su alrededor. Cristales azul celeste iluminaba la 'cueva' orillas llenas de pequeñas rocas y un agujero en una de las paredes.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de irse a la orilla y tratar de entrar al agujero oscuro.

—¡Espera! Sasuke. ¡Podría ser una trampa!

Sasuke se volvió inmóvil. Ahora que lo pensaba…

Estaba siendo muy descuidado. Demasiado.

¿Su desesperación era tan grande para descuidar sus pasos y arriesgar a tirar todo por la borda? Al parecer sí. Tenía que calmarse, no podía completar una misión de alto riesgo si no pensaba con claridad. Tenía que asegurar su éxito como fuera posible.

Una vez que Sakura estuvo al lado de él, una voz resonó por la cueva.

— **Mocosos… Les daré indicaciones solamente aquí, así que grábenselas.**

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura afinaron su oído.

— **Entren, pero nunca miren atrás… avancen, pero nunca se detengan por ninguna circunstancia, siempre adelante. Llegaran a otra cueva, en el centro esta lo que buscan, pero si no contestan con honestidad, nunca podrán cruzar.**

Y con eso se fue.

* * *

 **Me emociono y me entristezco por el ya cercano final que cada vez se hace más y más corto.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Y una disculpa por la mega tardanza.**

 **Me gustaría saber cuál es su experiencia con esta historia, sería muy bonito saber cuándo y en circunstancias o que hacían cuando la descubrieron, que pensaron de ella.**

* * *

 _Creación (parte uno)_

Cuando imagine la historia, fue un buen día en el que hacía tarea, justo al terminarla.

Distintos animes llegaron a mi mente, Bakemonogatari y su saga de Nadeko Medusa, Madoka Magica, Ganz… solo por citar unos ejemplos y juegos, sobretodo de búsqueda y recolección. Mi mente fue creando todo. Las preguntas llegaban.

¿Qué pasaría si todos los once de konoha tuvieran que buscar objetos en concreto?

¿Y si el lugar fueran las mentes, ellos mismos crean los escenarios?

¿Un presentador?

Tal vez hay que agregar pistas

Recuerdos… ¡Eso es!

Lentamente, en la escuela, en horas donde el maestro no venía o simplemente ya había terminado el trabajo empezaba a crear un borrador. A expandir un mundo.

Aquel primer borrador no era nada en lo que fue el primer capítulo. De hecho… solo eran ideas puestas al azar.

" **Se reúnen, discuten, proponen un juego que encontraron en un pergamino que cayó cuando Ino pasaba por la biblioteca pública por unos libros que le pidió su padre (…) El primero el Kiba por su insistencia. Un mundo lleno de juguetes para perro que huele a comida para perro y un Akamaru gigante custodiando el único recuerdo a buscar" …**

* * *

Nos vemos luego. Cuídense.

Titulo del siguiente capítulo: **Mi mejor amigo.**


End file.
